Just a Dream
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: When Ichigo quit, Ryou decided to go after her. At least, HE knows he did. But that's from a past that never was. Songfic with Jump5's Just a Dream and other songs. The epilogue is now up! Thanks for sticking with this story!
1. Chapter One: Ryou's Dream

**Prettyinpinkgal: This was just an idea that came to me. It's a oneshot, but if a bunch of people review and beg for it to be continued, I will. I'm really REALLY sorry if it's totally OOC! By the way, it's the end of the day and they're cleaning up, so that's why no customers are there.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, or "Just a Dream". TMM belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. "Just a Dream" belongs to Jump5, one of my fave groups:)**

**JUST A DREAM**

"Ichigo! Look out!" I hear a voice shout this as I walk down the steps into the cafe. I enter the room just in time to see Ichigo get run into by Purin, who is doing circus tricks, as usual. The two fall onto the floor and plates crash. The girls rush over and see if the two are okay.

Purin jumps up, ready to clean the plate pieces. She cheerfully says, "I'm sorry! Are you okay, na no da?"

Ichigo slowly stands up and rubs her head. "That hurt..." she mumbles.

I want to rush over there and make sure she wasn't cut by the glass, but, as usual, I just walk over there and say, "Dummy! Be more careful! We can't have you wasting plates!" I mentally kick myself. Why can't I just be nice to her? Is that so hard? Obviously, it was.

Ichigo glares at me, her hazel eyes meeting my blue ones.

**_When I look in your eyes_**

**_I see a whole different sky_**

**_Like I've never seen before _**

"Jerk! Why are you always so mean? You act like your all that just because your rich and the boss, right? Well, I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of you teasing me, insulting me, acting like every little thing that goes wrong is my fault, and you won't even give me a raise to top it off! I hate you! I quit!" Ichigo storms off to the changing room while I stand there speachless. It takes me a while to process what just occured.

_**And when I hear your voice**_

_**It's like a song that I can listen to over again  
**_

_** It's so crazy how you make me go crazy**_

_**Everytime that I'm near you**_

Ichigo opens the door then slams it behind her. I immediately go after her, but the wrong words come out. "Ichigo! You can't quit!"

Ichigo swirls around. "I can and I will!" She then runs out of the cafe. I turn and see her friends glaring at me, even Retasu, who is usually the most timid.

"Shirogane, you really did it this time," Minto says, telling me what I already know.

I sigh then head up to my room as the girls change and leave. I lie on my bed and think about the only girl who's ever on my mind.

Ichigo...

I clench my fist as I think, 'I'll never have her. She hates me, and she loves Aoyama. How could she love me? The only time she'll tell me she loves me is in a dream.'

_**'Cause you're just a dream**_

_**This is my reality**_

_**Totally insanity**_

_**If I could be in your dreams**_

_**All I wanna do **_

_**Is be with you, be with you**_

_**You're just a dream**_

I stand and decide to go talk to her. I first head over to her house, but her mom says that she hasn't seen her. I then decide that she's at the park, since it's her favorite place. I walk under the sakura, searching for Ichigo. I stop dead in my tracks when I see her staring in shock at something. I take a few steps to the side and I see...

"Aoyama with another girl?" I whisper in shock to myself.

Masaya stops kissing the girl and his eyes widen when he sees Ichigo. "Ah! Ichigo, it's not what it looks like!"

I'm shocked that she doesn't cry. She bravely holds in her tears, even though I can tell that they threaten to spill out at any given time.

"Save it, you jerk. I love you so much, and I saved your life. I thought that your confession while it was raining was real." Her voice gets louder and starts to crack. "I truly thought you loved me! But I guess that was all a lie, huh! I...I...I hate you!" She then runs away.

"Ichigo!" I call, but she doesn't hear me.

I turn towards Aoyama, who looks pretty scared. I must look pretty threatening. His other girlfriend kisses him on the cheek then runs away. I grab his shirt and make him stand, and then I punch him. His cheek starts bleeding slightly, and is already beginning to look black and blue. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LUCKY YOU WERE!" I shout at him. He starts cowering even more. "YOU HAD THE GREATEST GIRL A GUY COULD HAVE, AND YOU CHEAT ON HER! WHAT'S WITH YOU? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHE LOVED YOU! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I NEVER STOOD A CHANCE WITH HER! AND THEN YOU THROW HER AWAY! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!"

I then go and run to the area Ichigo ran to. I think about how happy she always was when she just thought about him, when she practically glowed and her smile was at its brightest.

_**When I picture the world**_

_**It takes me to the sun**_

_**I think about the way you smile**_

_**And the words that you say**_

_**Always seem to change the world that I've been livin' in**_

_**It's so crazy how you make me go crazy**_

_**Everytime that I'm near you**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream**_

_**This is my reality**_

_**Totally insanity**_

_**If I could be in your dreams**_

_**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**_

_**You're just a dream**_

_**More than my imagination**_

_**Could ever see**_

_**You're just a dream**_

_** If I could be with you...**_

I find her looking down with her bangs covering her eyes, tears sliding down her delicate face. "Ichigo, I'm sorry about what I did at the cafe, and I'm sorry about what Aoyama did to..."

"I saw what you did," she says, cutting me off.

I feel the blood rushing to my face. "I-I'm sorry, but..."

"Thank you."

This catches me off guard. She's...thanking me?

She continues. "Did you really mean what you said?"

I think for a moment, trying to remember what I said. I feel my blush become brighter and larger. "Yeah," I manage to say. "I love you, Ichigo. You were in love with Aoyama, so I couldn't tell you before."

"I really thought he loved me...I really did..." she trails off as more tears fall.

I can't take it anymore. I wrap my arms around her and hold her, wishing so much that her cheerful smile will appear on her face.

_**You're just a dream**_

_**This is my reality**_

_**Totally insanity**_

_**If I could be in your dreams**_

_** All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**_

_**'Cause you're just a dream**_

_**This is my reality**_

_**Totally insanity**_

_**If I could be in your dreams**_

_**All I wanna do is be with you, be with you**_

_**You're just a dream**_

_**Just a dream...**_

We stay like that for a while, then her crying ceased. Ichigo stops hugging me and wipes her eyes. "Thanks for being there, Ryou."

I'm surprised, but then again, today has been filled with surprises. I can't believe she called me by my first name.

She says she should get home soon, and starts walking away. I turn and begin heading back to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Ryou!"

I turn and Ichigo, bright red, kisses me on the cheek. Then she runs away a little bit, turns, and yells, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I smile at her smile. I guess this means that she's not gonna quit after all. "Okay, but you better be there on time!" I say.

Ichigo playfully sticks her tongue out at me.

"By the way, it's fifteen dollars an hour now for you."

She shrieks with joy, and clobbers me. "THANK YOU RYOU!" She says while hugging me to death.

I know that she would much rather have twenty dollars an hour, but I guess she knows that she has to take it or leave it.

She waves goodbye, and heads home. I do the same, and when I climb into bed that night, I think about all that's happened. Before I slip into slumber, I think, 'Maybe my dream of Ichigo being with me...isn't just a dream.'

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you liked it! Please review! Again, I'm WAY sorry if it's OOC!**


	2. Chapter Two: Ichigo's Feelings

**Prettyinpinkgal: Here's Chapter Two of "Just a Dream"! I'm so happy you guys liked it! There will most likely be OOCness in this chapter, so gomen! By the way, this chapter's now in Ichigo's POV.  
**

**Thanks to:**

**Dbzgtfan2004: Thank you!**

**Kratos Aurian Fan: Sorry it took me a while to update! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Dream-Angel114: Thanks! I think you might have the wrong person, because I'm not sure if I reviewed for your stories. Not that I don't think they're review-worthy or whatever! Because I love Camp Mew Mew! It's really really really good!**

**Serene-Fears: Here's that chapter! Thank you! OOO! Cookies and friends! (Full On Friendship song from "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' plays in background)**

**Art-Angel: Thanks a bunch!**

**To All My Reviewers: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! In order to show my gratitude, here's some cake! (Shows "Thank You" cake) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter, the lyrics are from anime lyrics . com, and if I did own Tokyo Mew Mew, I would definately have not made A La Mode the way it is. No offense, Ikumi-san and Yoshida-san! It still bothers me that Ichigo ended up with Aoyama-kun and not with Ryou, or even Kish! I mean, Aoyama-kun's nice and most likely would never cheat on Ichigo (But you never know!), but he's TOO perfect, ya know?**

**Random Reader: Shut up and get to the story! (Angry mob begins to form)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Umm, okayIthinkIbettergonowsopleasereviewandeverythingbye! (Runs away so she won't get hurt by the angry mob, who is now focused on the chapter)**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER TWO: ICHIGO'S FEELINGS**

I eat dinner silently with my parents when I get home. They look at each other, and my dad starts going on this rampage about how some guy must be stalking me or something. I shake my head no, then head upstairs and go to bed early.

I toss and turn around ten, still unable to get to sleep. I think about what happened earlier today, and what I did. "Dang it!" I say as I bury my head in my pillow. "I can't believe I kissed him! Maybe it was just on the cheek, but still!" I can't believe I kissed Shirogane, of all people! I can't believe I did that when I'm dating Aoyama-kun. I freeze. 'Wait, I'm not with Aoyama-kun anymore,' I think.

Tears well up in my eyes. Seeing Aoyama-kun cheat on me...he didn't even regret it in the least! He could have in the very least broke up with me before, that way he could date Miss Heartstealer. I lied. I still love him. At least I think I do.

I turn on the radio, tuning it to my favorite station. Rika Komatsu was on singing. She was my second-fave singer, aside from E-Jump and her music made me feel better.

_"Ribon wo musunde_

_Warate mitara _

_Kawata watashi ni_

_Nareta kigashita_

_Chiisana yuuki ga_

_Jishin ni naru_

_Anata ni aumade wasureteta_

_Onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_Tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no_

_It's Show Time!_

_Doki-doki sasate ne_

_Itsudemo tokimeki tai no_

_Iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_Motto-motto sunou ni_

_Afureru konna kimochi wo_

_Anata ni todoketai yo_

_Uke totte ne My Sweet Heart!"_

"Ah!" I gasp as I quickly turn off the radio. Usually, when that song plays I think of Aoyama-kun, but now I thought of...

"Shirogane? What are you doing to me?" I whisper. I'm stunned. What is wrong with me! First I let him hug me, then I call him by his first name, then I kiss him on the cheek, and then I think about him during a love song!

'Could I possibly,' I think timidly, 'love Shirogane?'

**Prettyinpinkgal: Please review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Work

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! I forgot to mention: Last chapter's song was "My Sweet Heart", the Japanese theme to Tokyo Mew Mew. And this chapter's song is "Eternal Snow" by Changin' My Life! They're one of the best J-Pop bands in my opinion. But they split some time ago, so now the main singer, Myco, is doing a solo career. I will post the translations on the next chapter. The lyrics, again, are from animelyrics . com. This is once again in Ichigo's POV. **

**Thanks to:**

**Artangel: Yeah, I think I'll continue this as a songfic. It's fun doing them :)**

**Serene-Fears: Yup! I totally agree. I'm so mad that Ikumi-san didn't make them the final couple (fumes and sobs at same time). T.T Okay anyway, the English translations are:  
**

"**I tied a ribbon in my hair**

**And then I tried to smile**

**I got a feeling that**

**I was changing who I was**

**A bit of courage **

**Becomes confidence**

**I had forgotten that fact**

**Until I met you**

**Any girl can become brave with a little bit of magic**

**It's show time!**

**Make my heart beat faster and faster**

**I always want these exciting feelings**

**I will show you a different me, so please!**

**As I become more and more open**

**(I forget the next two lines)**

**(something something) My sweet heart!"**

**I have the lyrics, except I would have to bury them out of thousands of papers, so I just put what I remembered or thought. Sorry it wasn't very accurate!**

**Bakaschalanekochan: Thank you! I guess it wasn't very soon, was it? (sweatdrops)**

**Dream-angel114: It's no problemo! Sorry, I'll try making this chapter longer.**

**Lugian-Holly Before Swine: Thanks, I'm glad you did! By the way, I looked at your writer's lookup. It's sooo funny! Who would've known that ball point pens were so hazardous to your health?**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: Okay here's the update!**

**Anti Cell: LOL yeah I hate him too XP. But I do like the sweet lines Masaya and Ichigo say to each other. It's so cute XD. Thanks! I'm glad you like it :).**

** Iluvboys: I continued:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, and singers/bands mentioned, or Ryou (although in one of my fanfics I bought him off of E-Bay by Ichigo…maybe one day I'll write a fic about that itself LOL)**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER THREE: WORK**

"Oh no…" I moan as I slow down on my walking. I was heading to the café. Where I go almost every day. Where Shirogane was. Where surely he will make a comment on the other day's events. I slow down even more. "This will totally stink."

'Ryou…' I think subconsciously, once again thinking his given name.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte_

_Dorekurai tatsu no kana?_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo_

I walk into the café. The Mew Mews stare at me.

"Um, hi?" I say, confused.

"Ichigo!" they cry as they all hug me.

"We're so sorry about what happened to you and Aoyama-san!" Retasu says.

I stare at the four of them. "H-How did you guys know about that? Did he stop by and tell you guys or something?"

"No, Shiro-MMPH!" Purin gets a hand covering her mouth before she can finish.

"Eh?" I think for a second. Shiro…Shirogane!

"So, Shirogane told you guys…" I can't believe him! That jerk! He should know better than to tell other people when someone's boyfriend cheated on them! And he probably was all, "Yeah, and Ichigo was being a big baby. As usual." Or, "Strawberry was stupid for falling for such a lie, that he actually liked her. Ha!" Or maybe, "She ran into my arms and then even called me Ryou! She probably has a crush on me! But, of course, who wouldn't?" Uh, but I don't have a crush on him! So I'll just say I don't, because I don't! …Do I? NO, OF COURSE I DON'T!

The others look pretty nervous. Zakuro is the first to speak up.

"Ichigo, Shirogane-san did it so that it wouldn't be painful for you. He said that if we didn't know, and said something about you and Aoyama, you'd hurt even worse. So he thought it would be better to fill us in. I'm sorry that you had to go through with something like that. But, you know, you really are better off without him. He never truly loved you, so he isn't worth your pure love."

"Zakuro-san," I say. She's right. He isn't that important if I was nothing but a toy for him. But still… "He was my first love…"

"Get over him!" Minto says, surprising us. "There's plenty of other cute guys out there! One of them is bound to fall in love with you, and you already got Kishu…"

"I don't have him!" I interrupt her. I hate that moron! Hate him, hate him, hate him! Geez…

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you're not even twenty and already you have people who love you, so don't give up!" Her facial expressions soften. "But, you know…if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you've got us."

"No, I'm fine!" I don't want them to see my real feelings. If I let my feelings get in the way, they'll go and throw a pity party for me. I'll be okay!

Unfortunately, the girls don't seem to believe me. But they leave me alone for now.

_Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori tsudzukete yuku_

I work as hard as I can. It's always easier to get your mind off of things by distracting yourself. I didn't want to admit it, but it really hurt, what Aoyama-kun did to me. I just don't understand; how could such a perfect couple become so totally screwed up?

But Shirogane…he made me feel better yesterday. It was amazing how much better I felt by being with him, even though it was for just fifteen minutes. Oh geez, listen to me! I sound like I love him!

Then, my worst nightmare comes true.

Aoyama-kun walks in with his new girlfriend. Retasu drops a plate, as does Purin, who drops what seems to be one hundred dishes onto the floor, while in the middle of a trick. Zakuro stops glaring and stares, while Minto sets down her tea.

Aoyama-kun and his girlfriend, who I think is named Sakura or something, get a table. I take a deep breath and head over there. "What are you doing here?"

Aoyama-kun looks laid back. "Well, you know the truth now, and my girl Sakura here wanted to try this place out."

I feel my blood boil. 'How dare he come here! How dare he act like we were nothing and not boyfriend/girlfriend! I can't believe that jerk!' Out of the corner of my eye I see the Mew Mews glaring at him, even Purin. I'm glad I have friends like them. Ryou-I mean SHIROGANE-walks down and sees the scene in front of him. The customers stopped eating, knowing that there was something interesting going on.

"Are you ready to order?" I say with clenched teeth.

_Hold Me Tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I Love You Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja kimi no kotto_

_Shirazuni ireba yukatta yo_

They both order soup. Sakura has SUCH an annoying voice! I mean, at least I don't sound like such a loser. Sure my voice isn't perfect, but still! I think I'm going to blow up. I felt like when Kishu tries to hug me and kiss me, or when his stupid midget friend Taruto calls me an old hag. Grrr…..

Then, as Akasaka-san gives me the dishes, with a 'Hold in there' look, an idea comes into my head. I'll give those dorks their soup, all right…

I approach their table, and pretend to slip. "Whoa!" And I pour the soup on them. It totally covers them.

Now, unless you've never heard of or seen any soup in your life, you should know that when soup is first cooked, it's pret-ty hot. As Aoyama-kun and Sakura discover.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The two run out of the café. Everyone in Café Mew Mew burst out laughing. I look at Shirogane, and even he's chuckling! I quickly turn around, mentally slapping myself. 'Why was I looking at HIM?'

This makes me feel better for a few minutes, relieving me of my anger for Aoyama (notice how I'm not saying –kun anymore) and Sakura. Then I'm overcome by despair. What happened to the couple that had everything?

We all get back to work. I look out a window. It's starting to snow. I sigh, and the glass fogs up.

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kana?_

_Tameiki ga mado Garasu (glass) kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro tomosu Kyandoru (candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite yukenai kana?_

Oh, gosh. I think tears are coming up. I immediately excuse myself and walk down into the lab, where no one is. I start crying, even more than I did yesterday. I hear the door open. I quickly wipe my face and look at the person who's now closing the door, so that me and him wouldn't be interrupted.

Shirogane.

I hope my face isn't red and puffy from crying. Gosh, he's probably going to make another comment.

But he doesn't. In fact, he does the most surprising thing, just like yesterday.

He sits down and holds me.

_Hold Me Tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I Miss You Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no kono Mafuraa (muffler) _

_Konya mo hitori dakishimeru yo_

"It's okay," he says. "You can cry more if you want."

"You'll call me a crybaby, though. A-And you'll make more rude and mean remarks…"

"If that's why you're trying to be strong, I swear I won't. In all honesty, I'm kind of jealous of you. You cry when your sad, and smile while your happy. So go ahead and cry."

I do. "S-Shirogane, why are you being so nice to me?" I hold onto his shirt tighter, like if I let go, something awful will happen.

I hear a small smile as he speaks. "Didn't you hear me yesterday? I love you."

My heart speeds up, and tears spill down even faster. "Shirogane, I…I don't know about how I feel about you…"

"It's fine. I just want you to be happy Ichigo. That's why I never mentioned anything when you were…before yesterday, I mean."

"Shirogane."

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi kakuseru no kana?_

Then, he kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips.

_Hold Me Tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo_

_I Love You Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

_Hold Me Tight…_

_I Love You…_

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you liked it! Please review! **

**Preview for the Next Chapter:**

**What happens when Ichigo's world falls apart even more?**


	4. Eternal Snow Lyrics

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey, everyone! Here are the lyrics to "Eternal Snow", from animelyrics . com. There's just a few minor changes I made. Chapter Four will hopefully be up shortly. :)  
**

**"I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?**

**Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or**

**Will you notice it**

**Even though I've never said anything?**

**Like snow, but quietly**

**It continues to pile up**

**Hold Me Tight if I think like this**

**I never wanted to know **

**What it was like to fall in love with someone**

**I Love You; my tears won't stop**

**Therefore, I should be free of you**

**How long will I keep thinking of you? **

**My sigh makes the window glass fog up**

**Now, a burning candle**

**Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?**

**Hold Me Tight, strong enough to break me**

**If we meet in a biting cold blizzard,**

**I won't feel the cold**

**I Miss You everytime I think of you**

**This muffler I knit for you **

**I'm holding it alone tonight.**

**If there was an eternally falling snow**

**This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?**

**Hold Me Tight if I think like this**

**I didn't want to know**

**What it was like to fall in love with someone**

**I Love You; my chest fills up**

**I want to cry out to the winter sky**

**I want to see you now."**

**ISN'T IT SO TOUCHING? I LOVE this song! If you've never heard of it before, I recommend this site to listen: angelfire . com / pa5/ pai2paisky/songs. html .   
**


	5. Chapter Four: Love and Loss

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Here's Chapter Four, in Ryou's POV! The song is "All I Have to Give" by the Backstreet Boys. I guess it doesn't 100 go with the story, but I thought it was a cool song, so yeah.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kratos Aurion Fan: Again, another long wait (sighs). Sorry! Anyway, thank you and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Lugian-Holly Before Swine: Thanks! I think I was getting a bit close to crying while typing it. Though, the soup scene was funny to do :)**

**Serene-Fears: YAY! COOKIES AND KITTENS! lol! Thank you!**

**AvenirYuina: Gracias!**

**Random Pairings: Yeah, Masaya totally whomps! (I've been watching "Recess" lately :)) There should be, like, a law that says you can't have a boyfriend that perfect. Thank you for your review!**

**Dream-angel114: Thanks so much! Sorry about the long update! I'm not good with updating quickly lol**

**Yoshiru: Thanks! And no, I'm not Japanese, I'm part Lithuanian :) I'm really into Japan though, and I love the songs and language :). **

**Kage-youkaigirl: Thanks for your review! Ryou rocks :)**

**Anti Cell: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Chibi Strawberry Neko: It's okay! I get pretty hyper over cliffhangers too, but I like doing it because it's just fun to do ;)**

**Suma Susaki: Arigato! **

**Disclaimer: I will do this in Old English. Ahem (clears throat) I don'teth owneth Tokyo Mew Meweth. It belongeth toeth Ikumi-saneth and Yoshida-saneth. Backstreet Boys doeseth noteth have my ownershipeth...That was fun :) (Yeah, I know they didn't say -eth at the end of every word practically, but it's fun doing it that way lol)  
**

** JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER FOUR: LOVE AND LOSS**

I let her cry helplessly into my shirt, hating Aoyama more and more with each tear that falls from Ichigo's eyes.

She says something, distracting me from my thoughts. "S-Shirogane, why are you being so nice to me?" She clutches my shirt tighter, and I hug her a bit tighter. I wish I could hold her like this, even when she's not broken like this.

I respond, smiling slightly, "Didn't you hear me yesterday? I love you."

Ichigo starts crying more, and automatically I regret even saying anything about my feelings for her. "Shirogane, I...I don't know about how I feel about you..."

"It's fine. I just want you to be happy Ichigo. That's why I never mentioned anything when you were...before yesterday, I mean." 'Please, forget about him,' I think. 'I can't stand seeing you like this.'

"Shirogane."

I can't take it. I move my head and kiss her...on the lips. I know I'll regret it later, but for now, I just want her to know how I feel about her.

_I don't know what he does to make you cry_

_But I'll be there to make you smile_

_I don't have a fancy car _(A/N Like I said, it doesn't 100 fit in with what Ryou's like)

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_I don't care if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart-I don't know_

_But if you were my girl_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart_

She begins to kiss back, but she quickly pulls away. She stares at me, and I feel a pang of guilt. I'm such an idiot! Ichigo is crying because her boyfriend cheated on her, and I KISS her! What kind of stupid genious AM I?

"Ichigo, I'm sorry!" That's all I can say. Before I can do anything else, Zakuro runs in.

"Akasaka-san told me to tell you guys to come up here. There's something interesting on the news." Blushing, my Strawberry and I head upstairs...I mean, _Strawberry_ and I.

We look and on the screen is a man reporting about a major fire nearby. I was surprised; usually, you hear about these types of things somewhere else, not right here in Tokyo. We watch as firetrucks rush down Okinawa Street.

"Wow, that's right next to where I live," Ichigo said. The girls looked at her. Just now they realized the puffiness of her eyes.

"Ichigo onee-chan, why were you crying, na no da?" Purin asked. The others looked at each other, already knowing the answer. Ichigo smiled, though it didn't seem as bright as usual, and said that she fell down the steps when getting something from the lab. She said how it really hurt and she started to cry. I sigh, knowing that the other girls won't fall for the trick, although Purin does. Ichigo really is something.

Suddenly, her face pales slightly, as she directs her attention back to the tv screen. "They're turning onto the street where I live. One of my neighbors may be in that home on fire!" Ichigo begs to Keiichiro to let her go and at least see who's house is on fire. He agrees, and we quickly pile into our car to drive out.

I end up sitting next to her, but she doesn't glance at me. I guess she's still pretty embarrassed.

I wish she could love me.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give_

_When you talk-does it seem like he's not_

_Even listening to a word you say?_

_That's okay babe, just tell me your problems_

_I'll try my best to kiss them all away..._

_Does he leave you when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all your time?_

_Baby please...I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day that you'll be mine!_

We look around on the street to see which one was on flames, but with all the smoke in the sky, it was a little hard to tell. We finally find it. To our surprise-and grief-we all know who lives there.

It was Ichigo's.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I could live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give_

_To you...Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more-inside_

_All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_

_I have inside...I love you_

_And I will give it to you_

_All I can give, all I can give_

_Everything I have is for you_

_But love is all I have to give_

Slowly, she opens the door, and we all go out with her, a bit behind her. Her steps began speeding up when she heard an officer say, "I think there are two people in there! Get that fire out ASAP!" I realize what she's going to do. She's going to try running into the house, and probably get herself killed. Most likely, her mother and father would already be dead. I quickly grab her as she goes into a run and ignores a firefighter calling, "Hey, girl! Get away from there!"

"LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET TO MOM AND DAD! MOM! DAD! HANG ON, I'M COMING!" It was like watching a replay of my life, but it was even worse. This wasn't just a repeat; it was happening to the girl I loved that had already had someone she loved ripped out of her life, even though it was different circumstances. 'Dang it! Why do these things have to happen to her?' I think angrilly.

"Ichigo, listen to me," I say, trying to keep my voice down. "You can't go in there."

"WHY NOT? YOU DON'T BOSS ME AROUND WHEN WE'RE OUT OF THE CAFE!" Angry and scared tears drip down her already tearstained face. I hold her tighter as she tries to escape my grasp, and into the reach of death. "Mom... Dad..." She collapsed from exhaustion, but I didn't let go, and she didn't make me. I pray as hard as I can that her parents are alive, and will be alive, though I don't expect they will be. I would gladly take her parents' place, in order for her to be happy. I would much rather give her that then let them die and her be like me.

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give_

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you...but_

_Love is all I have to give...to you._

She faints in my arms, and I hear the Mew Mews behind me crying.

We take her to the cafe and into a spare bedroom. The next morning, with Ichigo still sleeping and ending up not waking up until morning the day after, we found out that her parents did die in that fire. The cause of it was still unknown. I told everybody when they started arguing about who would tell her that I would do it. Now the only question: How could I tell her the two people who loved and raised her since she was born were dead?

**Prettyinpinkgal: ...Wow. o.O; That turned out...different than expected. It's a lot more gloomy, and now that I look, the lyrics TOTALLY don't fit the story. Well, a tiny bit, but not much. But, I don't feel like changing them, since it's late and I know you guys want the story ASAP. Sorry that the story was mainly lyrics (sweatdrops) without the lyrics, it was a very tiny chapter... Anyway, please review and tell me how bad or good it was:) Arigato gizaimasu!**


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening of Sleeping Beauty

**Prettyinpinkgal: I'm sorry, I haven't updated in years, it seems! I'll try updating more when I'm out of school. But anyway, I hated the last chapter, so I thought it was for the best that I redid it. Hopefully this will be better. It's in Ryou's POV. This song playing is, "Story of a Girl" by Nine Days. Only part of it, though. I hope this ends up being better than the original chappy! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Tokyo Mew Mew, "Story of a Girl", or Nine Days.**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER FIVE: AWAKENING OF THE SLEEPING BEAUTY**

I trudge up the stairs, wondering how Ichigo would take the news. _Stupid,_ I thought. _Her parents just died! How do you_ think _she'll take it!_ I reach the door and knock, awaiting an answer. None. "Ichigo? I'm coming in," I call. I walk into my bedroom, where the one I love lies sleeping. I smile slightly. She looks like an angel.

I shake my head, getting rid of the thought. I shouldn't be thinking about how cute she is; I have to be thinking about what to tell her when she wakes up.

PLAN A:

Me: Morning Ichigo!

Ichigo: Morning, Ryou!

Me: I'm sorry; your parents died in the fire.

Ichigo: (looking slightly depressed) Oh... (perks up) But at least you're alive! I discovered that I love you too, Ryou!

Me: Thank you God!

Uh, maybe that's not too realistic...

I try to think of more ideas when Ichigo's eyes start fluttering open. Okay, just tell her the truth. Everything's gonna be fine...

"Morning, Ryou!" Ichigo says happily. This takes me by surprise.

"Uh, good morning."

"How long was I asleep?" she asks.

I stutter, "A couple, um, days." I start clearing my throat, a nervous habit.

She blinks. "A couple...days..." Ichigo says, as if trying to process the information. She glances around. "Why am I in your room?"

"Well, it's not like you have your own bed now," I reply. I wince. Man, I can't say ANYTHING without sounding stuck up! However, Ichigo doesn't seem to even notice.

"What do you mean, I don't have a bed?" She seems genuinely confused, which is beginning to confuse ME. How on earth could she not know? Did she forget?

"Well, you know, the fire?"

"What fire?"

I blink. What the heck...? "Ichigo," I say cautiously. "Do you remember that day when you found out, well, that your boyfriend...?"

Ichigo sadly nods. "He was a big jerk," she says. Tears then well up in her eyes. My heart starts to ache as she cries. If she was still this upset over Aoyama, how could I tell her the two people that truly loved her ever since she was born were gone?

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her..._

_When she smiles _

"Yeah, I know," I say as I lightly hug her. She clutches my shirt as she scoots closer and sobs. Note to self: Get a gun to kill Aoyama with.

Ichigo looks up at me, a small smile forming on her lips. "I remember pouring soup all over him and that witch who calls herself his girlfriend. That was pretty funny."

Even I grin as I recall the scene. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing them around here for a while." I get serious. "What's the last thing you can remember?" I ask, back to my old serious self.

Ichigo thinks for a moment. "Ano...oh yeah! It was when you...kissed...me...heh heh..." She grows dark red in the face as she backs up a little from me. I feel my own cheeks flush.

"Yeah...sorry about that." I take a breath. I have to do it right now. "Listen, Ichigo. Do you remember anything, absolutely anything, that happened after that?"

Ichigo shakes her head, her bright red hair bouncing against her cheeks. "Nothing. Oh hey, talking about remembering, I remember having a dream that there was a huge fire on some house--it looked like mine--but anyway, so there was this house on fire, and I was screaming something. I think I turned and saw you, but it was really blury." She sighs. "It's a good thing that didn't happen, huh?"

I gulp. "Um, actually, remember that fire I mentioned earlier...?"

Ichigo nods slowly, then freezes in a mid-nod. She starts trembling, understanding that the two fires were the same. "God, please no..." she whispers. She begins trembling as tears slide down her shaking cheek.

_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but only found tears_

_And I can be so insincere_

_Making her promises never for real_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

I reach out to pat her head, hug her, I don't know. Suddenly, without warning, she slaps my hand away. I look at her, shocked.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault! If you'd let me go, I would have been able to save them! I hate you!" Ichigo cries out in anguish. Her brown eyes burn into my blue ones.

"Ichigo..." I start, but she screams for me to get out. I try again, but she yells even louder. Figuring it's best to leave her alone (no kidding?) I leave and close the door behind me. I lean against it and sigh. That worked out just_ great_, now, didn't it? Note the sarcasm.

But I guess I deserve her hating me (even though it's the exact opposite of what I want her to feel for me!). I mean, her parents just _died_. I remember that I told Keiichiro that I hated him for not letting me get to my parents and save them. It took me a month or two to not. I can't stand the thought of Ichigo hating me for that long, though.

I sigh again. I'm so selfish. Here I am, thinking about my stupid love life when Ichigo's parents just stinkin' died! I'm such a jerk! And a loser! I'm about at the point of banging my head against the wall when Keiichiro comes up from the stairs and motions for me to come down. Guess he just spared me a heck of a headache. My thoughts wander back to Ichigo. Is she going to be okay? No—probably not for a long time. My heart swells up when I think about her crying so much and I can't do a thing about it. I guess I just have to wait it out.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her..._

_When she smiles... _

But who caused the fire? Or maybe it was an accident. Of course; why would anybody want to hurt Ichigo's family? Keiichiro and I reach the lab. The four other Mews are here, throwing questions at me left and right.

"How'd she take the news?"

"Is she sad, na no da?"

"Of course she is. There's no reason for her not to be. We heard a yell, Shirogane. What happened?"

"Y-yes, is she alright?"

"Shut up and let me talk!" I yell. They immediately quiet down, and even Keiichiro raises his eyebrows at me. I mouth at him, "It worked, didn't it?" He sighs and goes back to work on searching for the cause of the deadly fire.

_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put of with this crud day after day!_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say._

_As long as we stand here waiting,_

_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!_

_How do we get there today?  
_

_When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  
_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

I run my fingers through my blonde hair. "She didn't remember anything about it at first. Let's just say, now that she _does_ remember, I'm not exactly her favorite person at the moment."

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_While she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her..._

_When she smiles..._

"What? She hates you just because you just because you saved her butt?" Minto says, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I guess. Ichigo thinks she could have saved her parents. Anyway, let's just leave her alone for now." I try not to show how concerned I am about her. I hope it's working.

The rest of Tokyo Mew Mew nod their heads. Suddenly, Masha zooms inside.

"Alien! Alien!" R-2000 cries as he flies around the room frantically.

Retasu grabs a hold of Masha, trying to calm it down. "Okay, so where is he?"

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way-   
_

_But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
_

_This is the story of a girl,  
_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
_

_I absolutely love her-_

To our surprise, we hear the door open (we had closed it when Masha came in). We turn and see Ichigo, her cheeks red from crying. She glares at me, then ignores me. "Hi everyone."

The girls flock to her, hugging her and telling her how sorry they were. Purin tells her that she'll do whatever she can to cheer her up, from balancing plates on her head to letting Ichigo play with her monkeys. Ichigo smiles a tad and thanks her. Keiichiro walks up to her and appologizes to her as well.

"So what's this about aliens?" Ichigo says as everyone calms down. She's not speaking to me whatsoever (just my luck!).

"Masha came in and said something about the aliens being on earth," I say weakly, smiling slightly and praying that she'd acknowledge me in some way other than a death glare. Which, of course, I get.

"Well? Is anyone going to answer me?" she says, deliberately ignoring me. Okay, now that actually hurt. I was finally getting close to her, too!

_This is the story of a girl;_

_Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
_

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
_

_I absolutely love her,  
_

_When she smiles... _

Sighing, Zakuro says, "Ichigo, please. This isn't Shirogane's fault. He saved..."

"He didn't save anyone! I could have saved my parents and been all right! End of discussion!" she snaps. When Keiichiro opens his mouth to speak, Ichigo whispers, "I don't want to talk about it right now..."

I wish she could smile again. I'd die for her if it meant her smiling and being happy again. I sigh. Even if she did smile again, it definitely wouldn't be at me.

_This is the story of a...girl!_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs _

_I absolutely love her..._

_When she smiles..._

_When she smiles!_

"Um, anyway, back to the aliens," Ichigo says, interrupting my thoughts. "We should probably transform now, right, Mew Mews?"

"Ichigo, do you think you will be able to handle it? I mean, at a time like this..." Retasu says, looking worriedly at Ichigo.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go. I think it'd be best to get my mind off of the whole...incident." The others nod, and transform.

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

"..." Ichigo looks frantically in her pockets, searching for her pendant. The others, fully tranformed, wait patiently, considering what the redhead had been through. Frustration soon turned to fear on Ichigo's face as she says...

"It burned down in the house."

**Prettyinpinkgal: Better? Worse? Cool? Cruddy? Whatever it is, please review! I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you guys a REAL new chapter. With summer break, I'll hopefully get to do that.**


	7. Chapter Six: Aliens and Parties

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi! In case you haven't read it yet, the previous chapter has been redone. It's in Ryou's POV, and it's a different conflict thing. So, if you haven't read it, it'll be best to do so now before you continue on with this chapter. For those of you who have, onto the story! Thanks for your reviews, peoples! This time, it's Ichigo's POV, but it's going to be switching back and forth. Oh, and cookies! You all get cookies for your reviews and support! Even if you're just a reader, you get a cookie! Now, onto the disclaimer...  
**

**Disclaimer: Ryou & Kish: Prettyinpinkgal doesn't own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew! Only us, because she bought us off of eBay...(which we still hate her for...)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (smiles and shows button to shock collars)**

**R&K: NEVER MIND! WE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Oh, by the way, Kish, you're making an appearance in this chapter :)**

**Kish: I get to see my kitten? Yes! You're not so bad, after all!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (to Ryou) See? I'm not so bad after all:)  
**

**Ryou: (glares at prettyinpinkgal) You made Ichigo hate me. You're that bad and worse.**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Awww. That's not nice. (gets ready to push shock collar button) Umm... right, the story. Well, here ya go! Oh, and "No More Words" by Ayumi Hamasaki is going to be the song in here. Thanks for the suggestions, guys!**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER SIX: ALIENS AND PARTIES**

I feel the others staring at me. This is just _great_! Perfect time to lose my pendant. I shift from one foot to the other, praying that somehow I'm wrong and I just dropped it in Ryou's room...

Ryou. That jerk! I hate him! But if my pendant really did burn down in that house, I wouldn't have been able to help them anyway.

I shake my head. It's getting harder and harder to think. Everything's happening at once. I probably could have saved at least one of my parents when my home burned to the ground.

"C...come on. Let's get to the battle," I say.

"But Ichigo..." Retasu says nervously.

"It's fine. I might not be able to help much, but I'll do my best," I reply, grinning a tad. I still feel Ryou's aqua eyes staring at me. I wish he'd stop. I go to shoot another glare at him, but I stop. For some weird reason, I kind of like that he's looking at me; it makes me feel kind of safe, like he won't let anything happen to me... What am I thinking!

"Ichigo...Ichigo?" a voice says, shaking me out of my thoughts. It's Zakuro. "It's time to go," she says, her eyes showing some concern.

"Wha...? Oh, right. Okay, coming!" I rush off with her. Guess the rest of the Mews already left.

We finally reach the stupid aliens. I guess I'll be the distraction or something. Huh...I'm not the distraction that much, am I? Oh well. Guess there's a first time for everything!

"Kitten!" Holy cow. To make this oh so wonderful day even better, let's throw in an obsessive big-eared alien bent on world destruction and has a huge crush on me. Fantastic.

"Hey, are you actually just here to go with me to our ship this time, Kitten?" Kish says. Don't get me wrong, it's kind of sweet how he likes me, but I'm kind of not in the mood for his stupid attacks.

"Maybe after I grow a few more arms and call myself a squid," I say irritably. Mews Mint and Lettuce kick another chirema anima's butt, while Pudding "plays" with Taruto and Zakuro takes care of Pai.I wish I could help. If only I could transform...

"You don't look very happy.Is it because your little houseisgone?" I freeze. How the heck does Kish know about my hou...oh no.

"You didn't..." I snarl. I've never_, ever_ been this mad in my entire life. "You were the one who killed my parents, weren't you?" My fists clench and unclench. It's taking every ounce of my being not to kick this sorry alien's butt.

"Sorry, Kitten, but that was just a bonus. Killing your parents wasn't on our agenda. But hey, they were going to die once we defeated you anyway!" He leans in closer, his eyes looking more concerned. "I'm sorry,"he says quietly. "I know that parents mean a lot." Kish looks away. "Mine died when I was five. I don't remember them much, but what I do remember is that I always felt happy with them."

My eyes widen for a moment. So he knows what I've gone through. Then again, so does Ryou... No. That doesn't explain Kish's actions.

"Why'd you do it," I say, making my voice sound so cold that icicles could appear. It came out more like a statement than a question.

"Well, it's not like I knew you're parents were in the house! I mean, Pai did figure there was a possibility that humans could be in there, but..."

"But you started the fire anyway. Well, what do you know, Kish? It turns out my parents are DEAD 'cause of you!" I yell. I bite my lip, trying not to start sobbing. "Like I said before," I say, my voice much calmer, "why'd you do it?"

"Because we wanted this," a voice says suddenly. I turned and there was...a new alien?

"The name's Melon," he says. He looks as serious as Pai, and appeared around a few years older than him. "As I was saying, we wanted this." Raising his hand, he revealed my pendant.

"Give that back!" I shout. He sneers at me.

"Quite the toughy, aren't you? Unfortunately, you don't seem to understand the whole "taking over the world" concept. We take your planet. We watch you all get obliterated. And with you unable to transform, it just makes our plan progress more rapidly."

"Darn it," I mutter under my breath. Suddenly, a kick lands right at my stomach. "Oof!" I land on my back. I faintly hear the others cry, "Ichigo!" as I slowly stand up. Melon punches me point blank, sending me flying again. I cry out as I land on the hard ground.

I hear Melon say, "That's enough for today! Let's leave them alone...for now." I think I hit my head really hard. Everything's going fuzzy. I try to sit up, but everything becomes pitch black.

**Ryou's POV**

When I see Ichigo's bloody body and the girls' worried faces, I feel sick. Keiichiro takes her into my room and gets something to stop the blood. When he comes back down smiling and says she'll be fine with some rest, I feel myself relax. Thank God she'll be alright.

Keiichiro says, "Ryou, tell the girls about your idea." Immediately, the Mews perk up.

"What is it, na no da?" Purin asks enthusiastically.

"I was thinking that we should have a party to cheer Ichigo up. She seemed to enjoy the last one."

Minto nods. "That sounds perfect. It's just the thing to cheer her up. I mean, we can't expect her to get back to her spacey, perky self because of some party, but every little effort will help."

Retasu smiles. "Yes! We'll have to do any little thing to get Ichigo happy again."

_Two hours later..._

We finally have all the details picked out. We've decided to have the party tomorrow. Keiichiro says Ichigo will feel fine by then. I think about the last party. It was probably the best night in my entire life. I had been dancing with Ichigo. Heh, she was so nervous when I pulled her onto the dance floor! It was the closest I'd ever been to Ichigo.

But of course,I'm not expecting this to be like last time. Last time, Ichigo didn't worry about her pendant. Last time, Ichigo wasn't an orphan. Last time, Ichigo wasn't homeless. Last time, Ichigo didn't hate my guts.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday. After yesterday's fight with the aliens' new leader, I'm feeling much more energized. I'm even smiling! I thought about it last night. My parents would want me to smile and move on with my life. I still love them so much, but Mom and Dad would want me to smile, like always, so I will. I think Minto, Retasu, Zakuro, and Purin all know that I'm pushing myself to be cheerful, but they haven't said anything.

Akasaka-san walks intoRyou'sroom (Ryou sleeps in the lab), carrying a package. "Hello, Ichigo," he says cheerfully. "I have a package from Ryou."

I frown. Is this another way to get me to talk to Ryou again? "I don't want anything from him."

He sighs. "You'll need it for tonight. You can't come downstairs wearing jeans, can you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There's going to be a party tonight, so you'll need something to wear." Curious, I open the box and find a gorgeous pink dress. As I gape at it, I hear a noise at the door. Tokyo Mew Mew walks in, each carrying a box.

"We know you don't have a lot of stuff right now, so we all bought you something to go with the dress!" Retasu said cheerfully.

"I...I don't know what to say," I say quietly. "Thank you all so much!" I say louder, a huge grin on my face. I'm so happy! I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have friends like these.

"Don't thank us," Zakuro says, a small smile on her face. "Thank Shirogane. The party was his idea. He picked out the dress, too."

I frown. I'm not really mad at him anymore. Actually, I don't think I ever was. I think I may have just wanted someone to blame for my parents' deaths. "But," I say after voicing my previous thoughts to the others, "now I have Melon and the other aliens to blame!"

The others laugh, and I thank them again. "Is Ryou going to be at the party?" I ask, trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Uh-huh! You should talk to him then!" Purin says.

I smile. "Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

The party is incredible! Everything is so beautiful and fancy and everything! After going into the restroom quickly to make sure I look alright, I walk out onto the dance floor. I notice Ryou at the refreshment booth, scanning the crowd for someone. 

I probably really hurt him. He loves me, and I acted so awful to him. I stare at the ground. "I'm so horrible," I whisper.

After a few minutes of staring at the ground and thinking, I hear someone say, "Hey, Strawberry."

"Nyaaa!" I cry in shock. I feel my head. Darn cat ears! I quickly cover them, then I attempt to cover my tail. This can be really annoying sometimes. I glance up, and I see Ryou there.

"I'm glad you came and wore the dress," he says hesitantly.

My ears and tail disappear. I let my hands drop to my sides as I say, "Thanks. It was really nice of you to think of this for me. And," I add, "thank you for the dress."

"It's not too plain then?" he asks.

"Plain? It's beautiful! The most gorgeous dress I've ever seen! Even more than that other one you picked out for me!"

"Glad you like it," he says, smiling. For some reason, my heart skips a beat.

"Um, Ryou? I'm..." I bow. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused.

"I was so mean to you even though you saved my life and you were there when Aoyama cheated on me and you were trying to comfort me about my parents and I'm ramblingaren't I?" I say in one breath.

He blinks. "I don't blame you for being angry with me..." He stops for a moment or two. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?"

I smile. "Yes, I'm not mad anymore."

Ryou's aqua eyes light up, and a smile covers his face. "Good, I'm glad!" I feel my face get a little warm. This is the first time I've ever seen him smile like that.

Another song comes on. "Do you want to dance?" Ryou asks me.

I smile at him. "Sure."

And as we dancearound, the music barely audible to us, I realize that I may actually feel something other than friendship for Ryou.

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_

_Ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku_

_Soshite soshite bokutachi wa_

_Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku_

_Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa_

_Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto_

_Iki toshi ikeru mono nara_

_Sono subete ni_

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no _

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara _

_Aa boku wa haisha de ii _

_Itsu datte haisha de itai n da_

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa _

_Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku _

_Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa _

_Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku_

_Mamoru beki mono no tame ni _

_Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni _

_Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi _

_Sono subete ga_

_Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no_

_Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara_

_Aa boku wa haisha de ii_

_Itsu datte haisha de itai n da_

_Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou_

_Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai_

_Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo_

_Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo_

_Toki ni muryoku dakara_

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hallelujah! Another chapter done! All nighters are great that way; you get to write as long as you want XD. I'm impressed, it's about three thirty at night and I'm hardly tired! (My eyes are getting a little sore for looking at the computer screen so long, though) And it's so long... XD! Please review everyone! And remember, I changed the previous chapter, so please read it! **


	8. Chapter Seven: Feelings and Dates

**Prettyinpinkgal: AAAAAH! School's starting soon! Where has the summer gone? Hmm...at least we get to learn some new languages this year...but still. School is school is school! And how on earth did I end up in eighth grade already...? You know what? I've been writing on fanfiction for more than a year! Holy crud! Well, here's chapter seven of "Just a Dream"! Enjoy! And thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry about the mistake in the previous chapter, meghan158! And to a little girl blue, I don't mean for it to end up like that, I just was posting songs I knew. I usually listen to pop, j-pop, j-rock, sometimes rock, and that's pretty much it. This chapter, I'm using "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" by The Cheetah Girls, and they're not all white. But I'm really sorry if I sounded prejudiced or something; I'm really not. I'm sorry! And to Dragon Mistress, I agree, if you have a WHOLE lot of sugar, it's sooo much fun! I got mentally hyper while I was staying up, so I sent this big, freaky email to one of my friends, and it was so weird I ended up saving a copy for myself! Ahhh, good times. Goooood times. lol I'm feeling pretty hyper right now XP Oh, and this is in Ichigo's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ryou: Finally! You get Ichigo to like me! Yes!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yup :)  
**

**Kish: But you made Ichigo hate me! Geez:(**

**Prettyinpinkgal: -.- Mmm, yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, do the disclaimer please!**

**Ryou&Kish: Prettyinpinkgal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" by the Cheetah Girls. She only owns the both of us and Melon.**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Whoa! An author's note without shocking you guys! Good boys! (throws treats)**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: FEELINGS AND DATES  
**

Well. It's been a month since the party. A month since dancing with Ryou. A month since realizing _I might like him_. But, what if I don't like him? Maybe I'm just _thinking _I like him just because I don't have a boyfriend and I'm lonely or something. Man, I'm so confused!

I leave my apartment, which I managed to get a few weeks ago. My parents' funeral was two days after the party. The Mew Mews, Ryou, and Akasaka-san had come with me, so I felt a bit better. My parents had left behind some money for me, so I used some of it to buy an apartment.

It's strange, coming home and realizing that no one's there to greet you. It still feels sort of surreal, like my parents are alive somewhere. But that can't be. I mean, I went to their funeral. The only time people end up being alive is if it's in a movie. Never in real life.

I push these thoughts from my mind. I can't be thinking about stuff like that now! I should focus on the present. Besides, if I think any more about Mom and Dad being gone, I won't be able to make it to the street without crying!

I walk down the steps, checking my mailbox to see if there's any mail for me. Junk mail, junk mail, and more junk mail. I throw them in the nearby trash can and go out the door. Another constant thought comes into my mind, this time about Ryou.

I walk out of the apartment building, heading towards my favorite spot in the nearby park. I sit and watch a few couples walk by and some kids scream and laugh as they run around. I sigh. Kids have it so easy.

Ryou comes back into my mind. I know I might like him, but do I _really _like-like him? I know he loves me, but I told him that I didn't know how I felt. I mean, back then I was sort of guessing that I had a thing for him, but I feel like that feeling has gotten stronger, like it's not some passing crush. It's strange. I never even felt this way with Aoyama. I felt happy with him, but now that I think about it, I always felt like something was missing. When I'm with Ryou, he always makes me feel like I'm completely happy! ...Is it just me, or am I sounding like some sappy romance author?

Okay, so I definitely like Ryou. But what if it really isn't the real deal? I mean, I can't be in..._love_... Besides, I really screwed up with choosing Aoyama to be my boyfriend. What if I mess up again?

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no..._

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the agrivation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there_

_Done that_

I really want to talk about it with Minto, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro, but I'm still a bit worried about telling them. I mean, what if they figure it out that it's Ryou? They might tell him then! No, telling the Mews is _definitely_ not an option.

An image of Ryou creeps into my mind, a constant thing that happens many times a day now. His aqua eyes, his golden hair...

I sigh, as I often do when I think of him. I gaze into the blue sky above me, as if it held the answer to my frequent question:

Do I love Ryou?

I shake my head, clearing my head. I can't be in love with him! Besides, in the middle of fighting three aliens plus their new leader, and I'm still hurting because of my parents' deaths, and to top it all off, I can't transform. And in the midst of all this, I'm thinking about a guy. Weird.

Ryou and I haven't really talked personally since the party. He doesn't give any indication that he still likes me...Ah! Wait! What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if, since it's been a month and I still haven't told him how I felt about him, he found someone else? Crud!

Oh, what am I thinking? There's no I'd tell him I like him, not when I messed up so badly in choosing Aoyama. However, I'm beginning to think I'm starting to like Ryou a bit more than like, but I won't say I'm in love.

_Who ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through ya_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feelin', who you're thinkin' of_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, uh oh _

_It's too...cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Then again, I loved Aoyama a lot, and look how that turned out! Ryou and I used to fight constantly. Sure, we haven't recently, but that's just because I've been going through a hard time. What if we go back to fighting again?

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when ya start out_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"_

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"  
_

"Ichigo?" a voice says, knocking me out of my thoughts. I look up and see the very boy I'm thinking about.

I look down again, blushing slightly. "Oh, uh, hi, Ryou. Um..."

He sits beside me on the bench. "Are you waiting for someone?" I shake my head, and we sit in ackward silence.

After a few minutes, we turn to each other and say, "Um...!" at the same time. We both look away, and I rub my head. This is really ackward...

A few women walk by, looking at us and say barely audibly, "What a cute couple!" I look at Ryou, my face blood red. The only way I can tell he heard them was that his cheeks were slightly flushed. I look away again, embarrassed at what the women had said.

My eyes widen when Ryou suddenly says, "Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Wh-what?" I ask, surprised.

Ryou has a determined look on his face, and he sort of looked like a little kid. "I mean, only if you want to! I wanted to ask you earlier, but I got a little, I don't know, nervous. So, since you're not waiting for anyone, do you want to go with me?"

I stare at him, then I begin to giggle. "I'm sorry," I say in between laughs as Ryou stares at me. "It's just that, it was one of the first times I've seen you look so flustered, and I couldn't help but laugh!" When I calmed down, I said, "I'd like to go to the movies with you, but..." I trail off, my smile fading. I'm still not one hundred percent sure of my feelings for Ryou.

"It's fine. We'll go as just friends, okay?" he said, as if he read my mind. I nod happily, and we walk to the movie theater.

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not lying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That you got, got, got it back?_

"Which movie do you wanna see?" Ryou asks me.

I point at a poster. "This one! I saw a commercial for it. It looks so sweet!" I cry happily.

Ryou mutters, "A chick-flick. Great."

I give a playful glare at him. "Fine, what movie do _you _want to see?" He nods toward another poster. It's a war movie. Bleh.

After a few moments of thinking, I say, "Hey, let's do rock-paper-scissors!"

"Sure." I win. :) Ryou sighs. "Fine, we'll go to the sappy romance movie." I grab his hand, and we go purchase tickets. We get some popcorn, and we sit down. The previews begin. I glance over at Ryou. He really is cute. He notices me, and I quickly look back at the screen, my face burning.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say I'm it, no no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The actual movie starts, and end up crying in some parts (I can't help it! It's a really sweet movie!) Ryou looks bored. At one point, I can feel him staring at me. Thinking that he was silently begging for us to go to a different movie, I turn to him and get ready to say, "You're the one who asked me which movie I wanted to see, and I won rock-paper-scissors, so there!" But he's not giving a pleading look. He was smiling, looking right at me. When he sees me looking back at him, he quickly looks back at the screen and knocks the popcorn over. I sweatdrop. So even he has his moments.

I go back to watching the movie. The guy and girl are kissing. I imagine it's Ryou and I. Sure, we'd kissed before, but I never really kissed him back, and it was never a long kiss. I smile to myself.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love!_

_The scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Eventually, the movie ends, and I'm finally clear on my feelings for Ryou. He and I leave the theater, and he asks if I want to go out for dinner with him later. "I mean, just as friends."

I don't want to be just friends, but I don't want to take this too fast, either. I grin happily. "Sure!" He tells me he'll pick me up at my apartment around six. I wave, and we go our seperate ways.

I stare up at the nearly cloudless sky, my face a little red, and I give a small smile. I think,

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in...love._

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yeah! Finally, Ichi-chan's finally realizing she seriously loves Ryou! Yay! And I might have mentioned this in the earlier author's note, but I now have seventy-five reviews for this story! Woot! Thanks so much everybody! Here's cake! (Hands out pieces of cake) Well, please review:) Oh, and, um, this might have ended up a bit repetitive. I'm very sorry if it is! Um, anyway, ja ne!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: A Blooming Love & an Accident

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hi! Since we've now reached a grand total of 87 REVIEWS (13 more until one-hundred! BOOOYA! That's my dream, to get one hundred reviews for a fanfic XD), I give you all brownies :) Plus, you guys just deserve them cuz you all rock so hard, and I'm very thankful to you guys :) And yeah, I think I knew you as Kratos, XxRockman. Maybe...I think...Possibly (Gomen, I can never remember peoples' names, even if they're usernames)... Oh yeah, and this is in Ryou's POV  
**

**Ryou: (dreamy look and silly grin on his face-it's hard imagining him with a silly grin on his face, isn't it?-) Ichiogs's in love with me...I think I died and went to heaven...**

**Kish: (evil grin) Ha! She's gonna hate you since you mispelled her name! Proves how highly you think of her XP**

**Ryou: (snaps out of it) Huh? (rereads) Oh! Sorry, Ichigo!**

**Kish: (cracks up)**

**Ryou: (death glares) Shut up! You can't even spell misspelled!**

**Kish: No! You mispelled mispelled!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: This is amusing -.-**

**Ryou and Kish: Then again, it's prettyinpinkgal's fault everything's spelled wrong. She just has cruddy spelling...**

**Prettyinpinkgal: What's that? (slams fist on table) (ramen flies at her face) AAAH! It BURNS! **

**Prettyinpinkgal: (later) Yes, random is right lol. Please enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, BoA, or her song Every Heart. I love that song :D BoA has such a great voice, and can sing well in English, too!  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A BLOOMING LOVE AND AN ACCIDENT  
**

I grin as I look at the clock. It's five-fifty. I should get going now.

I think about where to take Ichigo. Should we go somewhere fancy? Nah, she would worry about not dressing in more appropriate attire. After thinking for a while, I decide to take her to Hoshi's. I heard it's supposed to be good.

I leave my room and go down the steps. "And where do you think _you're _going?" I hear a voice ask in a teasing voice.

"Out," I say briefly to my friend.

"Dressed like _that_?" Keiichiro asks, glancing at what I was wearing. "Normally, you stick to the same outfit all the time. It must be an interesting event if you're wearing something different." Then he puts on a sly smile. "Does it have something to do with Ichigo?"

I feel my cheeks redden a bit. "Of course not. Anyway, I'm going to be late. See ya," I say, quickly walking out the door. Keiichiro really is like a parent.

I glance at my watch when I see Ichigo's apartment building come into view. It's almost six. Perfect timing.

To my surprise, I see a redhead in front of the main door. I feel my heart race. It's Ichigo. She looks even cuter than usual, with her hair not being in pigtails, and blowing with the breeze. As usual, she's wearing pink, but it's in a casual dress. She looks like an angel.

When I reach her, she turns and gives me her trademark smile. "Hi, Ryou!" Is it just me, or is her smile even brighter than usual?

"Hey. You look..." I can't say "great"; it doesn't do her justice.

Ichigo takes my brief pause the wrong way. "Do I look okay? I picked out something that wasn't too fancy; um, but maybe it's too casual. I could go change real quick! I promise, it'll be only a minute!" She goes to open the door when I grab her arm and smile at her.

"You don't have to change. You look better than perfect," I say, meaning it. I watch with amusement as her cheeks grow dark red, and she suddenly finds interest in gazing at the sidewalk.

"Oh...um...thanks...you look really good, too..." I grin.

"Come on, let's go," I say, walking with her to Hoshi's. The waiter seats us, and I order nikujaga, while Ichigo orders tenpura. The waiter bows, then walks away.

For a while, Ichigo and I sit in akward silence. "So..." she says, obviously stuck on what to say.

"So..." I say, trying to think of something as well.

"Is...this your first time at Hoshi's?" Ichigo asks. I'm glad one of us has thought of something to say.

"Yeah. I've heard this place is supposed to be pretty good. And you?" I ask.

Ichigo smiles. "I used to come here all the time with my parents. We came here whenever Dad came home early. Mom always wanted to get out of cooking," she giggled. Then her happy expression fades, leaving sadness in its place.

Crud. Of _course _I have to pick a place that reminds her of her parents! _Idiot, _I think as I mentally kick myself. "Sorry," I say, not really sure of what to do.

Her expression brightens. "No, it's okay! It's sad, but it sort of feels good talking about my parents." Her next question surprises me. "Hey, Ryou? What were your parents like?"

"Huh?" I ask, thrown off guard.

"Oh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to!" Ichigo cries, waving her hands as if to get rid of the question.

"No, I'm just...surprised. Well," I start, thinking back. "My mom was really beautiful. She was kind and honest, and always made me feel better when the kids at school picked on me for being a kid genious. Mom was always fascinated with my dad's research. Dad taught me a lot of things, although sometimes, I taught him a thing or two myself," I say with a chuckle. "Dad always told me to never care about what people thought, and to always remember that he and mom loved me and were happy to be my parents."

Ichigo smiles. "They seemed like good people."

"Yeah, they were. I never saw your parents much. What were they like?" I ask.

"Weird." We laugh, and our meals came out. As I watch in shock as Ichigo basically sucks up her food, she says between bites, "Mom always was great at listening, and Dad could make anyone get in a cheerful mood. But they really were weird. Dad always wanted to kill any guy who came within ten feet of me," she mumbles.

We begin talking about other things, like what we think life would be like if we hadn't been involved in the Mew Project. "I'd be stuck living a boring life of school and homework," Ichigo says, taking another bite of her tenpura.

"I'd probably be a world-famous scientist that would become more popular than Einstein," I reply.

"You're awfully confident, aren't you?" Ichigo frowns playfully.

I give her my trademark smirk. She sticks her tongue out.

I pay for our meals, and we head out. "Do you want to do something else?" I ask her. She thinks for a second, then her face lights up.

"Let's do karaoke!" she cries.

_Great. Karaoke. _"Wouldn't that be embarrassing, singing in front of someone?" I ask, desperately trying to get out of having anything to do with singing.

Ichigo gives me a quizzical glance, then puts on a creepy, knowing smile. "You can't sing, can you?"

"W-what? I never said..."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face. You don't have to sing, but can we please go anyway?" She puts on her cutest pleading look, one that I had received countless times when she "requested" a raise.

I give in and say, "Okay." I was genuinely interested in hearing her singing.

"Great!" Her smile makes my heart skip. She grabs my hand tightly and leads me through the winding streets of Tokyo. Obviously, she's done karaoke a lot.

We arrive at our destination, and she rushes in, still holding my hand (which I'm loving). "Let's get a private room," Ichigo says.

"No way. You're the one who wants to sing so bad. I'm going to force you to sing in front of everyone." Much to Ichigo's dismay and my enjoyment, we go to the main karaoke room. The person singing right now isn't too bad.

I turn my gaze towards Ichigo. My eyes widen when I see her looking really pale. I place my arm on her shoulder and ask, "Are you okay?"

She looks at me and blushes. I realize why she's blushing, and I take my arm off her. "I can't do this," she mutters in a quiet voice.

"Of course you can. Just get up there," I say supportively.

Ichigo has a desperate look in her eyes. "Please don't laugh at me, Ryou," she pleads.

I tell her that I wouldn't. I want to ask her why what I did meant so much to her, but it Ichigo's turn now. I give her a gentle shove in the direction of the stage. She looks back at me, and I give her a smile. She gives me a weak smile of her own, then slowly walks onstage.

"Um, I'm going to be singing 'Every Heart' from BoA," Ichigo says nervously into the mike.

"Wow, she's kinda hot," I hear from a guy in a seat near mine. I send him a death glare, and he shrinks in his seat, not mentioning another word about Ichigo.

My attention turns to her when I hear the music start. Then she sings.

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
Every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_." The audience is silent, listening to Ichigo's voice. I'm surprised how well she sings. No; "well" doesn't do it justice. Slowly, Ichigo's face begins to show confidence, and she smiles gently.

"_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta..._

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru._

_ Donna egao o deaetara  
Every heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every heart shiawase ukabete nemuru._

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni..._

_ Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku_."

She looks in my direction, and I smile at her, a silent assurance that she's doing great. She smiles back, and sings more.

"_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet  
Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine..._

_ Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzuketeyuku_." Ichigo finishes, looking at me. I'm the first one to clap. She blushes a little, and then beams when the rest of the audience begins to clap and demand an encore. She does the song one more time, and then steps down from the stage.

"And you were worried," I say with a smirk.

"I want to see _you _go up there," she shoots back.

We walk out of the building, and we wait at the sidewalk for the light to change. Suddenly, Ichigo grabs my sleeve. "I forgot my purse!"

"I'll get it. Wait here," I reply, walking back in the building.

**Ichigo's POV**

I hope my purse hasn't been stolen. I frown and sigh. I _really _hope Ryou doesn't start teasing me about how I'm such an airhead.

I hear a child's sobs, and I look around. _Oh no..._ The kid's in the middle of the street!

Ignoring the red light, I rush out into the street. "I'll be right there!" I shout to the kid, trying to dodge the cars zooming by. Then the creepiest thing happens.

I reach the kid, who gives me an evil grin, and disappears. I look around, then hear a car honk. I glance up.

A car. It tries to stop, but it can't. "ICHIGO! GET OUT OF THERE!" I hear a voice cry. Ryou's.

_God, please save me, _I manage to think as I gain the ability to move. But it's too late.

I feel the collision, then I start blacking out. But I hear one cry as I become engulfed in darkness. "ICHIGO!"

**Melon's POV**

I smirk as I watch the redhead get hit. How I love using holograms. And humans can be so foolish.

"That, Kish," I say, glancing at the alien, "is how to get rid of a human without getting your hands dirty."

"Ichigo..." he murmurs. He appears worried about the Mew Mew. What a fool.

"Even if she doesn't die, she's bound to be badly hurt. Just one less obstacle in our way for taking over Earth." I glance at Kish. I wonder if I should trust him. I think he cares about that pathetic human more than he should.

"Let's go back. Now," I command. He starts to obey, looks back at the unconscious girl, and disappears with me back to the ship.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I think I made the characters too OOC. I'm very sorry :(. I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not. I mean, not saying I would normally like it if Ichigo gets hurt! But, I think that it's not interesting enough (until the end, that is). Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, anyway. I'm so evil, getting Ichigo hit by a car. I have a feeling I'm going to drown in angry reviews lol jk. Although maybe I will... Anywho, please review, whether you're angry or not! **

**Next time: Will Ichigo survive? Who will protect Earth? Will Ryou blame himself? How many more tragedies will these two face? Find out next time in the latest chapter of "Just a Dream!"**


	10. Chapter Nine: Trying to Hold On to You

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello everyone! It was my birthday October 11 (I forgot to mention this last time ;) ). So I'm now officially 14! Yes! Thank you, Lord! By the way, for the translated lyrics of pretty much any song I put up on here that's in Japanese, go to anime lyrics. com (without the spaces). Anyway, during the last chapter, it was really fun getting into Melon's character and writing things in his POV. ...That sounds evil, doesn't it? I guess it's just because I normally don't put stuff in a villain's POV, so doing it for Melon was different. BTW, this chapter is switching between Ryou's POV and Ichigo's. Anyway! 95 REVIEWS! WOOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! (hands out candy) Happy Halloween, too! (dresses up as ghost by using white sheet)  
**

**R&K: (sweatdrop) Idiot.**

**Prettyinpinkgal: XP As your punishment, I'm picking what you're both gonna be for Halloween! Mwahaha! Ryou, you be a cat, and Kish, you're being an alien!**

**Kish: -.- It must be hard being so stupid... (gets whacked in the head with a frying pan by prettyinpinkgal)**

**Ryou: o.O; Since Kish's unconscious and prettyinpinkgal's on a violence rampage, I guess I have no choice but to do the disclaimer. Prettyinpinkgal doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If she did, it would sti-- (sees evil looking prettyinpinkgal) ...I mean, be really great! (prettyinpinkgal grins) Prettyinpinkgal also doesn't own "Saigo no Yakusoku" from "Marmalade Boy." Um, you should review, because if you don't, she'll take her sadness out on us (glances nervously at frying pan still in prettyinpinkgal's hands)  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER NINE: TRYING TO HOLD ON TO YOU  
**

"ICHIGO!" I cry as I watch her get hit. I had gone in the karaoke place to get Ichigo's purse, but I had glanced out the window quick enough to see Ichigo run into the middle of the street.

All the cars stop, just like Ichigo's life might have. Rushing out onto the already crowded street, swarming around the girl I love, I push through the people to reach Ichigo. _God, please let her be alright! _I pray when I collapse onto the hard ground beside her. I barely realize I'm sitting in her blood.

I think someone's calling for help. "Ichigo..." I whisper. I'm too shocked to really understand what's happened. I gently caress her cheek. It's not as warm as it should be.

I can hardly feel the rain starting to fall. Someone tries to help me up. "Do you know this girl?" the paramedic asks. I nod, still staring at Ichigo, who was being lifted up by other doctors. Even so badly hurt, she looks so beautiful.

"Please come with me. You can ride along with the girl." I'm glad. I want to be close to her.

"Ichigo," I murmur.

"What?"

"Her name is Ichigo Momomiya."

_Sayonara isogu youni_

_Anata ni furi dasu ame_

_Nanika nandemo ii hanashite_

_Motto soba ni itai_

I get into the ambulance with the paramedics. I hold onto Ichigo's hand tightly, finally coming out of my shock. _Ichigo...hang on! _I shout in my mind. For the first time, after so many years, tears fall from my eyes._  
_

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

It's so cold. Where am I? Everything's so dark. I think someone's holding my hand, but the feeling seems so far away. How did I get here?

The car. The kid. I remember now. _Am I dead? _

No. If I was, I'd be in heaven. And this doesn't really look like hell. So does that mean I'm alive?

I want to be. I don't want to die! I don't! I want to see Minto, Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro! I want to see Akasaka-san, Miwa, and Moe! And more than anything, I wanna tell Ryou that I love him!

_Kono te o hanaseba mou_

_Anata ni todokanai no_

_Korae kirenaku naru omoi ni _

_Kitsuku hitomi tojita_

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

Time ticks by so slowly. I pace, then sit, then pace again in the hospital lobby. The Mew Mews are here, as well as Keiichiro. Retasu's crying, Purin's trying to do acrobatics to cheer up some other people waiting for their loved ones (she's trying to get her own mind off of Ichigo), and Zakuro and Minto are simply sitting there.

"We have to have faith that Ichigo will pull through," Zakuro had said quietly to the blue-haired girl, looking straight ahead.

"And what if she doesn't?" Minto asked, not bother to look at her, either. Her voice seemed dead of emotion.

Dead. _Dead. _What if that's how Ichigo's going to be? _Dead? _I don't want to believe it. More than anything, I don't want to believe it.

But it's true. A doctor or nurse may come out of the ER and say, "We did all we could, but it wasn't enough." I have to face it. It'll be harder if I don't face it.

I don't let the others see how upset I am, although everyone, especially Keiichiro, who has been giving me sympathetic looks, probably guess how I'm feeling.

Ichigo, why did you run out there? You idiot...!

_Nakanaide saigo made_

_Sono kao mo koe mo kokoro ni kizande itai no ni_

_Doushite na no shinjitakunai omoide ni nante_

_Anata o aishi sugite iru__

* * *

_

**ICHIGO'S POV**

The voices I've been hearing for so long are getting clearer, just a bit. Does that mean I'm getting better?

I try to speak. No words come out.

_Ryou, please help me... _I think. Suddenly, my secret world grows a little darker, and the voices more distant.

_Kotoba ni dekinai hodo_

_Kokoro ga sakebu keredo_

_Ame ni kono mama hiki tometara_

_Anata nurete shimau_

_Damatte kabau youni_

_Yasashiku tsutsunda yubi_

_Itsuka oboete ita subete ga_

_Tooku hanarete iku_

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

Finally, a doctor comes out. It's about time! All of us rush over. When the girls start talking at once, he puts his hand up for silence. I don't like that look on his face. God, please don't let him say what I think he's going to say...!

"I'm sorry. We did the best we could." It felt like time stopped. The doctor looked genuinely upset, and continued. "While she is still alive, there's nothing else we can do. She has a slim chance of surviving without any disabilities..._if _she survives. The fact of the matter is, it all depends on her will to live."

"Shut up..." I murmur. Everyone looks at me in surprise.

"I know this must be hard to hear, but I'm afraid you'll have to face the fact that Momomiya-san may not..."

"SHUT UP!" I can feel everyone in the waiting room looking at me, but right now, I'm too angry to care. "Ichigo WILL make it! She'll be back to her old cheerful self!" The others stare at me in shock. They never saw me lose it like this before.

"Ryou..." I hear Keiichiro murmur from behind, sympathy in his voice.

More quietly, I say, "Where's Ichigo's room?" The doctor opens his mouth to protest, but closes it. He opens it again and says, "Room 209." I nod, and begin to head off.

"Shouldn't we go, too?" I hear Purin ask.

"Not right now," Zakuro replies.

Ichigo, we need you to live. I need you to live.

_Furi makanai anata ni_

_"Itsuka wa aeru" to __Saigo no yakusoku matte ita_

_Nido to onaji yume o mirenai wakatte iru kedo_

_Kono mama toki o tometetai_

As I enter her room, I stare at Ichigo. She has so many things hooked up to her. Just now, I realize how helpless she is.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I'm terrified. I don't want to die. I want to live! LIVE!

"Ichigo..." I hear a voice say. _That's strange, _I think. _I can hear this voice better than the other ones. It sounds so familiar..._

The voice speaks again. "Hang in there, Ichigo." I barely feel someone touch my cheek. Wait, that voice...Ryou!

"Ryou! Help me!" I try screaming. "Ryou!" As much as I try getting my mouth to move, I can't. I have to try harder! "RYOU!!"

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

"Ryou..." Ichigo's awake! Her eyes are still closed, but she's talking!

"I'm right here, Ichigo!" I say, grinning like an idiot.

"Am I going to die...?" she asks weakly.

I freeze. "Of course not, stupid."

"Don't...call me...stupid, stupid..." Ichigo whispers, a small smile on her lips.

I chuckle. Even after she gets hit by a car, she still finds the strength to smile.

"Ryou..." she says, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think Melon is behind this." My eyes widen.

"How so?"

"There...was a kid in the middle...of the street. I ran...to help him...and the boy gave me...this weird smile and vanished. I think...this wasn't an accident. I think Melon was really...trying to kill me."

I can feel fury boiling up in me, but I keep it down, for Ichigo's sake. "Don't worry. I'll let the girls know, and Tokyo Mew Mew will make sure to get him back."

Ichigo's dead silent. "Ichigo?" Silence. I shake her gently. "Ichigo!" The heart monitor's beeps are slowing down. "Ichigo! Hang in there!"

_Nakanaide saigo made anata ga mienai_

_Senaka ga nijinde kiete yuku_

_Shinjitakunai mada dekinai omoide ni nante_

_Anata o aishi sugite iru_

**Prettyinpinkgal: How'd you guys like it? Not much happened and it was so short; believe me, I know. And the lyrics basically took up half the chapter. But hopefully the next chapter will be better! I'll do my best! But I need you guys to review, too, so please press that _little _button down there. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10: Trying to Hold On to You, II

**Prettyinpinkgal: I must say, you guys are AWESOME!! I mean, 109 reviews! It's unbelievable! It's so cool!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE :D I'm really surprised at how much you guys love this story, but of course it makes me really happy too! To think that this story was originally going to be a oneshot...lol It wouldn't have been continued without the support of all of you, so thank you so much :D This is going to start in Ryou's POV. This chapter was hard, since I wasn't sure where it would go! But I think it turned out ok. Hopefully...lol Oh, and I heard the song "Gravity" in a Howl's Moving Castle music video; if you hear the song, you'll know why I picked it: It's very powerful, and there's some sad sounding parts in it. At least, that's how it is to me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm in such a good mood, I've decided to do the disclaimer myself and not torture Ryou or Kish! (Kish and Ryou cheer and that "Hallelujah" song plays in the background) So, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Also, I don't own "Gravity" by Vienna Teng.  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER TEN: TRYING TO HOLD ON TO YOU, PART II  
**

Not her. Not Ichigo. I can't lose her. I've already lost my family; I can't lose her too! She doesn't deserve this! "ICHIGO!" I cry, gripping onto her shoulders, praying for the heart monitor to speed up.

It does. I sigh with relief as the heart monitor goes back to beeping at a normal pace. "Thank God..." I whisper.

Ichigo comes to again. "R-Ryou..." she started, her eyes slowly opening.

"I'm here, Ichigo." I grip onto her hand, as if it will keep her from slipping away again.

"I'm cold. Can you turn up the heat somehow?" she asked. I could feel her hand tremble slightly in my own.

"Ichigo, it's at least eighty degrees in here," I say, concerned. Her breathing seems to be labored.

"Ryou, I want to...tell you something..." Suddenly, she cringed, her eyes squeezed shuts. Little whimpers escape her lips as tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hang in there, Ichigo!" Her heart moniter is beeping like crazy. Then, it becomes one long, horrible beep. The line goes straight.

Suddenly, the door flies open, and doctors and nurses tell me to leave. When I fail to move, they push me out the door, closing it behind me. I lean against the nearby wall, sliding down to the ground. Her heart wasn't beating. _No..._

A nurse taps me on the shoulder, and I slowly turn to face her. "Sir, please follow me to the waiting room..."

"Is she alright?" I ask, feeling as if I'm living a nightmare, like this is all just a dream, just a horrible dream.

The nurse looks at a loss for words. She regains herself, then says, "I-I'm sorry, sir. I can't tell you anything at this time."

Things were bad, then. "I'm staying near Ichigo," I say in a low voice.

"Please sir, they're doing all they can. Do you have friends in the waiting room? I'm sure they are having a hard time as well. You all should be together right now." Her words convince me to go back. After all, I'm not the only one suffering.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I'm back in my darkness. I wonder if I'm going to make it. I feel so weak. Death can't be that bad. But, my friends...Ryou...

I never did get to tell him I love him. I wonder if I'll ever be able to. Maybe we weren't meant to be.

I used to dream for the past couple weeks of Ryou and I giving chocolates to each other on Valentine's Day and White Day, of us going to amusement park, and other things couples do. I guess there's no chance of that now.

_Hey love_

_Is that the name you're meant to have_

_For me to call?_

_Look love_

_They've given up believin'_

_They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

_But don't you believe them?_

_Don't you drink their poison too?_

_These are the scars that words have carved_

_On me_

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

I tell the others what's happening. Most of the girls are crying, except for Zakuro. But even she looks close to tears. Keiichi buries his head in his hands, and I sit there like a stone, something that can't feel emotion. It doesn't sink in.

Two of Ichigo's friends from school are here too, and although they barely know the other girls, they're all hugging each other, crying. Ichigo better be alright. I can't picture life without her.

_Hey love_

_That's the name we've long held back_

_From the core of truth_

_So don't turn away now_

_I am turning in revolution_

_These are the scars that silence carved_

_On me_

"Is Ichigo alright?!" a voice ask. All of us stop and look up, seeing a face that makes at least me sick to my stomach.

"What brings you here, Aoyama?" I ask bitterly. "You didn't care at all about Ichigo before."

"I care about her life. And I didn't mean to hurt her so much; she can be my girlfriend too if she's still upset."

That does it. I stand up, and the entire group has to keep me from attacking Aoyama. "Get out of here!" I shout. The other families and friends waiting nearby turn and look at us. "Ichigo doesn't need someone like you around! She deserves better! Leave! NOW!"

Aoyama begins to scurry off, obviously recalling what I did to him when I found him cheating on Ichigo. He's such a coward, really. "Tell Ichigo I hope she feels better," he tells Ichigo's school friends hastily as he rushes out of the hospital.

"I can't believe we actually liked that guy once," Miwa says angrily to Moe.

"Yeah. And to think that we told Ichigo to go out with him," Moe replies. She buries her head in her hands, saying, "Ichigo, please get better..."

I gaze out the nearby window, wondering what time it is. It feels like it's been years since Ichigo and I went out on our "date". I wonder if we'll ever get to do that again.

_This is the same place_

_No, not the same place_

_This is the same place_

_No, not the same place we've been before_

A doctor comes out, asking if we're friends with Ichigo. We all say yes, begging to hear about Ichigo's condition.

The doctor, however, gives us sad looks. "I'm very sorry. We did all we could." _No_, I think, feeling numb.

"Ichigo Momomiya has passed away."_  
_

_Hey love!_

_I am a constant satellite_

_Of your blazing sun_

_My love_

_I obey your law of gravity_

_This is the fate you've carved on me_

_The law of gravity_

_This is the fate you've carved on me_

_On me._

**Prettyinpinkgal: Oh, goodness. I'm going to get so many angry reviews, methinks. It took me forever to decide whether to kill Ichigo off, or do something else. But I think this works. Ah, you all probably hate me right now, huh? -.- Sorry. But there will be upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! Please review! Thanks so much!**_  
_


	12. Chapter Eleven: A New Future

**Prettyinpinkgal: Heh. I was right. I got so many upset reviews, even a few threats. I'm, uh, sorry? Uh, thank you for reviewing, though! (backs away nervously) (gets tapped on shoulder, and turns around to see Ryou and Kish) Oh, heh heh. Hiya, guys!**

**Kish: You killed Ichigo...**

**Ryou: Now you must pay...**

**Prettyinpinkgal: KYAAAA! (starts crying and screaming) (runs away from angry anime characters) I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! (tries to shock them) WHAT!? IT'S NOT WORKING?! (runs away)**

**Disclaimer: Ryou: Thank God she doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. (evil grin) If she did...**

**Kish: I agree. Now I'll teach _you _to kill my Kitten! (begins running after prettyinpinkgal)**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (taking a short break from running and is hiding in a closet) (whispers) This is gonna be a half-chapter, sorta. Kinda like an introduction to the upcoming chapters. So it's gonna be short. And there's no songs playing.  
**

**Ryou: (pulls door open to closet as he and Kish stare maniacally at a horrified prettyinpinkgal) Found you.**

**Prettyinpinkgal: KYAAAAA!!!!!  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: A NEW FUTURE  
**

**RYOU'S POV**

I rush out of the hospital as fast as I can, barely able to see anything or anyone around me. _She can't be gone...She can't be! _

Tears threaten to blur my vision. How did this happen? Ichigo was alive and happy only hours ago! She was laughing and singing...dang it, why _her?! _She's had it bad enough! She was a normal girl only a couple years ago, who was unlucky enough to be thrown into a dangerous life of defeating aliens bent on world domination...

My steps start to slow down. That's right. If I hadn't pushed this fate on her...if I hadn't made her become a Mew Mew, this never would have happened. She'd be stuck with a jerk like Aoyama probably, but she'd be alive.

This is all my fault.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

Eh? Why's it so bright? I feel myself walking forward, but I know I'm not really walking...it's hard to explain.

"Ichigo..." a voice calls. Where's it coming from?

I keep "walking", and it gets brighter and brighter. I make out two figures ahead, one a little taller than the other. My eyes widen.

"Mom...! Dad...!" And my "walk" becomes more of a "run".

**RYOU'S POV**

If only there was a way to go back in time. I think this as I slump onto a bench, staring into the horizon as the first rays of sunlight begin to appear. I suddenly realize that the world goes on without Ichigo, that almost everyone on earth doesn't even realize that she's gone.

I watch as the sun begins to peek its head up, and for the first time, I realize I've been up all night. I don't feel tired though. I feel so...numb.

_Go back in time...keep this from happening... _the thought lingers in my mind. Even someone like me probably can't create something to go back in time; it's simply impossible. I'll have to live with this.

"So I really can't prevent this whole thing from happening" I murmur.

"Don't be so sure." I whirl around to face the speaker. When I see the person's face, I finally feel something: anger. Burning, out-of-control anger.

"You," I spit out. "What are you doing here? Planning to kill another innocent person for your boss?"

Kish's face shows sorrow, but I'm sure that's just an act. "I never... If I'd known he was going to kill Ichigo..." I notice that his clenched fist is trembling.

A part of me refuses to believe him. However, the rest of me, somehow, believes that he truly didn't want to hurt Ichigo. That if he was given a second chance, he would have stopped Melon from tricking Ichigo.

"What did you mean earlier," I say, changing the subject. "When I said that there was no way to keep this from happening, you said..."

"Here." He hands me a small, strange device. "Our technology is more advanced than yours. It's a way to erase something that you did in the past. You can't erase something from any more than five years ago. I was going to use it myself, to stop myself from allowing this..." his voice trails off and he looks at the ground. Then he looks back at me and says, "You should use it."

I blink, unsure of why he is doing this.

He continues. "It's obvious that you love Ichigo, maybe even more than I love her. You should be the one to save her from this. Press that button there, and say what you want to change. When you're ready, press the button again. You'll probably be the only one to remember what has happened; even I probably won't recall giving this to you."

I look at the device, hardly unable to believe this. "There must be a catch," I finally say. "This is too easy."

"I can't see anything wrong with the idea. Except..."

"Except?" I press, wondering what could be wrong with saving Ichigo.

"...Except Ichigo most likely won't recall anything about you."

The words hit me hard. _That's right. The only way we met was through the Mew Project. If I change the past, she won't remember a thing about me, will she? _Still, I tighten my grip on the device. "I...don't care. I'm doing this to save her life. If I don't win over her heart, I can live with that. But I can't live with Ichigo being gone." I stop, realizing something. "She won't remember you, either, you know," I say to Kish.

He gives a small, sad smile. "I'm giving up on her. There's no way I can win her heart." He sighs. Then he says, "Well, it's been nice knowin' ya. If you and Ichigo get together in the future, you better not make her upset. And I apologize in advance for any evil things I'll do in the future. See ya!" Kish says with a smile, teleporting away.

I stare at where he just was. I can hardly believe anything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours. I look back at the machine in my hands. There's no turning back now. I have to save Ichigo. At least I'll keep my memories of everyone, and I'll know who to choose for Tokyo Mew Mew in the absolute worst case scenario that I can't find a way to prevent the aliens from attacking now.

My finger lingers above the button.

"Thank you, Kish," I say, although he cannot hear me.

My finger presses the button.

_It's been nice knowing you all... _I mentally say to the girls.

**"What do you want to erase?" **a metallic voice coming from the machine says.

I take a breath.

"I wish to erase the time when I, Ryou Shirogane, injected five girls with animal genes and turned them into Tokyo Mew Mew." And I press the button again.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

As I run, I find myself being dragged back. "Mom! Dad!" I call, begging for help.

"It's not your time yet, Ichigo," I hear a voice say. My world becomes black.

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yes, I've been planning to bring Ichigo back to life ever since I was working on the previous chapter. I mean, I couldn't kill off Ichigo for good! She's _Ichigo_! She's gotta live! **

**Some information about the next chapters is that Kish and the aliens originally weren't going to start to attack when Ichigo was thirteen. They were going to attack this year, but their plans were changed to two years ago, because Ichigo and the other Mew Mews got their powers. Because of this, they wanted to destroy them before they got too strong. **

**There's gonna be no Mew Aquas in this story. At least, I don't think so. Right now, I'm pretty sure that there won't be, but I may change my mind.**

**And that's basically all the changes I have! I originally planned on ending this within the next two or three chapters with an entirely different scenario, but as I began typing this chapter, I came up with the idea of stopping Ryou from creating Tokyo Mew Mew. I liked it better than my original plan, so i went with it.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review:)**


	13. Chapter Twelve: An Ordinary Life

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello! Thank you all SOOOOOOO unbelievably much for reviewing! Without allof you, this story would still be a oneshot, so thank you all so much for the continuing support of all of you! **

**Ryou: (brooding in corner) ...**

**Kish: (brooding in another corner)...**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (sighs sadly) They're still upset because You-Know-Who is probably going to forget all about them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. And I don't have to disclaim on the upcoming song in this chapter, cuz...there is no song in this chapter (sweatdrops). The reason I'm not using a real song is because I can't find one that fits with this chapter. Gomen. :( But at least this chappy will have more story in it than song! Right now, on Document Manager, this chapter looks very long, so hopefully it comes out that way on ff. net. I am planning on having a song (a real one) in the next chapter though! At least, I think I am... Anyway, onto the story!  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: AN ORDINARY LIFE**

My eyes shoot open. What a weird dream. My memory of it is blurred, and it feels like it's disappearing more and more. I take out the journal by my nightstand, and I write what I remember:

**_I'm running towards a strange light. I'm calling to someone as I run. Suddenly, I'm pulled back and a bunch of images zoom past me. I think that a couple of them had cats and people with weird ears in them. There's some people that appear briefly, and I feel like I know them. It's pretty weird though, because the more I think about this dream, the more I seem to forget._**

I set my journal down after I write a little more, and I snuggle under the covers again, trying to fall back asleep. Suddenly, I shoot up. I grab my clock and look at the time, which reads 8:12.

"KYAAAA!" I scream as I jump out of bed, nearly landing on my face. I scramble around my room, trying to get my uniform on and get ready for school.

I run down the steps, where my parents greet me. "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I cry as I eat my breakfast as fast as I can without choking.

"You're fifteen, Ichigo. You shouldn't have to be woken up by me," my mother replies. "You have an alarm clock, dear. Guess why we bought that for you?"

"But it's so _annoying_!" I manage to say in between bites. I finish in record time and kiss my parents goodbye. "I'm off!" I cry as I grab my bag, put my shoes on, and run off towards my school.

My name is Ichigo Momomiya. I'm your average 15-year-old girl. My life is so _boring_, though! Lately, the only thing that's been going on with me is studying for my entrance exam into high-school. Since this is our last month of school until we are officially high-schoolers, life is full of taking notes, studying, having no life outside of school, and having teachers lecture you for what seems like years.

Why can't life be more interesting?

But now that I think about it, my life isn't so bad. I have two great parents (although my dad's overprotective and he and my mom can be pretty weird) and I have a boyfriend!

Unfortunately, I rarely ever see my boyfriend because of studying for our upcoming exams (those stupid exams!). But when I do see him, I always feel so happy! His name's Masaya Aoyama. He's in my grade, and he's actually the most popular boy in school! I'm still kind of amazed that he loves _me_, out of all the girls at our school! I'm just middle-class, I guess you could say.

However, one day two years ago, I gathered my courage to ask him out to this Red Data Animals exibit. You see, Aoyama-kun is very into protecting the environment, so I thought it would be the perfect place for our first (and, if things didn't go well, last) date. And he actually agreed! Things went so well, we've been dating ever since.

Anyway, back on what Aoyama-kun's like. I could go on forever! He's sweet, is always understanding, is passionate about the environment, and is on the kendo team, so he's strong too.

However, I'm feeling a little strange this morning. I feel like...

"Ichigo!" I turn, and I see my best friends Miwa and Moe. Obviously, they're running late today, too.

"G'morning!" I manage to pant as I wait for them to catch up. Then we take off together.

"Sensei's going to kill us if we're late again!" Moe cries.

"No, she'll kill Ichigo. After all, Ichigo's been late more often than we have," Miwa points out.

"You guys are so mean!" I whine as we make a sharp turn. The school is just ahead. I'm guessing we have about three minutes. Four, if we're lucky.

Amazingly, we make it in time. We slump into our seats, out of breath and red-faced. "Well, that was exhilarating," Moe pants, a small grin on her face. Miwa and I giggle slightly in between breaths.

"In your seats, class," our homeroom teacher, Arima-san, tells us. The other students scurry to their seats.

And just like that, another school day has begun.

* * *

"Ichigo!" a voice calls as my friends and I start leaving the classroom. School's finally over for the day. 

I turn, and see Aoyama-kun rushing towards me. Miwa and Moe smile and tell me that they'll go on ahead, and start walking home without me. "Aoyama-kun!" I greet, my common smile pasted on my face

But something's not right. The moment I saw him, I couldn't help but notice how my heart didn't pound like it used to. I didn't feel as excited to see him for some reason.

I was going to mention this earlier, but I was cut off when Miwa and Moe caught up with me as we were running to school. Ever since this morning, I've had a feeling that something isn't right. Not necessarily just with Aoyama-kun, although it is mainly with him. I feel like there is something fake about my life, like this isn't the way things are supposed to be. I can't really describe it. Something about the dream last night has made me feel pretty strange. I wonder why...

Aoyama-kun's voice breaks through my thoughts. "Do you want to go on a date after school?"

I look apologetically at him and say, "No. I have way too much homework to do. I'm sorry!"

He gives me an understanding smile, which makes me feel worse. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later, okay?" He waves as he begins to walk away.

"I really am sorry!" I say, feeling awful not just because I had to turn down a date from him, but because I lied. Normally, for Aoyama-kun, whatever homework I have I put off until the last minute so I can be with him. I don't even have too much homework tonight. But I feel so strange right now, I can't really think about going on a date until I get a grip.

Aoyama-kun turns back and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. I kiss back, but my mind is elsewhere.

My mind is on the fact that the kiss doesn't really mean anything to me.

* * *

**RYOU'S POV (Earlier That Same Day)  
**

I awaken to sunlight streaming in from my window. I groan, putting my pillow overtop my head, trying to go back to sleep. As you can tell, I'm not exactly a morning person. Especially today, since I feel like I have a massive headache.

"Geez..." I mumble under the pillow. I wonder if this is how it feels to have a hangover...

Slowly, I realize with much disappointment that I can't go back to sleep. I have to manage the cafe. I slip out of bed and get ready for the day. This darn headache...it's making me feel really out of it.

Still half-asleep and with a stubborn migraine, I head downstairs. "Morning," I mutter to Keiichiro.

"Good morning, Ryou," he replies as he sips his coffee. He looks at me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I look around, running my fingers through my blonde hair. "Bad headache," I reply, rubbing my sore head.

"You should go take medicine for that before it gets worse."

"Yeah," I groan. I was (and still am) in such a daze earlier, I didn't even think of taking medicine.

Something catches my attention. "Where's the girls?" I ask Keiichiro.

He looks at me, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, 'girls'?"

I blink. "You know what I mea--" Suddenly, the memories of the previous night come flooding back. As the memories come back, the headache begins to fade. The headache must have been a side effect of using the device I got from Kish.

"What girls?" Keiichiro asks, breaking through my thoughts.

"Ah...no, it's nothing. It must've been from a dream I had last night," I say, trying to hide my conflicting feelings. "Just a dream," I mutter to myself, barely able to believe I just called the past two years a dream.

No. This is a different world now. There's no one who will recall that Tokyo Mew Mew existed. Not even the members of Tokyo Mew Mew themselves. Not Minto, not Retasu, not Purin, not Zakuro. Not even Ichigo.

Ichigo. Is she alive now? If the device worked properly--which it probably did--then she should be alive and well. I give a small smile. I'm glad she's alright.

I decide I better become aquainted with this new world I've created with the push of a button. "Why are we living in a cafe?" I ask Keiichiro, seeing no point in having the cafe around if we don't have a base for Tokyo Mew Mew.

Keiichiro stares at me. "So that we can observe girls and decide which ones will be able to become injected with animal DNA. But the cafe won't open until tomorrow," he replies, looking at me worriedly. "I think you better lay down; the headache must be bad if it's affecting your memory."

"Good idea. I think I'll do that. Well, I'll see you in a couple hours." I walk up the stairs, acting sicker than I felt. I need some time to think.

I close my bedroom door behind me. I lay on top of my bed, not bothering to get under the blankets.

I feel like an outsider here. This is the world I'm used to, yet it's not. The people I've known for the past two years are on this earth, but are unaware that I've known them. It feels so surreal.

And Ichigo. Ichigo doesn't remember a thing. Not about Tokyo Mew Mew, aliens, or...me. "Stupid," I mutter under my breath, running my fingers through my bangs. "She's alive. That's all that matters. Be happy with that."

And I am. I truly am glad that she's able to laugh again, able to be with her parents and friends, and live a normal, happy life. But there's a part of me that is selfish. It wants Ichigo to be with me, or at least remember me. I'm really pathetic.

I fall back asleep, still feeling the headache, although it's not as strong as it was earlier. I wake up around noon, and I notice that my headache's gone. Then I feel my stomach growl. Realizing I skipped breakfast, I go downstairs to make an extra-large meal.

I fix myself some lunch. I take a bite out of an onigiri, trying to satisfy my bothersome stomach. After I finish, I notice a note on a nearby table. It's a note from Keiichiro, saying he's gone shopping for ingredients for the meals we'll start serving tomorrow. He won't be back until early evening, by the sound of it.

Well, since he's not going to be back for a while, I might as well see what's changed here in Tokyo.

* * *

I've been walking around for a few hours. Nothing has changed, really. The only noticible difference is that the news isn't reporting on Tokyo Mew Mew or the chirema animas. 

I hear some bells ring. School must be getting out soon. As I walk by, I end up passing Minto's high school, Shotaru Private High School. I pause, and I wonder if she's changed at all. Eventually she walks by me, without even glancing at me.

"Aizawa-san, would you care to stop by my house for some tea?" a girl asks her.

"That sounds wonderful, Hoshino-san. Thank you for inviting me," Minto replies.

She hasn't changed one bit.

As I walk a bit further, I see Retasu. Unfortunately, she's surrounded by girls who don't exactly look like her friends.

"You stupid fool! I told you, make at least a couple mistakes on my homework! The teachers will get suspicious if I get 100 all the time!" one yelled at Retasu.

Retasu looked near tears. She's just as timid as she was before she joined Tokyo Mew Mew. "I-I'm sorry, I'll make sure to make a few mistakes next time..."

"You better!"

I resist the urge to help her. If I help Retasu, those girls may torture her even more. _I'm sorry, Retasu, _I think as I walk ahead, trying to ignore the scene.

About fifteen minutes later, I sit in a bench to take a break from walking. I close my eyes, listening to children laughing as they run around. It seems like it's been forever since there's been such peace on Earth.

I open my eyes. Two dark brown eyes stare at my blue ones, only inches from my face. "Uh..." I manage to say, leaning against the back of the bench.

The girl gives me puppy dog eyes as she backs up. Now that I'm able to see more than her eyes, I realize with a start that she's Purin. Does she recognize me...?

"Would you let me do a trick for you?" she asked in a sugary-sweet voice, obviously out to get money. I sigh. It was foolish to think that anyone recognized me that was not in my life before the Mew Project was carried out.

"No, thank you. But here's some yen for your trouble," I say, dropping a few coins into her hands. Her face lights up, yells thank you, and runs off to find another person to pay her.

Nearby, I hear two girls talking about Zakuro. "She's so awesome! I hope one day I can meet her!" one cries. I guess even now, Zakuro is a model.

So life goes on, even without memories.

So far, the only person I haven't seen or heard of is Ichigo. And she's the one I want to see the most. It feels like it's been years since she's been alive and happy.

I'm truly a fool. What do I expect to gain when I see her again? True, I want to see for myself that she's alive. But even more than that, I want to see her smile at _me, _to remember _me_.

I guess I'm more selfish than I first thought.

Again, I get up and walk through the streets of busy Tokyo.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

School got out about a half hour ago. I walk through my favorite park, enjoying the sakura (A/N cherry blossoms) lightly falling onto my head. Whenever I need to think about things, I simply come here, and my problems seem much easier to understand.

"Sakura, I told you, we have to be careful when we're in public! If my other girlfriend sees us..." What? It's Aoyama-kun's voice? No. It must be just a trick my ears are playing on me. Aoyama-kun's not the type of person to...!

Still, I can't resist following the sound of the voice. It's from the other side of that tree. I peer over at the back of the tree, and my heart stops. It is Aoyama-kun. He's with another girl. She's in one of my classes; her name's Sakura.

Suddenly, I don't enjoy the sakura flying overhead.

"It's okay; it's a one in a million chance that she'll be here out of anywhere else in the city," Sakura says. Aoyama-kun nods with a grin and leans in to kiss her...

And sees me.

"Ah! Ichigo, it's not what it looks like!"

Don't cry, Ichigo. There's no way I'll let him see me cry. "Save it, you jerk," I say, quietly and coldly. I've never felt as I have now. While I haven't been feeling as excited when I'm around him lately, he was still my boyfriend. And he's been cheating on me. He didn't even have the decency to break up with me. I raise my voice, and I'm appalled when it begins to crack. "I truly thought you loved me! But I guess that was all a lie, huh! I...I...I hate you!" With that, I run away, tears blurring my vision.

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

I walk down the busy street, people pushing and shoving past each other. I'm not too far from the park yet. Suddenly, someone runs into me. I stumble back, while she almost falls. I quickly catch her. For a brief moment, my blue ones meet her sad, brown ones.

_Ichigo..._

"ICHIGO!" a voice shouts. We both look around, and I see Aoyama running towards her. Ichigo quickly scrambles to her feet. "Excuse me," she chokes out to me. She starts running away.

Aoyama stops only a few feet away from me. "Dang it," he murmurs, running his fingers through his hair. Instead of chasing after her, he simply turns around and walks back to where he came from.

How like Aoyama. Not even bothering to comfort Ichigo or to say "I'm sorry". I'm not sure what happened, but whatever it was must have been big.

I stare out to where Ichigo just was. I feel like I'm in a daze. Maybe it was just a trick my mind was playing on me, or maybe it's wishful thinking, but...

When she was looking at me, it seemed like she recognized me.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope you guys enjoyed it! In case you don't remember, most of the dialogue from "the cheating scene" between Ichigo and Aoyama are from the first chapter of this story. So, does that mean some things can't be altered? Does that mean there's a possibility Ichigo will die in upcoming chapters? Read and find out ;) Please review! Thanks:)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: False Reality

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey! Welcome back to the drama, romance, and...whatnot...of "Just a Dream"!  
**

**Ryou: (sweatdrops) You sound like a talk show host.**

**Kish: What's a talk show host?**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Glad to see you guys are feeling better!  
**

**R&K: Yeah. We don't hate you too much right now. We'd hate you less if you'd let us go home and leave us alone (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) but maybe you shouldn't have your hopes up.  
**

**Prettyinpinkgal: ... (shocks them) (to readers) Aaaanyway, this chapter's unlucky thirteen. I'm happy that you guys liked the last chapter! Please enjoy this one! It's in Ichigo's POV.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I also do not own the song "A Little Pain" from the anime Nana (I have not seen this anime; I've heard it's for older teens, so I'm probably not going to see it for a while, if ever. But I heard the song and I thought it sounded dramatic and sad, and, in a way, conveys how the singer may feel like she's trying to understand something, at least to me, so I thought it would be the perfect song for this chapter).  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FALSE REALITY**

I tear down the streets, my feet automatically running towards the direction of my home. Tears are blurring my vision, and I wipe them away.

I throw open my front door, slamming it behind me. Dad's still at work, and I remember Mom talking last night about going shopping this afternoon. So I have the house to myself. That's good news, because I really don't want anybody asking me to talk about what's wrong.

I run up into my room, closing the door behind me. As soon as I do so, I throw myself onto my bed, sobbing into a pillow.

How can Aoyama-kun cheat on me like that? I had trusted him; he was both my friend and my boyfriend. Now he was neither.

_Travel to the moon_

_Kimi wa nemuri yume o toku_

_ Daremo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsuri nagara_

Minutes had felt like hours when I was running home. Now, they feel like seconds. Before I know it, it's six thirty. I must have dozed off.

A knock sounds. "Ichigo?" I hear my mom say. I wonder why she doesn't come in like she normally would, and I realize that I had locked the door.

I wipe my eyes, trying to hide the stains from my tears. I clear my throat, hoping my voice doesn't catch. "What?" I croak.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"ICHIGO! WHAT'S WRONG?" A faint smile plays on my lips when I hear the second voice. That's my father for you.

"N-nothing. I'll be fine. Can I be alone for a while, though?" I ask, still not wanting to talk about what happened.

"Alright. Do you want me to bring dinner up to you?" Mom asks. Some moms would pester their kids for information, but not my mom. She understands that if something's upsetting me, it's something big. Normally I smile no matter how I'm feeling, but not today. She knows it's best to leave me alone if it's what I want, and to wait until I want to talk to her about it.

"No thank you," I reply. "I'm not hungry." I hear my mom dragging my father away from the door. I can hear it because my dad's complaining loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.

Once all is relatively silent, I stare up at the ceiling. My thoughts, strangely enough, drift to that boy I bumped into. How weird. Shouldn't I be thinking about how Aoyama-kun--no, he's just Aoyama now--and I used to go to aquariums, and all sorts of dates we went on and how we'll never go on them again?

Still, the picture of that boy with his piercing blue eyes comes into my mind. He seemed so...familiar. I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I don't know where.

Wait! I think I know where I saw him! I quickly take out my journal, and flip to today's date. It was where I'd written about my dream.

_**A few images I can still remember. One is a small grey cat. I feel like I know it's name...Artemis? Azuma? Aru?**_

_**Another has a few girls in it. I couldn't see their faces very well. They did wear bright colors on their strange clothes--that, I remember. And I think a couple of the girls had...tails?**_

_**Finally--and this image stayed around the longest--there was a boy. I remember his bright blue eyes, and his blonde hair, but that's all I recall. But for some reason, my heart pounds just thinking about him. I know I've met him--I can feel it--but I can't remember where.**_

So that's it. He's from my dream. But was it just a dream, or was it full of memories?

The part with the girls is definitely just a dream. Girls can't have tails. And who would wear those clothes in real life?

"Maybe I'm just looking too far into this. Maybe it was just a coincidence," I mutter. But still, I feel like I should see that boy again.

I get ready for bed, then shout goodnight to my parents. It's only 7, but I don't really feel like staying up. The events of today have made me exhausted.

* * *

I wake up when the rays of the sun hit my face. I groan, then quickly jump out of bed. My stupid alarm clock must not have gone off! 

I quickly glance at it, and then I do a double take. It's only six. I'm actually _early_! I laugh at myself; I'm so used to waking up late, I always assume I'm late without checking the time!

It's been three days since I realized Aoyama was cheating on me. Aoyama and Sakura seem happy that they can be out in public and not worry about me seeing them.

As for me, it hurts, of course. Really, really hurts. But somehow, I think it's more because I trusted him, not because of my feelings for him.

Which is stupid, because I do have feelings for him.

Or did.

Anyway, I still have the image of that boy who helped me in my mind. The blonde guy. I think I know him from somewhere other than my dream. But where?

Ever since seeing that boy again, I've been feeling even weirder. Something's not right. For the past three days, I would pretend to act like my usual self, but I always have this sick feeling in my stomach, like things aren't the way they should be. But haven't they always been this way?

_ Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao _

_ Kitto futari nara torimodosu_

Somehow, I feel that if I see that guy again, he might be able to help me figure out what's going on with me. I think this as I brush my hair, carefully tying a ribbon on both sides of my head. I smile at my reflection in the mirror, but smiling feels so strange right now.

_Kidzuite _

I've been looking for that boy for the past few days, in order to talk to him. When I'm walking home with Miwa and Moe, I try to look for him as Miwa and Moe continue talking. I volunteer to get groceries and go shopping for Mom in order to try and see if he's somewhere around Tokyo. But I still haven't been able to see him.

Suddenly, I drop my brush. _W-what's happening to me? _Images are starting to flood through my mind again! Just like in that dream...!

**_I see a pink-haired girl with cat ears and a tail with a bell on it. She's dressed up strangely, just like those other girls. I'm watching her on TV. _**

**_"For the Earth's future, we will be of service, nya!" she says. _**

I suddenly realize that the pink-haired girl's _me_.

Another scene pops into my brain.

_**"Give me a raise!" I screech at a boy...the blonde-haired boy. He looks slightly shorter, like it was from a couple years ago.**_

_**"I'm not giving you a raise," he says calmly. He flicks my forehead, and begins walking away.**_

_**"Grrr! You're so mean! See if I'm ever coming to your stupid rich parties again!" I yell, sticking my tongue out at him. I mentally sweatdrop, realizing that was probably the worst comeback I could have ever thought of. Thankfully, he doesn't mention about it. He just keeps walking away. He's soon out of sight, and I sigh. "Shirogane's such a jerk," I mutter as I start mopping the floor. **_

So his name's Shirogane? He doesn't really seem as nice as I thought he was. Still, if he knows anything about what's going on with me...

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Ma to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ Sakebi tsudzukete_

_ Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito o tagutteru _

_ Ano koro no watashi me o samasu youni_

My eyes focus back into the mirror. Wow. My face definitely reflects how I feel: scared, curious, and excited.

Scared, because I don't know what's going on anymore. I feel like my life is being turned inside out, and I'm the only one who notices it.

Curious, because I want to know what's happening, and why I'm going through this.

Excited, because this must be the most interesting thing that's ever happened to me!

_No need to cry_

* * *

I walk down the steps, still thinking about those dreams. "Morning, Ichigo!" my mom says, startling me out of my thoughts. She's in the kitchen, making breakfast. "This is unusual, you being up so early." 

"Y-yeah, I know," I say with a forced smile. The feeling's back. The feeling that this is not how my life is supposed to be. Everything's too...I don't know. I can't explain it. But it's starting to scare me.

* * *

I sit in my desk at school, watching everyone around me. Some girls nearby are talking about some cute guy one of them met. A guy and girl--who have been officially dating, laugh about something. 

_ Travel in silence te o nobaseba fureru noni _

It seems like everyone's smiling. Everyone's laughing.

A chill crawls up my spine. I'm different than them; I _know _something.

Trouble is, I don't know what it is myself.

_ Kimi wa tooi sore wa omoide no naka no koto _

"Hey! Earth to Ichigo!" Moe yells, waving her hand in front of my face as I snap out of my thoughts. She and Miwa have probably been trying to snap me out of it for a while.

I let out a laugh, rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry; I guess I spaced out a little bit! What were we talking about?"

_ Koe ga kikoeru me o tojireba _

_ Chiisana itami sae itoshiku te_

Miwa let out an irritated sigh. "We were talking about the cute cafe that just opened up! It's called Cafe Mew Mew--isn't that the cutest name _ever?_" she squeals, her irritation with me forgotten.

"Don't forget those cute guys who work there! Particularly that blonde," Moe points out. They both start to go off into their own little world, probably dreaming off going on dates with those two guys.

What a happy world. It seems like it's so bright and cheery, but I'm stuck in the darkness, trying to find my way around.

_ Mitsumete _

I gasp suddenly, clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut, tears forming and threatening to drop. _Owww... _I think pitifully as pain surges through me. I faintly notice through the pain that I've fallen out of my seat and onto the floor.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, what's wrong? Ichigo?!" Moe and Miwa cry, shaking my shoulder gently. I push their arms away, curling up into a ball. It hurts so bad...

As a result of the pain, I drift off into unconsciousness.

_**Pain surges through me as I'm thrown this way and that, attacked in every direction, both by physical and seemingly magical means. Some weird monsters are causing the damage. What are these things? **_

_**"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"**_

_**"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!"**_

_**"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"**_

_**"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"**_

_**The four girls I saw from previous flashbacks are standing in front of me. The blue-haired girl turns to me, an angry look on her face, but concern is in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing, rushing into a battle like that?" she shouts.**_

_**"Sorry," I feel myself say. I jump up, the bell on my tail ringing. "Okay, let's go! For the future of the Earth, we will be of service, nya!" I cry, doing the same moves I saw in my flashback. A heart-shaped bell appears in my hands. **_

_**The other girls do attacks too, I think, but for the most part all I can see is the bell that suddenly appeared. "Ribbon...STRABERRY SURPRISE!" I shout, a large blast attacking the freaky-looking creature. The creature shrieks, then something comes out of it. A--wait, what IS that thing?! It's some flying fluffy ball! It just ate that thing that came out of the creature! **_

_**"Thanks, Masha!" I say happily, while the me that is watching this is completely confused and scared. Why am I battling a monster? Who are these girls? What came out of the creature? What is that flying thing, this "Masha"? Why am I suddenly seeing "memories" (if that's what they are) of things that never existed? **_

_**What on earth is HAPPENING to me?**_

_**"Well done, Tokyo Mew Mew," a voice says behind me. I feel myself return to my regular self (by "regular", I mean without a tail and cat ears), and the others detransform as well. We all turn around to see a brown-haired man, who looks around twenty-three. He is kind of good-looking, though. There's another figure with him. **_

_**"Thanks, Akasaka-san," I and the other girls say.**_

_**A new voice speaks up. "Ichigo! That was careless! You know the chirema anima are getting tougher; you can't be so irresponsible!" I shoot a glare at the speaker, who ends up being Shirogane. **_

_You're the one I need to talk to!_** _I try to say, but I have no control over this memory, or whatever it is. I start saying some comeback, but the real me isn't listening. I'm staring at that boy Shirogane. I wish he'd give me a hint about where he is!_**

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ Kaze ni fuka re hitori mayotte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ Sora o miagete_

_ Zutto kokoro wa te o hirogete mamotteru_

_ Ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made_

**_"I'm going back to the cafe. Come back to Cafe Mew Mew when you're ready to act like you have a brain," he says at me, leaving. _**

**_"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" I shout at him, about to chase after him. The green-haired girl holds me down, saying, "Please, calm down!"_**

The dream ends, and I open my eyes, a pounding headache torturing my poor brain. I see Moe and Miwa by my bedside. "Are you alright?" Moe asks quietly, not wanting to be too loud.

"Mmm," I say, wanting to nod but unable to, due to my migraine. "Just a really bad headache."

"You really freaked everyone out back there," Miwa whispers. "Are you sure it's just a headache?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for causing a scene," I whisper to the two of them, touched by their concern. "How long was I--"

"About an hour. The nurse called your parents, but neither of them picked up the phone. They really ought to get cell phones, you know?" Moe says, which results in me in giggling. Laughing just made my headache worse, though.

_No need to cry_

"You guys go ahead home," I say, realizing school ended about twenty minutes ago. "Thanks for being worried about me," I add with a small, weak smile.

"No problem. The school nurse is right on the other side of the curtain, if you need her. Hope you feel better!" They wave and leave.

Now, more than ever, I need to know what's going on. A part of the dream flashes back to me, and my eyes squeeze shut as my headache gets worse. I think, somehow, it's connected to the dream. But I can't worry about pain right now. I have to find out what I need to know and remember!

**_"I'm going back to the cafe. Come back to Cafe Mew Mew when you're ready to act like you have a brain," _**was what Shirogane said. Wasn't Cafe Mew Mew the place Moe and Miwa were raving about? They mentioned two guys...could they possibly be talking about Shirogane and Akasaka-san?! A broad smile finds its way onto my face--a real one, the first in a while. My headache is starting to fade. I think that I'm finally starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together!

_(Feel something, feel nothing  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me where it's quiet  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Let the blood flow through all the spaces  
Of the universe _

I finally feel well enough to walk, and I let the nurse know I'm leaving. I practically--no, wait, I did--skip to my home. I can't wait to meet Shirogane and Akasaka-san!!

_Kidzuite_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ Sakebi tsudzukete_

_ Kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito o tagutteru_

_ Ano koro no watashi me o samasu youni_

_No need to cry_

_(Listen closely, listen closely)_

**THIRD PERSON**

**MEANWHILE...**

An alien named Kish sneered from above the city humans call Tokyo. "We'll show them for destroying our beautiful planet," he said, both to himself and his companions Pie and Tart. Their unofficial leader, Melon, agreed.

"We will commence our plan shortly. We shall soon take our place as the true inhabitants of Earth, and destroy these pathetic humans," Melon said, an evil gleam in his eye.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I started typing this about a month ago, and just now I finished it. I know I told some of you that I'd update sometime in February, but I kept messing up with this chapter, because I tried using the lyrics for "Somewhere" by Within Temptation, but I couldn't make it work with the story. I know "A Little Pain" didn't come out as the perfect lyrics of this chapter, but I needed to put SOME song in here (it is a songfic, after all! Plus, I promised you guys I'd put a song in this chapter)! This chapter didn't really come out the way I liked even now, and I had a lot of trouble getting into character, somehow, but I still hope you all enjoyed it somewhat. I'm very sorry for not updating:( You're welcome to yell at me for it.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: You're Hired

**Prettyinpinkgal: Omigosh, I LOVE you people!! (in a non-gross way) Okay, current stats for "Just a Dream": Number of total reviews: 159. Number of total hits: 10334. C2s: 2. How many Favorites lists it's on: 35. Number of alerts for "Just a Dream": 49. May I just say that you guys are amazing? Anyway, Ryou's gonna be in this chapter, and it starts in his point of view.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, nor do I own the song "Tsubasa wo Daite" (which I've never heard, but I saw the lyrics and thought it would suit Ichigo's conflicting feelings) from "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure"(I'm putting the translated lyrics on here instead of the regular Japanese, just cuz I feel like it XP). As for why I'm not forcing R&K to do the disclaimer, it's because they both have suffered a lot in this story, so I'm cutting 'em some slack. Besides, they're lying unconscious on the floor. See, I got really, REALLY mad at them, and I lost the shock button thingy (I think Ryou and Kish stole it), but I conveniently had this frying pan in my hand...  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: YOU'RE HIRED**

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew," I tell a group of high school girls. You can practically see the hearts in their eyes as they watch me.

It's been a few days since I saw Ichigo crying. I found out what happened when Aoyama brought a girl--I think her name's Sakura--into the cafe. So history repeats himself. Trust me, it drove me insane knowing I had to be nice to him. After all, he doesn't even know me, so I have to pretend like I don't know him.

That still doesn't keep me from wanting to fetch a chirema anima to attack him.

I take the girls' orders, and deliver them to Keiichiro. I hate being a waiter! It was much better when Tokyo Mew Mew were waitresses here. Keiichiro and I did put up a "Help Wanted" sign. But so far, the only girls who have tried out ended up drooling at Keiichiro and I, so there was no way we'd hire them.

Once the cafe settles down a bit, I walk outside for a moment for a breath of fresh air. I run my fingers through my blonde hair, and--wait, who's that?

I had noticed someone out of the corner of my eye, and I look over. My breath catches.

The girl has strawberry-red hair, and is staring at the cafe. She's a hundred yards or so away, so she doesn't notice me. She keeps glancing from the cafe to the "Help Wanted" sign. I notice a smile play on her lips.

"May I help you?" I ask as I go up to Ichigo, trying to stay calm and act like I don't know her.

"Ah!" yelps Ichigo as she jumps in the air, obviously surprised to see that she's not alone. I hold back a chuckle, thinking that if she still had cat genes, she would have been a little black kitten by now. She stares at me. I smirk, feeling myself revert back to the me before this whole entire mess started.

I hold back an egotistical statement that is at the tip of my tongue, and instead say, "Are you waiting for someone?" After all, she is standing out here instead of going inside.

Ichigo snaps out of her trance and looks elsewhere, her face looking a little disappointed. Why she's disappointed, I don't know. I don't have much time to think about it, since she answers my question. "N-no. I was just--um, do you work here?" she asks, a nervous smile on her face as she waves her hands around. She really hasn't changed. I'm surprised she's not more upset about Aoyama cheating on her.

"Yes, I do," I answer.

"Oh, okay. I'm considering, uh...getting a job here!"

My eyes widen. It figures, though. "Well, it gets crowded a lot," I say, cautious, "and you'll probably get sick of being so busy all the time..."

"Well, if I could handle it back then..." she says, looking up into the sky. I look at her, trying to figure whether she's talking to herself or me. She gasps, then looks at me. "Um...uh, I mean...at my last job! It was really hard, but I pulled through! I'm tough!" she cries.

I sigh. This is going to make things difficult. "Well, if you're really sure. I'll be your employer. The name's Ryou Shirogane. I co-own this cafe with Keiichiro Akasaka. He's your boss, too. When will you be able to start?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" she asks, looking like her mind's on something else.

"Sure." I tell her to come an hour before the cafe opens, and I give her other information about the cafe. When I finish, I say, "So, what's your name?"

"Ichigo. Ichigo Momomiya."

"Alright, Ichigo. First thing tomorrow."

"Okay! See you then!" she cries as she runs to the gate. She quickly whirls around, as if remembering something. Ichigo bows, and she tells me, "Thank you very much for hiring me. I will work very hard."

"You better; I'm not paying you for nothing," I say with ease. Maybe acting natural around Ichigo won't be too hard. After all, I managed to pretend I had no feelings for her for two years; I think I can handle this.

Ichigo frowns at my remark, but instead of saying an Ichigo-like comeback, she just sighs and walks away. For someone who wanted a job at the cafe, she didn't seem too excited to get the job. But maybe it was just me.

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I can't believe it. I finally find that guy, and he doesn't know me! _Darn it... _I whine mentally. _Darn it, darn it, darn it!_

"I'm home!" I announce as I enter my house.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," my mother says. "You're father's working late, so we'll eat dinner without him."

"Okay. Oh, by the way, I got a job," I say casually. I'm about to head up into my room when I hear Mom drop a plate. I wince. I hope it didn't break!

"Ichigo? Did I hear you right?" I hear her ask from the kitchen. I walk in and see her frozen in her spot, her eyes wide open. "_You..._are getting a _job_?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be working as an accountant or anything," I say, confused. What is up with my mom?

"You mean, you're going to be doing extra work?" my mother says as she continues to gape at me. I frown, annoyed now that I understand why she's so shocked.

"Geez! Don't act so shocked!" I reply with a huff. "I wanted to get some extra money, and plus, the cafe I'm going to work at is really cute."

"Oh? So you're going to get a job at a cafe? I hope not a cook," Mom says, shuddering. I shoot her a glare, but I can't help but laugh a little. She was right--my cooking skills aren't really that great.

"No, I'm going to be a waitress!"

"A waitress..." Mom mutters, staring up at the ceiling as if considering if that would be a good job for me. After a couple seconds, she says, "You're such a clutz though, Ichigo!"

"I'll be _fine_!" I cry. "Try having a little faith in your daughter!" I help her prepare dinner, and we chow down. We finish, and she cleans the dishes as I turn on the TV. I change the channel to the Tokyo Music Channel (A/N I couldn't think of any other name for the channel!) and listen to Junko Minakawa sing.

**"I fly towards the light,**

**That shines in the far away sky, but**

**The cold rain wets my wings,**

**And I'm alone again today**

**I'm waving like these ripples**

**The far memories in my heart**

**Right now, I just want to sleep**

**Inside this transparent wind and accept these wings.**

**I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of**

**A single falling feather**

**Someday, surely, I'll reach**

**The place where my heart will heal**

**The eyes that look upwards reflect,**

**The pieces of sadness that we pick up**

**Forever is sad and endless**

**And I might long for it**

**Dreams are the mirage, even now,**

**They are secretly, fleetingly, blooming somewhere."**

The song really seems like it reflects my feelings...

"Hey! I'm home!" I hear a voice call, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome home, dear," Mom says to my dad.

"Hi, Dad!" I pipe up, my world-famous smile on my face.

Dad talks about his job, and I tell him that I have a job now, too. He stares at me, and turns to my mom, who nods in confirmation. Then he bursts into tears, talking about how "his little girl is growing up".

"Um, I'm going to go work on homework now," I say with a small laugh, quickly leaving the room so I don't have to deal with Dad.

* * *

"Ichigo! You missed a spot," Shirogane tells me. It's the end of my first day of work. Shirogane is just as my dreams/memories depicted him: handsome (I guess), but a big, huge jerk! 

"Right," I mutter as I grit my teeth. If I didn't get a paycheck, I would hit him hard over the head with this mop. And I can't argue back--this is only my first day of work, after all. I'm sure it'll get better after this! Right!

I clean the spot, and I see Shirogane heading with Akasaka-san (who happens to be the complete opposite of Shirogane; he's gentleman-like, and he's actually nice to me!) to a room I hadn't noticed before. "Oh! I have to clean in there too!" I say.

The two freeze, and Akasaka-san quickly replies, "No, that's alright, Ichigo-san (A/N Does he call Ichigo Ichigo or Ichigo-san or Momomiya-san...? I don't remember!). This is...er..."

"Just don't enter this room. Ever." Shirogane's blunt reply throws me off guard. Why can't I go in there? What's so secret.

"Why?" I ask, knowing that I sound like an inquisitive two-year-old.

"Missed a spot." He points to a place near the cafe entrance. I frown, and go clean it. When I look back, he and Akasaka-san had already gone into the forbidden room.

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

"But Ryou! She's the perfect candidate for the Iriomote cat DNA!" Keiichiro's looking at Ichigo's statistics.

And she is the perfect candidate. I know that better than him. But I won't throw her into such a dangerous life. I won't make the same mistake twice.

"She's too clutzy."

"Ah, but the cat DNA would help her get more agile," Keiichiro points out.

"She's too childish. We need someone more mature."

Keiichiro sighs. "Trust me, I don't like forcing an innocent girl into a life of protecting the planet, but so far, Ichigo-san's been the only girl who is compatible with the cat DNA. This is for the good of the planet, and if Ichigo-san's the only girl who can be the leader of the group of girls who will protect Earth, we need to inject her with the..."

"There's someone else out there. There has to be," I mutter, looking at the computer screen, which had a picture of a cheerful-looking redhead with large eyes and an ever larger smile.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

...Okay, it's official. I have to go into that room. The curiosity's killing me! I know Shirogane will probably kill me for going against what he said (what is he, my dad?), but it's only payback for how rude he's been to me all day, ordering me to do this and that... I know I'm gonna get in trouble for this (he might even dock my pay!!); as the saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat". But I can't help it! I'm gotta see what's so secret about that place, and if Shirogane gets a little ticked off at me, then so be it!

I walk over determinedly to the door, only hesitating for a second or two when I touch the door knob. Then I turn it and enter the room.

It's nearly pitch-black. The only light is far down the stairs. It's a computer light.

I quietly close the door, realizing that Shirogane and Akasaka-san could look over and easily see me because of the light of the cafe.

Suddenly, I hear Akasaka-san start speaking over near the computer. I creep down the steps and stand on the floor of the room, listening. "Trust me, I don't like forcing an innocent girl into a life of protecting the planet, but so far, Ichigo-san's been the only girl who is compatible with the cat DNA. This is for the good of the planet, and if Ichigo-san's the only girl who can be the leader of the group of girls who will protect Earth, then we need to inject her with the..."

"There's someone else out there. There has to be," I hear Shirogane mumble.

What on Earth are they talking about?! I peer closer, and stifle a gasp.

There, on the computer screen, is all sorts of data on me. There's a giant picture of me on the huge computer screen--just where did they get that?--and other stuff about me.

_**Name: Ichigo Momomiya**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Occupation: Third-year in Junior High School**_

_**Hobbies: Watching TV, listening to music, singing karaoke...**_

The list goes on. There's even stuff about my family on there! What is going on...?

I creep further into the shadows, hoping to hear why they're gathering information on me. What do they mean by saving the world? And what was that about cat DNA?!

"Eeep!" I squeal as I trip over something, hitting a machine on my way down. Owwie...

"Ichigo-san?" I hear Akasaka-san ask. Crud! Now those two know I'm down here!

"I told you to stay out of here!" Shirogane bellows.

I'm about to say, "You're not the boss of me!" but I realize that he kinda is. As I think of a comeback, I realize that the machine I banged into is making some weird sounds. It looks like a gigantic ray gun or something. And it's pointing right at me. And it's starting to glow.

"Ichigo-san get out of there!"

"Ichigo, you better move your butt right now, or else I'll dock your pay for a week!"

I can't move, though. I'm frozen, and I can't seem to snap out of it.

It finally shoots the light at me, and I can only close my eyes and think, _I should be okay. Somehow, I have a feeling this has happened to me before._

**Prettyinpinkgal: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!! Cliffy!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I think it was a little on the short side; I'm really sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Please send a review! Thanks a bunch!! **_**  
**_


	16. Chapter 15: Explanations & Recollections

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hey everyone! Welcome to the latest segment of "Just a Dream"! (whistles) Whoa, the fifteenth chapter. In September, it'll be two years since I started this fic! Man, that went by quick (although probably not for you guys, who have been so patient with me and my lack of updates -coughs-)! So much has happened since then...  
**

**K&R: Yeah, and it's been, what, a year since you bought us?**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Yes, and I must say, I think I got my money's worth. XP**

**R&K: I hate you. -get shocked-  
**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Tokyo Mew Mew. This chapter starts in Ichigo-chan's POV.**

**Anyway, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I also don't own the song "Agape" (another song I've heard from an amv. To hear it, go to YouTube, look up the keywords Agape and AIR, then click on the second video. It's awesome!) (coughs) Anyway, onto the story, which starts in Ichigo's POV.  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: EXPLANATIONS AND RECOLLECTIONS  
**

My eyes open. I feel really...good. Slowly, my vision clears and I see Akasaka-san and Shirogane hovering over me.

"Ichigo-san," Akasaka-san starts. "Are you alright?" Shirogane backs away from me and looks away.

"I think so," I say, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "Nyaaaaaaaa," I drawl as I yawn. I stop, then blink. _Nya? _Since when do I talk like a cat? (A/N For anyone who's read the English manga or seen the English dub of the anime, the English version says meow and stuff, but in Japan, the cats are noted for seeming to say "nya" or "nyan" or "nyao" as an equivalent to "meow" and the like.)

I note Shirogane flinch. What happened to me, anyway? I remember a cat...or something...and the ray gun...

"So I was right; I was safe after all," I mutter under my breath. To my employers, I ask, "What happened to me?"

"You were injected with Iriomote cat DNA."

_...Eh?_

Before I can reply, Shirogane whirls around, startling Akasaka-san and I both. "Keiichiro! Don't tell her anything!" His expression is so fierce, I flinch.

"Ryou!" Akasaka-san says sharply to him. "She has to know! I don't know what you have against Ichigo-san, but she's now our only hope!"

"Only hope...?" I repeat.

**Ryou's POV**

This cannot be happening. She's involved in this mess again. But there's still time! She has the DNA already, but she doesn't have to battle aliens or chirema anima! She doesn't have to fight!

"We can get someone else to fight. Not Ichigo," I say to Keiichiro, giving my usual cold look.

"Um, Shirogane... " Ichigo says, sounding confused. Keiichiro and I ignore her.

"We are running out of time!" Keiichiro's voice rises; he's never been like this before.

"Shirogane--" Ichigo tries to say. I tune her out.

"Ichigo isn't cut out for this--"

"SHUT UP SHIROGANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Turning my gaze over to Ichigo, I see that she's standing, her hands clenched, and a scowl on her face.

**Ichigo's POV**

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, and if I said I wanted to save the world or whatever it is that you want me to do. But," I lower my voice, considering what I was getting myself into. Finally--"But I have to do this. It's my duty."

Shirogane looks shocked, and Akasaka-san pats my shoulder. "It'll be difficult, but I have a feeling you can pull through, Ichigo-san."

I nod. I listen to Akasaka-san explain that the earth is in jeapordy. Aliens are starting to attack by infusing animals with things called chirema animas to create a monster. The aliens want Earth for themselves, but they want to destroy humans, who have been polluting the earth. My job is to protect Earth and fight the aliens and chirema animas.

The scary thing is, I remember already fighting them. And a voice is playing through my head, with some guy saying, "Hey, Kitten."

"We need four other girls to help you fight. When the machine in the lab infused you with Iriomote cat DNA, it also sent DNA of four other animals to four other girls. They have also been granted superpowers--"

"Superpowers?" I ask.

"Yes. The animal DNA combined with your human DNA created a superpower of sorts. You will be able to transform and fight the aliens that way."

"Oh, I see." A thought occurs to me. "Um, how will I figure out of those other girls have mixed DNA like I do now?" I think those other girls are the ones I remembered earlier, the ones with the animal ears and everything. I highly doubt, though, that in real life they look like that, especially if they just got their animal DNA.

"They have marks on them, like you do," Akasaka-san explains patiently.

"Eh? Where's my mark?" I wonder aloud, looking at my arms and legs. Then, I notice it. It's a faint mark, but dark enough to see. "So then, the other girls will have those marks too?"

"Correct. Also," Akasaka-san adds, "you will continue to work here as a cover. The lab is in the basement, as you already know, and that will be our base. You also get this little guy." He holds out his palm, which has a white fluffball in there. To my surprise, it enlarges, and I see that it has big pink eyes--cute!! "His name is R-2000. He's a robot that will keep you informed on the whereabouts of aliens and chirema anima. He'll be a big help to you."

"Nice to meet you!" chirps R-2000.

"How cute!" I squeal. "Nice to meet you too, R-2000!" My brow furrows as I think--haven't I seen this little robot before? I don't think I've dreamt about him, but maybe I just remember it somewhere in my mind.

I realize Shirogane is watching me closely. I go back to my carefree expression and say, "Well, R-2000 isn't very suiting for such a cute little robot. Can I rename him?"

Keiichiro nods, looking pleased that this is going so well, I guess. I think of a name. Maybe something that starts with "Ma". Mayu? Nah. Masaya? --What the heck brought _that _name into my head of all things?! No, definitely not That Name. Hmmm...

_Masha. _The name was R-2000's name, back in my memories. I'm not sure what's up with these memories, but...

"Masha. I think I'll call him Masha. Do you like your new name?" I ask the robot. He coos and flies around my head, causing me to laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ry--ahem, _Shirogane_ stare at me with absolute shock. It's almost as if--no, that's impossible--but it does seem like...like he remembers me naming the robot Masha before. Is it possible that he's putting on a charade too?

He notices me looking at him, and he retorts, "You have a horrible taste in names, you know that?"

I stick my tongue out at him, then go back to adoring Masha.

Yeah, Shirogane _definitely _doesn't remember a thing.

But...I wish he would remember.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

Dang. How am I supposed to protect her now? She's still stubborn as always. Too goodhearted for her own good.

Masha. Is it possible that she remembers everything?

No. That's just me being wistful. There's no way she could remember. Then again...then again, I have noticed her looking at me expectantly for no apparent reason. Maybe she does remember...?

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

Akasaka-san goes on to explain that if I become excited, it may trigger my new DNA and cause me to sprout cat ears and a tail--how on earth can he say that so plainly?!--and that if I become _really _excited, I might turn into a cat for good. Oh, joy.

"You also get some catlike reflexes. That's good, since you're always such a clutz," Shirogane says with a small smirk. His eyes look troubled, but he seems to be trying to accept the fact that I'm who I am now. I'm glad. I never noticed how blue his eyes are before. Now they're starting to look confused; why's that? ...No duh! I'm still staring at him!

I turn my gaze quickly back to Masha, who's perched on my shoulder. "Well, I always wanted a pet. Masha's going to be a lot like one, I guess," I manage to say, feeling my face flush.

"You always did like have him around," Shirogane says. Akasaka-san and I look at him, confused. He seems to snap out of it, and realizes what he said. "I said you will like having him around," he quickly says. "I'm heading outside."

As he exits, Akasaka-san says kindly, "Masha really likes you. Always keep him with you, in case you get attacked."

I gulp at the word "attacked".

"There's also this." He hands me a small pendant with a heart design, looking a lot like the marking on my leg. "It's a pendant. It'll change you into Mew Ichigo."

"Mew...Ichigo?" I whisper.

_**"For the Earth's future, I will be of service, nya!"**_

I blink. "Okay. I get a weapon, right?"

"Yes, you're correct. You'll be able to bring it out when it's time." Akasaka-san tilts his head. "You're taking this very well, Ichigo-san; if I didn't know better, I'd say you've already been fighting aliens!"

I force a laugh. He may be right.

* * *

I exit the cafe, turning once more to gaze at the cute design. _Very deceptive, _I think wryly. Why is my life so _weird_? Why am I turning into a catgirl-superhero? Why am I having these weird flashbacks? And why on earth did I act like such a weirdo with Shirogane (although my friends would probably say I _always _act like a weirdo. Heh.)? 

I notice in my peripheral vision a blonde. Ryou. I-I mean Shirogane!

He probably doesn't remember me. I know he doesn't. But I'd feel better if I ask Ry--_Shirogane _the truth.

"H-hi," I say hesitantly, walking up to him. He was staring up towards the clouds, and now his eyes are on me. I gulp.

He smirks. "Hey, Strawberry."

"Can I ask you something?" I blurt out. My heart's pounding.

He blinks. "What is it? Something to do with your powers?"

"No--well, yes--kinda--"

Ryou frowns. Ahem, _Shirogane _frowns. "Just spit it out," he says irritably.

I glare at him. "Well, excuse _me _for not being sure how to ask you if you knew me!" I shout, clenching my fists.

This makes him freeze. After a few moments: "What...do you mean?"

I whirl my fingers around each other, not looking him in the eye. "Well, I've been having dreams lately. Memories, more like it. Before I even met you, I had a dream about you--take that the wrong way and I'll get really mad at you!--and of four other girls in bright outfits with some animal features. I know you, and I think those other four girls are my teammates. No one seems to remember anything I'm remembering, as if it hasn't happened yet. You seem to know something, but I could be wrong. I--"

Two strong arms wrap themselves around me, holding me tightly. Ryou's...hugging me?

"You remember."

I look up. His eyes are filled with an emotion I can't name. I've definitely never seen it in Aoyama's eyes. He speaks again, his voice catching.

"You remember me."

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly.**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bounds of power, Dive!**_

I open my mouth, trying to say that I don't recall everything, but suddenly, I realize I do. Somehow, all those hidden memories reveal themselves: the times when Ryou/Alto kissed me, when Kish, Pai and Tart tried to kill everyone on Christmas, when my parents died and the house burned...

I gasp. **When my parents died.**

**_I fought against it, that time I had my eye on you_**

**_Attempting to be together._**

**_Time is now..._**

**_Time is now... (are you ready?)_**

**_As far as this age's consequences;_**

"Ichigo?" Shirogane's shaking me a little. But I can't respond.

Instead, I let darkness overtake me as my legs give way.

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bonds of power, Dive!**_

_**I believe in the time**_

_**Where we can be united by one love.**_

_**Time is now...**_

_**Time is now...**_

_**I've never lived until now...**_

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bonds of power, Dive!**_

In my unconsciousness, memories flood my mind. Battling aliens, breaking up with Aoyama (the first time), Ryou comforting me, him telling me he loves me, my house burning, my pendant being destroyed, my parents dying, Melon entering the picture, going on a date with Ryou, seeing that boy disappear, getting hit by a car...

Waking up long enough to tell him that Melon was behind my accident. Falling unconscious before I can tell Ryou I love him.

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bonds of power...**_

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bonds of power...**_

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bonds of power...**_

_**Dive!**_

**Prettyinpinkgal: I'm sorry if it was a bit rushed! I actually wasn't planning on Ichigo confessing that she remembers; I was going to put that off for another couple of chapters. But, oh well. Here's as good a spot as any, I suppose! And it would've been boring if there were just explanations in here! I apologize for the delay in this chapter; I was about to post it a while back but then I decided it was missing something. I guess Ichigo's confession is that something! Well, please review! Thank you very much! D  
**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Never Let Me Go

**Prettyinpinkgal: YAY! So many reviews; thanks, you guys!! And woot!! Ichi-chi remembers!! Ry-ry knows she remembers! And this chapter's so short! CRUD! But hopefully the events in it will help you guys enjoy it nonetheless!  
**

**Ryou: (twitches) "Ry-ry"?**

**Kish: HA HA!**

**Prettyinpinkgal: (pats Ry-ry on the head) It's ok, Kish is Kiki.**

**Kish: KIKI?!?!**

**Ryou: (dies of laughter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I also don't own "Last Regrets" by Ayana from the anime Kanon 2006 (it's the remake to the first Kanon. If seeing the series, I suggest just watching Kanon 2006 when it's dubbed in 2008 because that was made by the same folks who made Air TV and it is beautiful in music, animation, just overall better than the original Kanon. Plus, Kanon 2006 has 24 episodes while original Kanon had 13). I'm posting the English translation, although the Japanese is completely beautiful TT It's a sad song and goes well I think with this chapter, which is about Ichigo's struggle coping with her situation. This chapter will start in Ry-ry's point of view.  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: NEVER LET ME GO**

I pace around outside of my room. Keiichiro's checking up on Ichigo now. I know that it isn't an illness that made her collapse, but I can't exactly explain that to Keiichiro without giving away that we're all living in a fake reality. Besides, I'm dying--oh, I guess I shouldn't use that word so lightly--to see Ichigo. She's probably having a hard time coping with so many memories coming back.

The door opens, and I whirl around. "Is she awake?" I demand.

Keiichiro nods. "Yes, but she wants to see you, so if--"

I nod quickly. "Thanks, Keiichiro!" I brush past him as I rush into my room.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stare out Ryou's lone window. _The sky's the same, _I think numbly. _It's the same here as in the other reality. I look the same, except not as bloody, I suppose, as the last time I had my memories. The earth looks the same. But nothing's the same. How strange. _

_I'm supposed to be dead. I should be with my parents right now. How did this happen? How am I living with my parents? And if Aoyama cheated on me in this reality, and I became a Mew Mew here, then will my parents die too? And will my life end as well? What is this all for if I'm just going to die again?_

_**Don't say thank you**_

_**Keep it always to your chest.**_

_**Goodbyes aren't gloomy.**_

_**After the dream, quietly step off.  
**_

I hear the door open behind me, then close. "Hey," comes Ryou's voice.

I look behind me. Just seeing him brings me comfort, and snaps me out of my dark thoughts. "Hi," I say, smiling slightly. A sudden sob catches in my chest. I don't want to die! I don't want to leave Ryou, even if I will see my parents! We were finally so close to being together! I can't die this young, I just can't!

Before I can think, Ryou wraps his strong arms around me. I sink into his welcoming embrace. He pulls aways slightly for a moment, his serious eyes saddened. "You can cry if you want. You don't have to hold back."

How does he do it? He always understands what I'm thinking, what I'm feeling. Yet he is such a mystery to me.

Then again, I understand him better than the other girls ever did. Even I, the densest of us five superheroines, could catch on to little things, like when "stupid Shirogane" was meaner it meant that he was more upset or was having a mental conflict. It wasn't that he was truly a bad guy, he just expressed himself differently.

But he always understood _everything _about me. Even now, he knows just what to say.

His blue eyes are getting blurry. I realize that's because tears are distorting my vision. I sniff, then bury my face into his black vest. He holds me protectively, as though that will prevent anything from happening to me, as though somehow he can prevent anything else from hurting me.

_**The fragments that rain into my hands **_

_**I will always embrace.**_

_**The strength to be smiling until the end;**_

_**That, I had already known. **_

Some minutes later--although the moment seemed to have lasted hours--I stepped out of his embrace reluctantly. I blush as I see the huge damp spot on his shirt. "Sorry," I whisper, my voice weak from crying. I nod towards his shirt when he looks at me with a blank look.

"Oh, this," Ryou says, looking as though he's trying to snap out of his thoughts. "It's fine. More importantly, do you feel better?" he asks, his voice taking a softer tone.

"A little. I guess it's just a lot to take in." I cross my legs Indian style and think of a question that's been bugging me. "By the way, how am I...here? And how come no one else seems to remember anything?"

Ryou runs his fingers through his blonde hair with a sigh. "Well, after you...you know...I left the hospital. Kish showed up, and handed me a device made with alien technology. It's something that can erase the past. And...I erased ever injecting you and the others with animal DNA."

I gasp. "What? Why? What does...?"

He explains the rest, how I never would have been thrown into a life involving aliens if he hadn't injected me with Iriomote cat DNA. How, because he erased the injection, I had never met the other girls, therefore they don't remember me. How my parents were saved from the alien attack, and Tokyo is living in blissful ignorance of extraterrestrial creatures for the moment with the exception of anime shows starring girls that make clubs to search for aliens, ESPers, time travelers, and the like (See "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya").

He finishes, and I can only stare blankly at him.

"Um...what?"

Ryou sighs in exhasperation. "Don't tell me you didn't catch any of that! I'm not going to repeat the entire story over."

"No...I heard you. It's just...you're so stupid!" I say bluntly.

He automatically gets offensive. "What do you mean, stupid? Smarter than you are, getting hit by a car by falling for a trap!"

I glare at him, ignoring the fact that he winced right after the words left his mouth. "Says the guy who just _had _to use alien technology without reading the instruction manual and is gonna make us relive everything all over again! The saving the world--multiple times!--, the low paychecks, the never-ending school days..."

"Okay, okay, so maybe it wasn't the greatest idea," he relents angrily, "but at least you're alive, and that's all that matters to me!"

His sudden confession throws me off guard, not only because of his words, but because he rarely shows what he's feeling. Normally, he's cool, calm, and collected. I sigh. "The reason you're so stupid," I begin matter-of-factly, "is because you threw your future away because of me. That was dumb. You should have moved on with your life. You would've forgotten about me eventually." I shrug, although it's hard to think of him forgetting me.

Ryou's face becomes furious. Before I can react, he grabs me roughly by my shoulders. "Don't even_ think _something like that," he growls. Then he presses his lips to mine.

_**Good morning; waking is**_

_**Blindingly bright sadness.**_

_**I cannot let you say goodbye,**_

_**Our weakness was good to have been.**_

_**The gentleness that overflowed in us two,**_

_**Let be reflected, like flowers, like love.**_

_**The quietness of low clouds waiting for the wind...**_

_**I can no longer hear it.**_

At first, it kinda hurts. Very unromantic, I know. But he's kissing me really, _really _hard, and...

Oh my gosh. He's kissing me.

Ryou.

Is.

Kissing.

Me.

How often did I dream of being with him like this? Well, not very much. I just fell in love with him just recently... And he has kissed me before...

Oh. Am I supposed to kiss him back? Holy cow, I don't know! I mean, yeah, I guess I should kiss him back! But what if I screw it up? I kissed Aoyama (that jerk) before, but I actually _love _Ryou! What am I...?

Ryou releases most of the pressure on my lips, probably because he successfuly made his point. But it's still a sweet kiss. It's a eating-cotton-candy-while-floating-on-cloud-nine type of sweet kiss. Except a bazillion times better.

I finally manage to close my eyes. I had been frozen in my spot for the last who-knows-how-long. Slowly, very slowly and cautiously, I kiss him back a little.

He kisses me back a little more, then suddenly breaks away. We're both red in the face and panting slightly.

_**The fragments that rain into my hands **_

_**I will always embrace.**_

_**The strength to be smiling until the end;**_

_**That, I had already known. **_

"Did I do it wrong?" I blurt out.

He stares at me; his expression becomes unreadable and he looks away. "If you just did that because you know I love you, you didn't have to."

Now it's my turn to stare and get angry. "Another reason why you're stupid! You think I kissed you so you wouldn't feel bad or something? You are...aghh!" I cry, throwing my hands in the air.

When he turns back to look at me, his face is still unreadable. "So why did you do it?" he asks in a calm voice.

I feel my face turn a neon red color. I've kept it a secret for so long. I should just tell him. After all, he's finally told me. I know he won't reject me, but my heart's beating so hard, I don't know if I can say the words.

Ryou looks at me patiently. I have to give him an answer.

"Ah...I...you see..." Crud. My voice is just getting quieter and quieter.

He's still waiting.

"I-I love you!"

There. I said it. But he isn't acting like he heard anything.

As if a dam has broken inside me, I start rambling. "I'm telling the truth. I really love you. It's just..." I take a deep breath and force myself to slow down. "I...have loved you for a while now. I've liked you for more than a month, and I really only just realized I've fallen in love with you. I first realized it at our--" I'm hesitant to remind him of our "date", but there's really no helping it, "--er, after the movies. And...um, yeah."

I have such a way with words.

Ryou walks towards me. The expression in his eyes nearly breaks my heart, it's so warm and loving. He smiles, then pets my ears.

"Your cat ears are out," he says with a smile.

_**Don't cry anymore, don't cry anymore, don't cry...**_

**Prettyinpinkgal: Enter the fangirl squeels! The fluff! The hearts! Finally, _finally _they both know each others feelings! Yay!! XD I'm happy and I'm the author! I tried to make the whole confession/kissing scenes very Ichigo-like, but as I have not seen the series or read the manga for a while, I'm not sure how it turned out. It wasn't the perfect romantic scene, but it's _their _romantic scene, and as they have a rather different relationship (they insult each other, etc.), I tried to make it very much like them. **

**Question: For the next chapter, should I just make it Ryou's POV of this chapter? Let me know in your reviews!**

**I honestly had not meant to rush the chapter so much or have Ichigo confess her feelings, but over these three months (during which I turned fifteen! YAY!), I've just decided to throw it in there. Soon, the whole Saving the World segment will begin. I'm sure this will end up being the longest story I've ever written on FF, although I think it is already. :) **

** Please review! I really REALLY appreciate it! And I'm SO CLOSE to having 200 reviews! If you all would be so kind as to help me reach the goal of 200 reviews, I would REALLY appreciate it!! (Wow, so many stressed words, lol!)**

**Thank you so much everyone for helping me reach so far in this story. Please continue to support "Just a Dream" as the aliens enter, the Mew Mews are reunited, and Ryou and Ichigo try to find their place in a world they don't belong in. **


	18. Chapter 17: Precious People Part I

**Prettyinpinkgal: I've got 205 reviews...(dies) Thank you all so much... Seriously, you guys are amazingly awesome... I think I'm going to faint now...(faints)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. This will start in Ry-ry's POV. (I admit it, I have fallen in love with that nickname for him. Ry-ry, Ry-ry X3)**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE PRECIOUS PEOPLE OF MEMORIES: PART I**

I watch as Ichigo runs to the cafe, a smile on my face. Some things will never change.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cries as she skids to a stop on the floor.

"Wow, you didn't fall," I say, clapping.

"Oh, cut it out," she replies, sticking her tongue out. Her face is still red, from being around me or from her run, I'm not sure. Maybe both!

I watch as she heads into the changing room, closing the door behind her. Yesterday seems like a dream. After so long of waiting, she's finally returned my feelings. I grin stupidly as I think of our kisses yesterday.

"This is strange, seeing you act so giddy."

I jump, then notice Keiichiro standing beside me. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," I tell him, purposely avoiding his comment.

"What, no denying that you're giddy? That's unlike you."

"I'm not acting giddy," I tell him.

"Yes, you are." But Keiichiro has never been the type to tease much, so he drops it and goes back to the kitchen.

The day goes on, and I watch Ichigo every now and then as she smiles cheerfully at every customer, taking their order and rushing back to Keiichiro with the orders.

But the best part is when she catches my eye and smiles even bigger just for me.

The bell at the door rings, and I hear Ichigo rush over and greet the new customer. "Welcome to--"

She stops suddenly, and I glance over, nearly dropping the tray with one of my customers' food. And yes, I am actually working.

The girl at the door looks at Ichigo haughtily. Her blue hair is two buns. She is wearing a private school uniform, which I recognize as one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

It's Minto.

Ichigo seems to snap out of her shock, pasting her smile back on. "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! Please follow--"

Again, she is cut off, but not by herself. Minto glares at her, saying, "Do you honestly think I'd come to such a tacky restaurant by choice? My limo just broke down and it's raining outside. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Ichigo takes it, bows, and moves onto the other customers. However, her smile is obviously much more forced.

* * *

**ICHIGO'S POV**

I won't cry. I won't cry. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can't just cry over something as stupid as this. It's expected that she won't remember me. Just smile, Ichigo.

I feel Ryou's eyes on me, but I don't dare try to smile for him to show that I'm okay. If I try to smile at him, he'll know automatically that I'm faking it. He always has been able to tell stuff like that.

Minto makes her call, then seats herself in one of the tables. "Girl," she says calmly to me, snapping her fingers. I realize with a pang of annoyance that she's treating me like one of her servants.

"Yes. How may I help you?" I say politely.

"Bring me some tea. It sounds like I'll be here for a half hour, so I might as well have something to drink, although I'm positive it will be unappetizing."

I force a laugh, now completely annoyed and not at all sad. "Our cook is very skilled. I'm sure your tea will be to your liking." Boy, two years ago I would have bitten her head off. I guess I really have matured.

I go to the kitchen, saying, "Akasaka-san, Minto's back and she's even more prissy than before." Too late, I remember that Akasaka-san had his memory erased as well.

"Who?" he asks as he stirs some stew.

"Um, no one. Never mind. Anyway, I need the absolutely best tea you can make. I have a very spoiled customer out there," I tell him, sighing.

"All right. Give me a second..." Like a skilled chief, he finishes the stew and calls Ryou over to deliver the stew to the correct customers. He then makes a delicious cup of tea in a very short amount of time. Of course, this is Akasaka-san we're talking about, so it's nothing to be surprised about. Still, his skill is amazing.

"Thanks, Akasaka-san!" I say, taking the cup and quickly but carefully rush back to Minto.

"Here you are, Minto" I say, handing it to her. I have to say, I'm very proud of myself for not spilling it!

She takes it in silence, sipping her tea. Then, "It's adequate. I suppose it will have to do."

Coming from Minto, that's a pretty nice compliment!

I bow, then go to serve my other customers.

One hour later, Minto comes up to me before she leaves and says, "You. How did you know my name?"

"Eh?"

"How did you know my name? Earlier, you said, 'Here you are, Minto'."

Crap!

"Oh, I, er, saw some of your ballet performances. You're amazing!" I lie. Well, not quite a lieI have seen some of her performances before. And she is good. But that's not the only reason I know her.

Minto seems to realize this and glares at me skeptically. "Well," she says. "Perhaps that is the case. Perhaps it is not. But I'll ask that you call me Aizawa-sama."

Aizawa-sama?!

"Yes, Aizawa-san," I tell her with a smile.

"-Sama. Aizawa-sama," she corrects, turning and leaving the cafe.

I snicker and say, "Minto-chan."

* * *

Work ends, and Ryou walks me home. "Are you okay?" he asks in his quiet way. 

I smile, nodding. "It's okay. After all, once we figure out how to undo this whole thing, everything will be back to normal, right?"

Ryou doesn't say anything, but I notice him frown a bit.

"You don't think we should go back to our old world?" I ask.

"Of course not. You're alive and well here." I hear his voice catch, very unnatural for him, and I stop walking, grabbing his arm.

"Ryou," I say softly. "_This isn't our world_. We don't belong here. I'm supposed to...supposed to be _dead_. And we can't be selfish, going to an alternate reality just to save my own life. Think of the people we helped in our reality. They're hurting here. We have to go back. We just have to."

He glares at me, seeing my logic but being stubborn. "But then your friends will be hurting to. And if you go back, that means your parents are dead again. You'd mur--" he trails off, probably realizing what he's saying.

_You'd murder your parents._

"Good night, Ryou." I walk faster, my house only fifty meters away.

"Ichigo--"

"I said good night."

I slam the front door shut.

* * *

So, okay, I know that Ryou didn't mean to hurt me. He must love me a lot to be so determined to keep me alive, even if we live in one messed-up world. But honestly, did he think I never thought about what would happen to my family? I've been thinking about it ever since I got my memory back! And how could he say it in such a cruel way? Well, maybe he didn't say it, he did cut himself off. But he implied it! The jerk! 

"I'm home!" I yell.

Mom comes over. "Welcome home, Ichigo! Are you alright?" Her eyes soften, noticing my hurt and furious expression.

Seeing her alive makes me burst into tears. She hugs me, saying that whatever is bothering me can't be that bad. Which makes me cry even more.

Oh, yeah, my parents dying again isn't that bad.

Suuuure.

"Mom, I'm okay. Really." I try to stop crying, wiping my eyes and giving her my best fake-grin, then say, "It's just teenage mood swings. Bleh, being a teen really sucks!" I laugh, thinking that no one had teenage problems like me.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay..." She still has that concerned look in her eyes, but leaves it be.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for bed. Night!" I turn and start to walk when the door bell rings.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Mom wonders out loud, then goes to answer the door. My heart pounds; it's probably Ryou, coming to apologize. I know I will forgive him, but I just can't face him right now.

Thankfully, it's not him, although I sort of feel a bit disappointed. Instead, it's Minto.

"Hello there. I apologize for intruding on such a late hour," she says with her usual politeness, bowing to my mother.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Um, are you a friend of Ichigo's?" she asks, motioning for me to come over.

I walk over to stand at the door. "Hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hello. No, Momomiya-san, I haven't had much of an aquaintance with your daughter. But I did come to ask her to come to a little get-together I'm having."

...HUH? Stuck-up Minto's inviting me to a party? She doesn't even know we're friends!

"A get-together?" I repeat, in shock.

"Yes. One of the maids we hired is ill, and I figured since you look up to me so much you wouldn't mind filling in."

Go figure.

"Okay, I suppose I could."

She gives me the details, and I agree to come. The party is tomorrow evening.

"Good. I expect you to be there at five o'clock sharp. Please excuse me," she says, bowing again to my mother and taking her leave.

"What a charming girl!" my mother says as she closes the door.

I snort, not bothering to reply with words. Instead, I go upstairs to my bedroom, contemplating on the past few hours.

* * *

"Nyaaaa," I yawn, waking up slowly as the sun streams in through the window. Slowly, very slowly, I open my eyes to glance at the clock. Then they shoot open. 

"CRAP!!!!"

I rush to get ready, saying goodbye to Masha quickly. I make it out the door in a grand total of three and a half minutes, skipping breakfast (darn it!!). I run as quickly as I can, trying to use my super-cat reflexes to my advantage.

"SHOOT! OF COURSE I'D WAKE UP LATE!" I scream as I run.

I go to my shoe locker, skidding to a halt and running into a few people as I do so. "My bad! Sorry!" I breathe heavily as I kick off my shoes, throw them into my locker, plopping my school shoes onto the floor and shoving my feet into it. The bell rings, and I breathe a sigh of relief, although it's hard to tell because I'm still panting like crazy.

Some things never change.

I have a few minutes before the start of class, so when my cell phone rings unexpectedly (somehow, it survived my collision[s with the students and my mad dash to school), I answer it.

"Mo--moshi moshi," I say, still breathing heavily.

"Ichigo? It's Ryou."

My heart stops, and not because of overexhertion. "Hi," I say awkwardly.

"I would have waited until school was out, but I figured I might as well call now since you have 4.2 minutes until class starts."

I sweatdrop. Ryou would look up stuff like when my class starts.

"Er, okay."

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night. It was really cruel of me."

My eyes soften as I smile slightly. "It's okay, Ryou. We always were like that, saying things we didn't mean when we were mad."

He laughs humorlessly. "Yeah, that's true. Ever since the first time we met--in person, at least--, we were always fighting, huh?"

"Yeah...wait a second, how long did you know me before we met in person?" Passersby are giving me weird looks; I better be careful with my words. I wouldn't exactly be the most popular kid in school if I mention the whole turning-into-a-cat-superhero-and-meeting-my-boyfriend-by-him-rescuing-me-from-a-rat-monster thing.

"About a few hours before. We saw you in the security camera at the Red Data Animals exhibit. We found out everything about you when we saw you were a perfect candidate for being injected with animal DNA."

A typical conversation between a girl and her boyfriend, right?

"Huh," is all I say.

"Yep," he replies.

There's silence for a few moments.

"2.5 minutes--"

"Ryou, you're such a dork!" I tell him, but I'm laughing.

"I'm not a dork, just a genius," he corrects.

"Wow." I laugh again, and I can almost feel him smile. Then I remember what else happened last night. I fill him in on Minto's visit as I walk to class.

"Well, that's certainly an interesting twist."

"You're telling me."

"It's tonight, then?"

I nod.

He doesn't say anything at first. Then he says, "Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"I asked if it was tonight."

"I know."

"You didn't reply."

"Yes I... Oh. Oops. I nodded."

He does a little sigh-laugh type thing. "You're so stupid."

I stick out my tongue, then narrate to him, "I stuck out my tongue."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

".3 minutes."

"Okay, I get it! I better go. Bye."

"See you at work."

We hang up. We haven't exactly gotten to the stage where we can say we love each other before we hang up.

I blush at the thought, then walk into the room and sit in my seat just before the bell rings.

"Ichigo!" Moe cries as she leans over to me, not having to whisper since the teacher's not here yet.

"Hi!"

"Guess what? There's a new transfer student!" she squeals. Judging by her reaction, it can only mean one thing.

"It's a guy?"

"Yes!"

"Okay."

Moe frowns at me. "You're not really that excited, are you?" she says sarcastically.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend."

She flies out of her seat. "You never told me!"

Oops. "Sorry, I guess I just kinda assumed the whole world knew."

"Okay, well who is he? Does he go to school here? Is he older? Or younger? How long have you two been seeing each other? When--"

"Moe, geez, let me answer! His name is Ryou Shirogane. He's not in school; he's already graduated from college because he's basically a genius. He's seventeen. We've known each other for a while, but we just started dating two days ago. He's a genius, so of course he's smart, and he can be funny too, although he's usually either serious or cocky. But he really cares for me," I add softly, thinking about how he changed the past few years so that I'd be alive, even if it meant him giving me up. "And even though we fight a lot, it's usually nothing too serious, and we still..." I trail off, blushing.

"Still what?" she prompts.

"...Love each other," I say quietly.

"You've just started dating and you're in love already? Lucky!" She sighs. "That's so totally romantic. So where did you meet?"

"Well, technically he's my boss at Cafe Mew Mew..."

"You're dating your boss?!"

The classroom grows dead silent, and my face can't get any redder. "He's only seventeen!" I say loudly, so that people wouldn't think I was dating some fifty-year-old.

My classmates resume their conversations, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry 'bout that," Moe laughs nervously.

Before I can reply, the room grows quiet as our teacher arrives. "Good morning, class," he says.

We stand and bow, as directed by our class rep. As we seat ourselves again, our teacher says, "We have a new student today. Please, come in," he says to someone in the doorway.

The boy enters. He has black hair and golden eyes. He looks sorta weird, but not horribly ugly. I glance at Moe, who's swooning.

"My name is Kish Furukawa. Please treat me kindly." He bows, and glances at me. He gives me a flirtatious grin.

* * *

"Kish is at your school?!" 

I wince, pulling the cell phone slighly away from my ear. Maybe breaking the news to Ryou via cell phone wasn't the best idea.

It's lunch break, and thanks to my skipped breakfast, I'm starving. Unfortunately, I can't sit at my usual table because Moe invited Kish to sit with us. I had excused myself, saying I needed to let my mom know I was going to the movies tonight with my boyfriend. I didn't want to seem suspicious to Kish; I'm not sure if he knows for a fact I'm one of the girls he needs to fight, but if he does know, I need to act like I have no idea who he is.

"And Pai's at the high school and Taruto's at the elementary school."

"Sounds like they're trying to find their opponents and find their weaknesses," he replies.

I nod, glancing around constantly to make sure Kish isn't listening. "I nodded," I add. I take a bite of my taiyaki, trying to keep myself from saying, "nya".

"Alright. But seriously, be careful."

"Yeah, I know." I jump when I hear the bell ring. "Okay, I gotta go. Bye-bye!" I hang up, gulp down the rest of my bento, and rush back inside the class.

* * *

LATER ON THAT NIGHT... 

This party sucks.

"Here you are, ma'am," I say politely, handing the uber-rich woman before me her drink. I bow again for good measure. I think my back's going to be thrown out of whack if I have to do it anymore; I must have bowed a thousand times already and the party's only been going on for an hour!

"Hmmph," sniffs the haughty woman as she takes a sip. "Commoners," she says meaningfully to the group at her table. It's taking all my strength not to slap her!

Instead, I give a tight grin, bow again and scurry away to another table. Not that the other guests are any better!

Minto is talking to some girls our age, probably girls from her private school. I resist the urge to either wave at her or whack her for making me deal with this stupid job. She wouldn't notice anyway.

The Minto I knew wasn't as bad as this one. Sure, she was a huge pain in the neck and she could be (and usually was) a jerk, but this one is much worse.

But something besides how this one treats others (especially me!) is really making me upset. She doesn't seem as happy. Yes, that probably sounds really cheesy, but it's true. At least before when she annoyed me, she had fun doing it and was happy. This Minto doesn't seem to be happy doing anything.

The speakers that had been playing music slowly quiet and Minto goes up the steps onto a balcony that overlooks the crowd, a microphone in her hand. "Everyone, thank you very much for coming. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. I'd especially like to thank my grandmother," she nods to her grandma, who looks as cheerful as the one in our other reality, "for allowing me to have this last party in Japan. While I am in France, I will be very content knowing that you all have been so kind to me in my last days here. Thank you all so much." She finishes off with a bow.

Everyone claps and some people shout, "We'll miss you, Aizawa-san!"

I stare in complete and utter shock. Minto? Going to France? No way!

Minto steps down and the music resumes. "Min--Aizawa-sama, you're going to France?!" I ask when I approach her.

She looks at me, her eyes cold. "For a fan, you certainly don't know much about me, do you?"

I can't take it any more. "I'm not a fan." I look around, remembering we're surrounded by people. "May I speak to you in private?"

Minto glares at me. "We shall talk here."

"Please, Minto. I really, REALLY need to talk to you. It won't take any longer than ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? For a talk? You are certainly a fool if you think--"

"Please," I beg quietly. Minto doesn't say anything. I stare at my boots. "Please."

I glance up, and I see Minto regard me silently, as though assessing my character. "All right," she says finally. "Follow me."

She leads me inside the house and we enter an office. "Okay," she says as she closes the door behind us. "Now what is all this about?"

I take a breath. "This is going to sound crazy. And I don't know if you'll remember. The only reason I remember is because I was dead, I guess."

Minto doesn't look skeptical. She just looks baffled. "Um, excuse me?"

I take another deep breath. I don't know if telling her is a good idea, but she should know before she goes. What if the aliens attack in France? "Okay, so it goes like this. A while ago, you and I were friends, along with some girls Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro. We were Tokyo Mew Mew, superheroes that had gotten injected with endangered animal DNA. We were fighting aliens that were trying to take over the world. The aliens...well, it turned out that they killed my parents and my transforming pendant was destroyed in the fire. Then I got hit by a car when one of the aliens tricked me. I don't remember really anything after that, but Ryou--that's my boyfriend and one of the guys who arranged for us to be superheros--tells me that I had died and he got so angry and upset he struck a deal with one of the aliens who I guess was also in love with me. The alien gave him some sort of device to erase a past event. So Ryou erased ever injecting us with animal genes. Which is why you don't remember anything and I didn't either at first."

Minto stares at me. "I'm calling the police," she says, turning away.

"Hang on!" Crud, it wasn't supposed to go like this!! "I swear, I'm telling the truth! I know it sounds crazy, but I'M not crazy!"

Suddenly, Minto and I jump at the sound of some type of explosion. "Eh? What's that?" I say, mainly to myself.

Minto and I rush outside the mansion and see everyone screaming and running to the front of the house, jumping into their limos and driving off. "Where's everyone going?" Minto asks, her eyes wide.

"So, you're the leader of this world's new superheros," an all too familiar voice purrs. I whirl around, and before I can react his lips are pressed against mine.

But this time, I'm prepared.

"YOU CREEP!" I scream shrilly, smacking him.

Kishu jumps back, now in his normal alien form and not in his human costume. "Thanks for the kiss," he says, a smirk on his face.

"OMIGOSH, I COULD KILL YOU!!!"

"Well, how about I kill you instead. Still, it'll be disappointing; you're pretty cute."

I recall that Minto's standing beside me still. I look over at her. She looks too stunned for words. But I guess I can't really worry about her right now. "Now do you believe me?" I ask her. She nods, looking shell-shocked.

Turning my attention back to Kish, I frown at him, saying, "Look, I'll ask you nicely. Leave this planet alone, please. Find some other planet--one without people on it--to take over!"

Kish just smirks. "Yeah, right. This is our planet to begin with. You're the ones killi--"

"I know all that stuff! But that's...ARGH! Just go away!"

He frowns, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "You're becoming a pest." He holds out his hand, and a light starts flickering from it. This isn't good.

"Die," he commands, and the light launches towards me.

"Run!" I cry, pushing Minto towards the fleeing guests. Making sure she's out of harm's way, I use my own catlike reflexes to jump out of the way. The light crashes down onto the earth, igniting the grass in the general area and turning it to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Crap, and I left my pendant at home!" I whine to myself. "Masha would be a big help if he could bring it right about no--"

"Ichigo-san!"

I'm nearly knocked off my feet when something suddenly hits my back. It wasn't strong enough to be Kish, so maybe it's--

"Masha!" I exclaim, hugging the little fluffball. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Alien! Alien!" he chirps, flying out of my arms and soaring around frantically.

I nearly sweatdrop. "You're a little late, Masha. Did you bring my pendant?"

I can feel Kish's eyes on Masha and I. "Go ahead and transform. It'll be more fun to kill you that way. I'm up for a little excitement. Take your time."

"Oh, shut up!" I growl, snatching the pendant from Masha, who is contacting Ryou for me.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" I hear Ryou's voice say through Masha.

I talk as quickly as I can. "Oh, nothing really, just being attacked by a green-haired alien we know and hate. Well, maybe not hate since he helped you last time but this one I hate because he keeps saying how fun it will be to kill me and would you just come as soon as you can to pick up Minto and take her to safety? Thank you, bye! Masha, end connection. Mew Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis!"

The familiar light surrounds me, and I smile as it dies down, revealing my cute pink outfit. "Man, I've missed this so much!" Turning my attention back to Kish, I say, "Are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

He snickers. "You're pretty cute when you're angry."

"Holy cow, shut up!" I summon my Strawberry Bell Bell. "I don't really want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

"Ooh, you're so scary," he taunts. He throws another fire ball thingy at me, which I dodge perfectly.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I cry.

The blast is dodged by Kish, but it slams the corner of Minto's mansion. Oops. I guess I'll have to be more careful, huh?

Hopefully Minto will be too grateful that I've saved her butt that she won't press charges.

The battle goes on for a while longer, which isn't really a battle since we're too evenly matched. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a limo pull up and Ryou get out of it in a hurry. Then my attention turns back to the task at hand.

"Mew Mew Mint, Metamorphosis!"

Before I can stop myself, my entire attention goes to Minto, who's now dressed in her blue outfit. She looks shocked, but shakes her head and glares at our common enemy. She shoots an arrow at Kish, who is caught unawares.

"This isn't as fun as I thought it'd be. Here, you play with them," he grunts, sending a chirema anima before he disappears himself.

I stand by Minto, who gasps. "That's my dog!"

I sigh. "I know. Let's try to help him regain his normal form, okay?"

"And we do that HOW?"

I show her, and before we know it, her dog's back to normal size, much to Minto's relief. "Thank you, Ichigo," she says gratefully. Apparently, she's so happy she even used my given name!

"Oh, no problem. Thank YOU for helping!" We change back to our normal forms, and we walk over to Ryou, who had stayed back until we finished the fight.

"Good job. But I'm afraid it's just going to get harder from here on out," Ryou says by way of greeting.

"That's okay, we'll just have to try our hardest, right, Minto?" I say with a grin.

She frowns, holding her dog tightly. "I suppose. But you had mentioned something about a mark, right, Shirogane-san?"

Ryou nods, then explains how the mark that mysteriously appeared a while ago on her proved she was one of the Mew Mews. "It's up to you to fight, but as you can see, one girl can't fight an alien off for long, let alone four."

I glare at him and pout. "You don't have to make it sound like I'm totally useless, you know!"

He smiles at me, and I look away in a huff, although his smile has made me feel like jello.

A small gasp sounds from behind us, making the three of us whirl around.

No.

Way.

Retasu is standing in front of us, looking shocked and curious and frightened all at the same time.

"I have a mark like that."

**Prettyinpinkgal: This chapter took SOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I'm sorry for the wait and the fact that there's no song, and the chapter felt sort of rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Happy Valentine's Day!**


	19. Chapter 18: Precious People Part II

**Prettyinpinkgal: I've been having this chapter in the works for quite some time. I will not bombard you all with excuses, and only ask that you please forgive me for lack of updates for this story. I was battling over how to do this chapter, and I've decided just to write and go with the flow, which is what I usually do, anyway. It may come out well, or it may be poor. I'm not sure. But I hope that all you faithful or new readers may enjoy this chapter even more than the others.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad! TT And I won't be having more R&K moments, at least for now. Sorry to those who actually bother to read those drabbles! The song is the English translation on AnimeLyrics of "Sore ga Ai Desho", or "That's Love, Right?" or "I Guess That's Love". It's from "Full Metal Panic Fumoffu".  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: THE PRECIOUS PEOPLE OF MEMORIES, PART II**

Okay, so long story short: Retasu found out about her identity as a Mew Mew. Shortly after that, we bumped into Purin, and after some chirema animas attacked some wildlife in the park she often goes to, she became (for the second time) a Mew Mew as well. Finally, Zakuro was doing a fashion shoot, and I pretty much stalked her and illegally broke into her awesome apartment to talk to her in private (and, while there, I happened to take just _one _pair of earrings.... Don't judge me!) and tell her of her fate, since it was inevitable she'd have to join the team too and she was a great friend.

Yep, so over the past two months, we've been completely busy.

Except it's just me who's busy, because Minto is still completely lazy (she decided not to go to France, by the way) and didn't help me out with the aforementioned incidents (ooh! Big words!) and refuses to do any work in the cafe.... Come to think of it, Retasu didn't come with me on the Purin and Zakuro episodes.... And Purin didn't appear during the Zakuro-recruitment, either....

What the heck?! Why have _I _been doing all the work?!

"RYOU!" I shriek, whirling around and stomping towards him. He had been reading the paper in a pink chair (which makes me want to laugh at him; the pinkness completely ruins the seriousness he tries to display) and now glances up at me, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I haven't even made a comment within the past hour!" he protests instantly.

"Shut up! It's not about what you did; it's about what you didn't do!"

"Wow. Look, you do get paid still for working here, so it's not my fault if I don't help you clean the cafe."

"It's not about you!" I yell, throwing the broom to the ground.

"You just said--"

"It's about _them_!" I point at the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew, the blue one lounging in a chair sipping tea, the green one breaking everything, the yellow one balancing salt and pepper shakers on her nose, and the purple one uselessly scrubbing a chair with the most extreme lack of speed imaginable. All four look at me now. "They haven't done any battling, confronting, or anything! Zakuro's excused because she just joined the team two weeks ago, but still!" I stamp my foot childishly. "And they can't even clean well!"

Minto replies curtly, "I'm busy." And now she lazily sips her tea, proving my point.

"I-I'm sorry, Ichigo," stutters Retasu. Another plate shatters onto the floor, causing her to squeal.

I tell her impatiently, "You're excused."

Purin pipes up enthusiastically. "I'll fight! That sounds fun, na no da!"

Zakuro coolly says, "I'm working, aren't I?"

I sigh heavily, exasperated. "I'm not blaming _you guys_...much. It's _his _fault." I point at my boyfriend. "You should have sent Minto or someone with me on those recruitment stuffs!"

" 'Stuffs' is not correct grammar," he replies.

"Shut _up_!"

Minto sighs. "What is with you today? You've been grumpy ever since you got here."

I laugh maniacally, which seems to scare her. "You know _why _I've been ticked off? It's because I was asked out by a really, really, really, REALLY annoying alien!"

Ryou growls, "Kish."

My mood slightly lifts by his jealousy. _Awwwww. _But it doesn't lift much. "Yep. And it was the tenth time this week, and it's only Wednesday!"

He jumps up. "You never told me about the other times!"

"Because you'd overreact. Aaaanyway, I kicked him in the head, which made me feel a bit better, but I can't take this anymore! Plus no one helps me with anything!" I slump into the chair beside Ryou and moan pitifully. "Everyone has it in for me," I whine.

Ryou sighs, setting down the paper. "Want to get some taiyaki to cheer you up?"

I perk up a bit. "Three bags of it."

"One."

"Two."

He sighs again. "Deal." But the twinkle in his eyes shows me just how happy he is that we are going on a date, even though it's just to a taiyaki shop. He and I haven't been able to go out really, and there's always the memory of our first and last date. But we're excited for this nonetheless, since it's not really officially a 'date', depending on how you look at it.

"Well isn't that adorable," Minto states flatly, teasing just barely detectable in her slightly upturned lips. "But what I don't understand is why Kish asks you out when he knows you're technically his enemy."

"Because apparently he developed feelings for me and also enjoys fighting me at the same time, just like in the original present," I inform her.

"I see. Well, have fun on your sort-of-date." She goes back to her tea.

The other Mews tell us to have fun, and the two of us leave. The sun is painting pinks and purples in the sky as it dips beneath the horizon. "It's so pretty," I breathe, stopping to gaze at the sight.

Ryou nods.

"This is where you say, 'Not as pretty as you, Ichigo,' " I explain, trying pathetically to make my voice as low as his.

"Not as pretty as you, Ichigo," he repeats monotonously.

"Masha can do better than that!" I retort playfully, pretending to huff about it.

I ignore his smirk as we start walking again. Suddenly, I feel slight pressure on my hand. Glancing down, I notice his fingers just barely entwining with my own, so gently I can scarcely feel it. I smile shyly, and I move my fingers to hold his hand.

_**Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
I want to have your back all for myself, but...**_

We walk in silence, the strange peacefulness more than making up for my day of agitation and misery. For now, I can pretend all things are right in the world. How did Anne of Green Gables phrase it? Oh yeah: "God's in His heaven, and all is well in the world". Or something like that. But it's the same concept: Right now, with Ryou, we are in our true present, the one that is meant to be. It is the time of our first date, before I get hit by the car...

Crap...I'm depressing myself...

Now you understand why Ryou and I usually don't go on dates. The memories are too much sometimes.

But I do need to convince him to figure out how to get us back to our original present. I'll most likely die in this present, too, so why prolong the inevitable?

_Because I really want to stay with my friends. I want to stay with Ryou. I want to live in a time where my parents are alive. I want..._

"Ichigo?"

Ryou's voice snaps me back. "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

He grins and opens his mouth.

I let go of his hand and whack his shoulder. "Don't even say it. I do actually think a lot. Ha!" I stick my tongue out at him, then start laughing as I take off running.

I refuse to dwell on those things.

I will be stronger, and I will make sure everything becomes normal again.

I guess the proper thing to say is: For our true future, I will be of service, nya!

_But still..._

_**Because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it**_

Did I mention I hate the doubtful, incredibly annoying voice in my head? I do. I hate it very much.

"Cheer _uuuuuup!_" I scream at myself, jumping over some guy who was in my way, taking up the sidewalk. As I spin in the air, I see his shocked, dumbstruck face. Sometimes, catlike abilities can be very useful, even when not saving the world.

I land, and nearly ram into the taiyaki shop. "Ryou! Hurry up!" I call, waving my hands rapidly.

He runs around the guy who's still frozen in place. "Relax, will you? My cat genes aren't as prevalent as yours," he whispers harshly.

"Excuses, excuses," I quip playfully. "Let's eat!"

_**If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain  
let's start walking now, something is about to begin**_

Eating taiyaki with my boyfriend is absolutely the best thing to cheer up this catgirl, especially when the taiyaki is paid for by said boyfriend. "Thank you, Ryou!" I cry chipperly as we leave the shop. I lick my lips to savor the taste. "Can you buy more for me?"

"I only brought so much money with me," he replies, looking at his lighter wallet ruefully before tucking it away in his pant pocket.

"You're super-rich though, so why don't you have more cash on you?"

"Because, stupid, no one walks around with that much cash."

"Touche."

"Do you even know what touche means?"

I frown. "Sure I do."

"Where does the word come from?"

I pause. "W-well, who cares?" I speed up my walking.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryou grabs me from behind, pulling me towards him. The close proximity makes my face heat up, and I duck under his arm so he won't know just how much he affects me. He'd hold it over me way too much!

"Hey Ryou! Look!" I point at an arcade, giving him my cutest pleading look.

He sighs, as though he's being tormented. "I guess I have enough money still for a game or two. I've never been in an arcade before."

I gasp. "That's horrible! We need to cure you of that right away." I grab his warm, large hand and pull him towards the games.

_**Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love**_

First, we play Street Fighter. I win!

Next, we play a shooting game. I win again~

Finally, with Ryou's last pieces of yen, we play a driving game. I start out strong, far ahead of him. I'm not sure if it's because of his injured pride of being beaten twice in rather boyish games by his girlfriend, or if it's because he's getting the hang of it, but Ryou quickly catches up to me.

He wins.

But it's okay, because his grin is so adorably huge right now, it's incredible. He looks like a little boy! "Did you see that?!" he asks me, his aqua eyes excited.

"I'm impressed! You caught on quick, Ryou."

"Yeah, but wasn't that an amazing finish?!" He prattles on more, and his excitement makes me giggle. I've very rarely seen him this excited about anything. He's acting a lot like me. But I'm glad he's so happy...

_**Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them**_

"Ryou?" I ask as we walk to my house.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for today."

"Sure."

We both fall silent. We both understand our mutual relief that I'm still alive after our basically-official date.

I'm going to miss this.

_**Although it'd be good if these feelings found their way into your heart****  
without me needing to speak a word,  
The colour of the town changes little by little but****  
see, our memories have again increased by one**_

"Are you still...?" Ryou pauses, his serious expression telling me his inquiry.

"Yeah. I'm still sure that I want things to return to normal. Things are just going to repeat themselves over and over, and I don't want that."

He says nothing, but I know his views of the subject all too well.

"This is just wrong. And it's painful reliving everything. I don't want to go through my parents'...deaths again. Once was enough, thank you."

"If we defeat Melon first, then none of that has to happen." His tone's eerily smooth and calm.

"He hasn't shown up yet. It may not be until after the fire that he'll show up again."

Ryou doesn't say anything.

All of a sudden, he hugs me tightly to him. "Don't be so brave, okay?" he whispers in my ear. "Just be happy with what you have now!"

"Ryou..." Tears well up in my eyes, but I blink them away and just hug him back.

_**Because now I can embrace every word that you said  
I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other  
I guess that's love  
Even if a tomorrow that nobody knows is waiting for us  
it's all right, don't cry anymore  
we'll join hands  
and keep walking on forever**_

I'm not sure how long we remain like this, but eventually we break away. I smile shakily, and he returns it with a long, gentle kiss on my cheek.

_**It isn't something that builds up in an instant  
but a feeling that grows a little at a time,  
the feeling called love**_

We reach my house. He stays outside the gate, but I pull him inside. "I want you to meet my parents. You...didn't really get to be introduced to them as my boyfriend. In our world."

_**Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them.**_

* * *

My mom is elated to meet Ryou, who seems unsure of what to make of the situation. I guess it's understandable; sometimes I think I'm speaking to ghosts. My dad, meanwhile, is crying dramatically in a corner. I'm not even kidding. He's sobbing something like, "First Aoyama, and now this guy! My baby's too young to date!"

"Dad, please calm down," I say worriedly.

Mom pipes up with a, "Don't worry about it, Ichigo. How old are you, Shirogane-san?"

"I'm seventeen."

"An older guy? Ichigo, good for you!"

_Oh my gosh. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Dad, of course, jumps up at this. "An older man?! Ichigo, how could you?!"

"It's only a two-year difference," I mutter. Ryou and I exchange brief We-Can-Handle-This looks in a halfhearted attempt to hang in there.

"Do you have a part-time job somewhere, Ryou? What school do you attend?" Mom asks.

"I'm the co-owner of Cafe Mew Mew, and I graduated a while ago."

"He's a super-genius," I clarify, "so he has his college degree already."

Mom and Dad are, for once, speechless. Then, Dad flushes and bows, saying, "Please take care of my daughter!"

I sigh. "Dad, it's not like we're getting married." Yet. Hee!

Ryou eventually gets used to the whole I-See-Dead-People concept, and he ends up really enjoying himself. My mom made us some dinner, and we all grew comfortable and happy. Dad even managed to warm up to Ryou. He began calling him "Ryou-kun" and was much more himself (and less depressed) with Ryou than he ever had been with a certain ex-boyfriend of mine.

We're so happy.

We're a family.

I don't want this to end.

But, I know like all dreams, they must.

This is but a dream.

This is not reality.

Still, I wish...

And suddenly, my world is shattered again when I hear a roar, and a sudden immense heat washes through all of us. Before I know it, Ryou grabs hold of me and pulls me under the table. Another roar, and I can feel the air temperature rising.

_What's going on?_

No, I know all too well what's happening.

"Mom! Dad!" This time, I might be able to protect them. I can at least try. They managed to get under the table too, and I hear pieces of our house falling on top of it and the floor around us. Much longer, and the inferno will spread downstairs.

"What's going on?!" Mom whimpers. My dad wraps an arm around her, and I wonder if this was how they were found, in each other's arms, in the original present.

"We have to get out of here," I say, my voice surprisingly calm. "I'll break open the window, and you guys escape..."

Dad shouts, "No! You and Ryou-kun go first--"

"No!" I scream, my calm exterior collapsing. "You guys have to live! Ryou and I will be fine! Just _go!_"

I'm out from under the table within seconds, and with my catlike reflexes I dodge each debris. I faintly hear Dad say in disbelief, "Since when was Ichigo so..._coordinated_?" I don't bother making a comment, of course; instead, I kick the window, and the glass shatters. Luckily, I had been so caught up in the whirlwind of Ryou meeting my parents that I forgot to take off my shoes. I quickly take them off and use them to make sure all pieces of glass are no longer in the windowpane.

"Ryou! Get my parents over here, now!"

Moments later, I'm trying to get my mother through the windowpane. At first she protested, but she knew Ryou and I were not budging until they went first. This wasn't exactly the best time to be arguing, anyway. She falls onto the ground below, and I'm grateful we're on the first floor. "Dad, you go next."

"I won't fit through that!"

"Just _go!_" I shriek. Ryou and I pull him on top of the kitchen counter and try shoving him through the window. He just barely fits, but still must work to hold in his stomach as he shimmies through the smallish opening.

He is halfway through when a large piece of debris falls on top of the table we had just recently abandoned, setting it on fire.

Ryou shouts, "Ichigo! We won't make it at this rate!"

"Yes we will!" I glance at my preoccupied parents, my mother who is trying to pull my father through and my father who is regretting eating so much for dinner. I make my decision.

Pulling out my pendant, which I keep with me all the time to not repeat the original present's mistakes, I shout, "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

A burst of light, this time not from the inferno upstairs which is rapidly spreading downstairs, and I am tranformed. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I scream, disintegrating the top of my house. However, the downstairs still has many flames, and they are quickly increasing in size.

"There's no way we can get them all!" I cry.

Dad's feet slide through the window, and he falls to the ground. Thank God!

"Ryou, maybe we can jump over the walls--" It would be faster, after all.

"No way! Look at the flames! Even with your abilities, you couldn't jump without going through the fire!"

I glance up and gasp, realizing just how quickly the fire had extended to the upper remaining walls. "Then go through the dang window!" I push Ryou towards it, who gives up and slides with ease through it. As I get on top of our counter, my hands burn from the heat.

Suddenly, Ryou grabs my hand and pulls me painfully through the window.

We are safe.

We're alive.

Oh my gosh, we're _alive! All _of us!

As the four of us move away from the burning remainder of our house, I scream with relief and hug my three favorite people in the world, crying with joy. I did it! We're all alive!

It's then my mom asks, "Ichigo? Do you have cat ears?"

I pause, glance down, and groan. I had forgotten to return to my normal human form. Oops.

"This is going to be a long story..." I begin with a laugh, but before I can continue, piercing pain shoots through my body, and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up at Cafe Mew Mew. Akasaka-san is dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth, making me wince in pain.

"I'm sorry," he says kindly. "You and Ryou were hurt very badly. You're lucky you were still transformed--you easily could have died from the attack at such close range."

"Attack? What? But we lived. All of us survived the fire," I whisper exhaustedly.

"Fire? Ichigo, do you remember what happened after your family got out of your house?"

I stop. Trying hard to remember, I close my eyes and focus.

Hugging.

Overdue explanations.

Pain.

_"You're lucky you were still transformed--you easily could have died from the attack at such close range."_

I inhale sharply. "Akasaka-san? Ryou's okay, you said?"

"Yes, yes, he's just fine. A little banged up, but he's recovering nicely."

"Thank God!"

But the guarded expression in his eyes shatters the rest of my hopes.

"They're dead. My parents are dead."

Akasaka-san's eyes are pitying, saddened, but I look away and stare at the ceiling as he continues to treat my wounds.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I hope this chapter was alright. Having not read nor seen either the manga or the anime in ages, I hope the characterizations were alright. Sorry if it wasn't. But hey, it's a new chapter, right? And the plot is progressing! I think there might be only five or so more chapters of this, so I'll try and finish this story when I can.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Orphaned Again

**Prettyinpinkgal: I got...very few reviews last chapter. Sigh. But that happens when someone doesn't update in ages, so I'll deal. There are still some people who read this, which is better than I expected, so thank you! Here's Chapter Nineteen.**

**By the way, "Jane Eyre" is an awesome novel by Charlotte Bronte. In it, Jane, who at the time is ten, is asked by cruel Mr. Brocklehurst (sorry for the spelling): "What must you do to not go to hell?"**

**Jane replies, "To keep well and not die."**

**So that's the reference. It just popped into my head, but it's such a cute line~ And everyone who reads this story knows that this story needs any cuteness it can get, since pretty much every chapter has something bad happening. Enjoy it, nonetheless. I guarantee that the ending of this fanfic WILL be satisfactory to most people.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Melon. I don't even like real melons, so the name sorta suits him.  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: ORPHANED AGAIN**

A while later, I'm able to walk. I go downstairs to the lab and find Ryou sitting on the steps. The Mew Mews are out trying to find alien butt to kick after what happened to my parents, and Akasaka-san is trying to buy more First Aid stuff, so I have some free time alone with Ryou.

"Hi," I say, walking carefully down the steps. Now would not be a good time to trip; I'm still aching from the attack.

He turns his head sharply towards me, then cringes from the pain. "Hey."

I sit beside him, and we stare at the empty lab screen.

"You were right."

I look at him in surprise; the dim light shows the remorse in his eyes.

"You were right," he says again. "Melon won't show up until after the fire. So there would have been no way to prevent the fire."

His hands clench, and I worriedly put my hands over his. He pulls them away and grabs me roughly, painfully, by the shoulders. His eyes are wild with grief.

"Don't you get what I've done?!" he shouts at me. "I've killed your parents for a second time! I was too _freaking _optimistic, I kept telling you 'just be happy with what you have now', but how could you be? You've known the entire time how things would repeat themselves, and I've known it too. You said you didn't want to relive your parents' deaths, and I'm forcing you to do it! If I had just--"

"_Stop it!_" I shriek.

His rant halts, and he freezes. I push his hands away and stand. He copies my actions.

He tells me numbly, "I killed them. And soon I'll kill you for a second time."

I slap him hard, my nails digging into his pretty-boy face. "You listen to me," I say, my voice trembling with anguish and fury. "This is _not your fault_. It's Melon's fault."

"But..." he begins. He sounds like a confused child.

But we are, I guess. I'm a fifteen-year-old. He's only seventeen. We're children out to defend the world, and we have to suffer the burden of that. But we also have the burden of trying to protect each other, which, with aliens breathing down our backs, isn't the romantic idea many people think it is.

"You listen to me," I say again coldly. "I tried saving my parents. I got all three of you out of the house, but they died. _But it's not_ _my fault_. It's just like what you've done: You tried to protect everyone--tried to protect _me_--but things are still happening just as they had last time. But it's not your fault. Do you understand?"

He stares at me. "I don't deserve you," he mutters.

"Don't go all mushy on me; that's not like you, and it's freaking me out. Just remember what I said, okay?" I take a deep breath. "I'm probably going to break down crying sometime soon. It hasn't really sunk in that they've died again, so just be ready to hold me when it does, okay? Without feeling all guilty."

He breathes in deeply, then exhales. "Okay." The seriousness in his eyes promise me that, not just this time, but every time, he will be there to hold me.

I wonder if he'll hold a dead corpse sometime in the future.

"How long did it take for you to..." I trail off, realizing how hurtful my question could be.

"To get over my parents' deaths?" How is it that he knows just like that what I'm thinking?

"I, um, forget if I asked you that. The first time around."

"You don't really get over it. The pain of it just sort of dulls."

"I don't think it's going to be so bad this time. I was there, and I was able to do something for them. I think that makes it easier."

"I hope it does, for your sake."

I look up at his reddened cheek and manage a small smile. "Sorry for hitting you. But don't make me mad again. I'm a force to be reckoned with when I'm angry."

"So I've noticed," Ryou replies ruefully, rubbing his pink cheek. The guilt is still evident in his features, but it's died down now. It'll take a bit of time, but I'm sure he'll stop feeling bad.

"I didn't make it easy for you, did I? The first time around," I add.

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "I was ready to take my anger out on you, since I needed to take it out on somebody. It took me a while to realize it was the aliens' fault. Maybe that's why I dealt with it so easily when you blamed yourself this time around."

"Maybe." He pauses. "It's strange, isn't it? The lessons from the original past keep coming back to us."

"Yeah."

Silence reigns over us for a few minutes, then I ask, "How did you like my parents?"

"I liked them a lot. They were nice. Your dad was pretty crazy, though."

I giggle. "He was, wasn't he? You should have seen him when he first discovered I was dating Aoyama; he was all, 'My little girl's going up to quickly! This isn't fair! Go back to being five and playing with dolls!' "

Ryou laughs. "I could see that."

"Yeah, and you should have seen him when he found out Aoyama dumped me. He was about to buy a sniper and become an assassin! And this one time, Mom was asking some guy for directions, and Dad saw her and freaked out. He was shouting, 'No! That's my wife! Get away from her and get your own!' "

We laugh together as I tell stories of my wacky parents. How they just about died when they realized they had left me at an amusement park by myself when I was six, how they were always so romantic, etc. It's nice.

Then it hits me. They're gone again.

And now the tears come.

"A-and so," I try to continue, "my mom tried getting me to take dance lessons, and my dad tried to join t-too, and...and..."

As promised, Ryou grabs hold of me and presses me against him, allowing me to cry freely.

I am faintly aware of the door opening before us, and of whispers sounding something like, "Let's leave them alone for now". The door closes.

Ryou says nothing, and doesn't push me away as he might have otherwise from his own embarrassment at being caught holding me. Instead, he holds me closer, his arms steady as my own tremble.

I love him so much...

I don't want to lose him, too.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tokyo Mew Mew is off to fight some aliens. My eyes still hurt from crying, and I was interrupted way too early. But I know what I must do, and I was lucky enough to have saved my pendant, at least.

Bring it on, Melon.

He opens his mouth to speak, but I kick him instead. He dodges, and I say, "Don't bother saying anything. I already heard it."

Kick, punch, magical attack. Repeat.

The battle goes on and on. Finally, Melon, shoots a high-power Fireball Of Doom towards me. Unfortunately, I can't dodge it quick enough, and searing pain pierces through my already-injured body.

"Kitten!"

And to make matters worse, there's Kish.

Although he's blurry, I can sorta see him yell at Melon. "What the heck?! You could have really killed her!"

"That's the point," Melon retorts coolly.

"Yeah, but..." Kish's voice trails off. I guess he's close to being as in love with me as he was when I had died. Whoa.

My head's starting to clear. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" I cry, aiming my weapon at Melon. He had been distracted by Kish; now he's hit.

"Yes!" I shout. "Perfect shot!"

Melon keeps falling. His head whips up, then sends another attack my way. Luckily, it's easily avoidable. Melon then slows his fall, then halts it entirely. "You'll pay for this," he growls, then he and the aliens disappear.

The first time around, I had been helpless and weak. The aliens had won. But this time, I kicked their leader's butt.

At least some things can be changed.

But we won...

"WE WON!" I scream, dancing over to my comrades, who express their enthusiasm in ways appropriate for their personalities. Example: Zakuro's eyes light up ever so slightly. Beyond that, nothing.

The excitement then fades, and I remember what else happens after this battle. It's going to get very ugly, very soon.

"Ichigo," Minto starts, then pauses.

"What?"

"You...you know what's going to happen, don't you? You know what's coming in the future. Can you tell us? Maybe we can change things."

I bite my lip and see the others looking at me with apprehension and sympathy. "It's...There's nothing you guys can do. However, if something should happen...something that can't be easily explained, like one of us suddenly, say, running out into a busy street...that would be the aliens' doing. But I think Melon is the true evil one here, not the others, so focus your energy on him. I don't think the others are very willing to carry out his orders."

They nod, and the fear on their faces are apparent. "Is one of us going to be badly hurt, na no da?" asks Purin.

"Y-yeah. But don't worry about it 'til it happens." I pause; didn't I explain this to Minto already? I had given up telling the others, not wanting to scare them. I look at her, but her face is confused. Apparently, she was too bewildered to remember.

Then it clears up, and understanding and terror dawn.

"You told me about this. Ichigo, you--"

I kick her in the shin, making her sit heavily on the ground and grab her leg.

"That _hurt_, you brat! You're still transformed, you know!"

I glance down. Pink outfit, and a tail. "Oops." I quickly turned back into a human. "So, let's keep the identity of the person a secret, _okay?_"

As she recalls more of the conversation we had, the blood and anger drain from her face. "Ichigo..." But she does not finish. Despite badgering by Purin, her mouth remains shut. However, she continually shoots me horrified looks, and I nod each time.

_Yes_, I say without words. _I'm going to die_.

_Isn't there something you can do to stop it? _she asks with her eyes.

_I don't think so.

* * *

_I get the same apartment I had gotten in the original present. It's nice and comfortable, and the neighbors are friendly enough. I really like it.

We have several more run-ins with the aliens during the month after my parents' deaths. The funeral is held, and Ryou is wonderfully supporting, keeping an arm around my shoulders the entire service. He says he doesn't deserve _me? _I'm the one who doesn't deserve him.

Things resume a normal pace. Masha is constantly with me, and I can't help but snuggle with him every once in a while. He's just so cute! Minto acts a bit nicer, now that she knows that she might not be stuck with me as long as she had thought. No, that's not true; she really does like me, and she's one of my best friends. She just usually pretends not to show it. I think she's grateful, though, that she had decided to stay in Japan to fight instead of going to France.

Ryou and I go on some more dates, very careful to avoid traffic. Days go by, then weeks. After beating the aliens each battle, I've grown a bit more confident. We could beat them someday. I asked Ryou to send the Mew Mews off to battle by themselves sometimes, because I figure they may need to get stronger if I do...you know, kick the bucket. He reluctantly agreed, and the four other members of Tokyo Mew Mew have really had their powers mature because of it. I'm glad; it's one less thing to worry about.

Ryou and I sit in the middle of a field, sitting on his car as we let the summer air soak in. "Ryou?"

"Hmm?" He's staring at me, and I feel my skin flush.

"I love you."

He kisses me gently.

I lean against him. "Can I make us depressed for a second?"

"No. We agreed not to talk about it anymore."

I sigh, although the irritation is completely forced. "_You _agreed. _I _didn't."

He sighs, too. "Fine. Go ahead."

"I want to talk to Kish. Maybe he can give us the gadget thing you used before anyone else has to get hurt. Maybe, in the original present, I can work harder to not die."

"You sound like Jane Eyre," he murmurs, although his teasing is forced like my irritation had been.

"What?"

"Never mind. I should've expected you wouldn't know."

"Nya," I murmur with a frown.

"...But if you're sure, then it's you're life and your decision. I'd rather you did something you were happy with then be stuck in a fake present." This is said reluctantly, but it's obvious Ryou is being truthful.

"Thank you." I kiss him on the cheek. "I appreciate it."

I must have fallen asleep, because my eyes reluctantly open as Ryou shifts slowly and picks up his vibrating cell phone. "Hello?"

When he is silent, I sit up. The terror on his face scares me. "What?" I mouth, but he is not looking at me.

"We'll get to the cafe as soon as possible." With that, he snaps his phone shut.

I can't take it any more. "What?!" I demand, panic rising up within me.

He brushes my hair from my face, being so heartbreakingly gentle that I almost cry. "There's been another death," he whispers.

I freeze. "Who?"

He kisses my forehead, trying to do what he can to ease the pain. "Retasu."

A strangled gasp escapes me. Retasu? Sweet, shy, caring, sister-like Retasu? Retasu, who had never said a hurtful thing about anyone? Who had been too good to stand up for herself when being bullied? She's dead? _Murdered?!_

"How?" I manage to breathe.

His own voice is faint. "Car accident. She had run out into the street after some child ran ahead of the crowd waiting on the sidewalk.

"Bystanders say that the child seems to have vanished."

This is it.

I can't sit around here anymore, hoping for the best.

I am going to return us to the original present before things get worse.

Melon changed his tactic after I continued beating him in battle and had been unable to obtain my pendant.

He decided to go after the weakest in our team, then leave me so distraught I would be an easy target.

_She died because of me._

No, I will get that alien machine and save not only our original present, but the lives of my friends as well.

_Retasu, please forgive me._


	21. Chapter Twenty: Planning for the Future

**Prettyinpinkgal: I got several more reviews last chapter, so thank you very much, everybody! Here's Chapter Twenty~ It starts out in Ryou's POV. This one's a bit shorter, sorry about that! The song doesn't really just take up space though--a lot of it's Ichigo's thoughts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Melon. The song is Twilight by Vanessa Carlton. When I heard this song in a Sora o Miageru Shojo no Hitomi ni Utsuru Sekai amv, I thought it was beautiful and surprisingly might fit well in JaD. I hope you guys think the same!  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: PLANNING FOR THE FUTURE  
**

I drive a bit over the speed limit. I glance at Ichigo several times, who has a determined look in her eyes.

"She won't be dead if we go back to the original present," I hear her whisper to herself. "It'll be okay."

I open my mouth to say something, but then close it. There's nothing I can do to comfort her, except to let her go through with it. Let her send us to the original present.

My resolve has crumbled. Despite the good intentions I had had, this "new reality" was perhaps more monstrous than the old one.

Ichigo's parents suffered a second death.

Retasu has died.

And Ichigo...

_Ichigo will die again, too._

Has life always been this cruel?

Yes, it has. At least, to me it always has. Being bullied for being a genius, I had only my family as my escape. Then they died tragically, and Keiichiro was my only friend in this harsh world.

After that, I had taken a scientific approach to life. I distanced myself through numbers, hardly even opening up to Keiichiro. Pain was all that would come from relationships, I believed. People would always create wounds that could not heal as easily as physical injuries. So why bother? I would contribute to the world, without being in it. That was my guideline for my life.

Until I met her.

She was so opposite of me; I could tell just by looking at her grin on the monitor in our lab. It was her first date, and she was two years younger than I. She looked so _childlike_.

It was later that I realized it was not so much childlike as happy. Just naturally happy. She had spunk, which was amusing to me, and she was always passionate with all her emotions, whether she was sad, angry, perky, what have you. And she made me want to connect to the world, or at least with her.

And now she's going to die, after all my denying it.

"Ryou?"

I snap out of my thoughts and face her, the only girl who has made me want to live and not simply exist. "Yeah?"

Her eyes are sad, and I have to grasp the steering wheel tightly to avoid embracing her tightly, which would only end our lives sooner. "I'll talk to Kish at school tomorrow. When we're at the cafe, let's decide how to stop Melon, whether in this present or the other one."

She's being so brave. And I can tell in her expression that she's not merely worried about herself or hating what happened to poor Retasu; she's worried about _me_, how _I'm _going to handle it.

What, in all my seventeen years, have I done to deserve her?

I merely nod, keeping my eyes on the road, which is flying by faster than it should. At least I have the money to pay for the ticket.

"I love you, Ryou. I really, really do."

My hands tighten.

"And I you, Ichigo."

* * *

The cafe's cheery appearance contrasts with the misery inside. The Mew Mews are shocked and distraught, but none can shed a tear. "Let's kill them right now," Zakuro says calmly, her eyes deadly.

"No; I think Melon's the only one who deserves it. I mean, I hate the idea of killing," Ichigo adds, "but he won't stop any other way. And I think the others are starting to become more and more against him."

"We don't know that for sure, Ichigo," Minto snaps.

"You're right. But I'm going to be talking to Kish at school tomorrow--"

"Talking?!" Minto screeches. "You're going to have a nice little _chat _with the enemy?!"

Time to intervene. "That's enough," I say, my voice low and cold. "Ichigo knows what she's doing."

Minto opens her mouth, but her idol puts a hand on her shoulder. "Stop it," Zakuro orders. "Trust Ichigo."

Keiichiro chimes in. "Ichigo, what will you do?"

"Get him to give me a device to send us back into the original present."

There is silence. "Should I tell them now, or do you want to?" Minto asks me, her voice apologetic for her anger earlier.

"I'll tell them. Thanks, though." Ichigo breathes in deeply, and I take her hand. She looks at me gratefully, then faces the group.

"In the original present, I was the one tricked to help the little boy. He vanished, and I was hit by the car.

"In the original present, I manage to survive a little bit, and I am taken to a hospital.

"In the original present, I am the one who dies."

Again, silence, aside from occasional whispers of, "It can't be..."

Ichigo's hold on my hand tightens. "Ryou used alien technology to erase ever having thrown us into the Mew Project by giving us DNA. However, as you know, things have ended up repeating themselves. We did gain our powers, my parents did die, and one of us was hit by the car.

"Some things ended up different, though. Because Ryou and I were at my house the night of the fire, we managed to save them for a grand total of one minute. I managed to save my pendant, which was what the aliens had been after, so Melon presumably wanted to attack the weakest in our group to make me more upset and a more easy target to take the pendant from me and murder me.

"I'm not willing to give up, though, so he'll probably come after one of you next. But I'm going to try and erase this present before that happens. We can go back to the original present."

Purin's voice says in an unusually quiet way, "But you're going to die either way, na no da?"

Ichigo smiles sadly. "Yeah."

Purin runs up and hugs her tightly, crying.

Minto tears up a bit, and soon joins them.

Zakuro, usually stoic and distant, lets out something sounding suspiciously like a quiet sob. She joins the embrace as well.

In spirit, perhaps Retasu is with them.

Later, we decide that perhaps there's a way to defeat Melon in between the transfer of realities. Perhaps, if Tokyo Mew Mew delivers the finishing blow on Melon during the transfer, he will be killed in the original present as well. Ichigo had been in just about to be--for lack of a better word--_completely _dead when I had changed the present, and she had kept her memories.

Perhaps our plan will work. But it's worth a shot.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

The next day, I cheerfully enter my classroom. "Good morning!" I cry with a perky grin on my face. Waving to Moe and Miwa, I approach Kish Furukawa.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask happily.

Kish, who had seemed unusually lost in thought, looks at me, surprised. "Uh, yeah. Let's go outside." For once, I'm the one who made him speechless.

Ryou, help me go through with this.

_**I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own **_

_**But as you walked into my life **_

_**You showed what needed to be shown **_

_**And I always knew what was right **_

_**I just didn't know that I might  
**_

_**Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight **_

Outside, away from the envious glances of my friends and classmates, I drop the act. "So," I start, "what do you have to say about murdering one of my dearest friends?"

Kish winces. "I swear, Ichigo, I told him not to do it. I thought it was overboard, but...." His voice trails off, and I can see the conflict raging within him. Follow his leader and do his duty, or protect the enemy who is infinitely nicer than the leader. And it's obvious he's being honest: He didn't call me Kitten.

My voice softens. "I know. What about Pai and Taruto?"

"Pai's usually the one who most wants to follow orders, but even he protested a bit with Melon's method. Taruto asked if the blonde girl would be the victim--he was really scared about that--but he didn't want your other friend to die either." His voice becomes harsher. "Melon sent a blast at Taruto for 'being soft' when it came to humans. He's still recovering."

My hand unvoluntarily covers my mouth. "Jeez. Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Kish pauses. "You're...a really good person. I'll try to keep you safe."

"Don't say that," I reply, touched but not _that _touched. "Protect everyone on Earth." I sigh. "I actually pulled you out of class because I have a request."

Kish tries to act more carefree. "Like what, Kitten?"

"First off, never call me that again. Ever. Second: Do you have a device that erases events of the past?"

Kish's eyes widen. "How'd you know?"

"Long story. Short story: We need it."

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and  
**_

_**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
**_

_**I will never cease to fly if held down and  
**_

_**I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen, **_

_**'Cause I've seen twilight **_

The conversation is more or less a success. We miss a lot of class because of it, but so what? Geometry isn't the most important thing right now, especially for a soon-to-be-dead girl.

Kish agrees to give me the device, but he won't be able to for a while. Apparently, Melon is much more aware of the other aliens' dislike of his methods in this present, and has been keeping a closer eye on them. "If you have the final battle in our ship," Kish says, "I could give it to you then. Melon will hopefully be too distracted to worry about basic things like vanishing machinery."

So it's settled. Kish is one of our allies, and it sounds like his friends will be join us very soon as well.

Kish goes back inside, but I linger, feeling the breeze rustle my hair.

You know what? Forget school. If I live through this, I'll be able to go to school as much as I want, and I don't even have to go to school since I should be dead in a hospital somewhere.

I'm taking a mental health day. God definitely knows that I need it.

While on my way to McDonald's for a deserved milkshake, I bump into my favorite person.

"Ryou!" I shout, waving rapidly.

He looks up, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I snort. "School, shmuel."

"That was juvenile."

"Shut it! Anyway I'm playing hooky today. I need a day off, and I already talked to Kish." I fill him in on our conversation as we sit down in the fast food restaurant., and Ryou nods morosely.

"Well, at least you were right about them not wanting to aid Melon."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right," I reply playfully. Then, in a serious voice: "I'm glad you're here. I think I might have been crying right now if you didn't show up."

_**Never cared **_

_**Never wanted  
**_

_**Never sought to see what flaunted  
**_

_**So on purpose **_

_**So in my face **_

_**Couldn't see beyond my own place  
**_

_**And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold  
**_

_**But you taught me I could change whatever came **_

_**Within these shallow days**_

We go on a date. It's safe now--things aren't going quite as expected, and so it doesn't look like I'm the next target. We go to the park, where perfection is surrounding us.

I have an overwhelming sense of peace. Even though are lives are really awful right now, I feel as if it's behind me. I wonder if heaven will be like this. I hope so, but I don't want to go there just yet.

_I don't want to leave Ryou._

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and  
**_

_**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
**_

_**I will never cease to fly if held down and  
**_

_**I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen, **_

_**'Cause I've seen...**_

We kiss, and it is a sad, I-want-to-know-that-at-least-this-will-transcend-realities kiss. I'm really the luckiest girl in the world, to be loved so much. But perhaps he's the most unluckiest guy, because he loves me just that much and I will be taken away from him.

_**As the sun shines through **_

_**It pushes away and pushes ahead  
**_

_**It fills the warmth of blue **_

_**And leaves a chill instead and  
**_

_**I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
**_

_**But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed **_

"Ryou?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I promise, I'll try to do whatever I can to come back to you, okay?"

He holds me tightly. "Yeah."

"I promise. Pinky-promise, even." I try to laugh, although it sounds strangled. "Even if it means I come back as a ghost."

His hold tightens again.

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and  
**_

_**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
**_

_**I will never cease to fly if held down and  
**_

_**I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen**_

_**'Cause I've seen twilight **_

The final battle is coming. There is a good probability that someone (other than myself) will die. The nice thing is, I can hopefully erase that if it does happen. But the horrible thing is that, if Melon doesn't die in both worlds simultaneously, possibly all the Mew Mews--maybe even the whole world--will die in the original present. Because I might not be there to help.

_**I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own  
**_

_**But as you walked into my life **_

_**You showed what needed to be shown  
**_

_**And I always knew, what was right  
**_

_**I just didn't know that I might  
**_

_**Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight **_

"Ryou?"

"What?"

"Can you hold me while I cry again?"

"...Go ahead, Ichigo."

"Thanks."

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and  
**_

_**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
**_

_**I will never cease to fly if held down and  
**_

_**I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen**_

_**'Cause I've seen twilight...**_


	22. Chapter 21: Give Me Victory

**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello, all! Thank you for the many reviews!! This is the last chapter, I believe, and then there will be a small drabble-sized Chapter Twenty-Two, and then there will be an epilogue. I just realized: It's the final chapter, and I don't think Taruto or Pai have had any dialogue whatsoever in this story until now, have they? How sad!  
**

**In other news, please forgive me if the action sequences suck. As you all have most likely figured out by now, that's not my forte. XD**

**Furthermore, thanks to MewProject[dot]net. Since I haven't read the series/watched the anime in forever, it's been a lot of help lately. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Melon. The song is Toki wo Kizamu Uta (A Song that Passes Time) sung by Lia. It is the opening theme to the brilliant Clannad After Story. The chapter title's not really my own even, as it is based on the Patrick Henry (that is Patrick Henry, right?) line. Oh, and the boss monkey comment is from Kodocha. Watching a marathon of 51 episodes Christmas break still has yet to completely wear off.  
**

**JUST A DREAM**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: GIVE ME VICTORY, OR GIVE ME DEATH**

Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou, the trio of alien allies, Akasaka-san, Masha, and I stand in the deserted park. The clock nearby reads midnight.

"Are you guys ready?" Kish asked.

The four of us remaining Mew Mews reply with a determined yes.

Ryou turns to me. "Remember your promise," he says gravely.

I nod and fake a smile. He embraces me, which throws me off for about five seconds. He never hugs me in front of our friends. But, considering the circumstances, I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised. I relax in his embrace and hug him back tightly.

_I love you. Goodbye. I refuse to say farewell._

"Take care, all of you," Ryou says gruffly over my shoulder.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you all while you're battling through Masha," Akasaka-san says to us all. "Ryou and I can't do much, but we'll do what we can."

"Thank you," I hear Zakuro say. I'm pretty sure they're all bowing to show their appreciation. I would too, but I instead nod into Ryou's shirt, and his already tight embrace becomes even stronger, making it a bit hard to breathe.

Ah well, that won't be a problem soon.

_No! Stop _it! Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid...

"Ichigo. You had better come back in one piece. Don't do anything stupid." Slowly, reluctantly, he lets me go.

Quickly, I stand on my tip toes and press my lips against his for a moment. "Okay."

I tear myself away from his crestfallen eyes and turn to Akasaka-san. I now bow and say, "Thanks for everything."

"We'll be hoping for the best. Try your hardest out there, but be careful." He gives me a warm smile, albeit a little sad, and I force a smile and nod.

"Are we going yet or what?!" Taruto demands, floating around with his arms crossed.

"If my calculations are correct," Pai states, "we should be back in approximately six minutes before Melon succumbs to suspicion."

Purin gasps. "Wooow, you sounded so smart just now, na no da!"

"Of course. I have a vastly more intelligent mind than you humans. All of our kind are superior mentally, correct?" He makes the mistake of glancing at Taruto for an answer, only to find the alien boy trying to sneak up on a pair of sleeping birds with a sneaky grin on his childish face.

"HEY TARUTO!" Kish yells, causing Taruto to soar too fast towards the birds. The kid hits his stomach on the branch, which shakes the birds awake and allows them to escape with their dignity intact.

I think I might just be suffering from extreme emotional instability, but I can't help but crack up at this. Seriously, look at Taruto's face! It's priceless! Purin stares at me in surprise, then grins and bounds up to the tree with her monkey skills and perches next to the wincing alien, who is now sitting on the tree cringing in pain. _Ryou must be rubbing off on me, _I think. _Since when do I use words like "emotional instability"?_

"Ichigo onee-chan," Purin calls, "watch this!" She starts tickling him in his stomach.

"Haha--ow!--haha-OWOWOW!--haha...!" And so on.

It's pretty obvious Purin's trying to make me happy again. Her efforts pay off, and I call, "Alright, that's enough torturing Taruto now, Purin!"

" 'Kay!" She pats him on the head as he clutches his stomach and jumps down. "Are you feeling better, Ichigo onee-chan?"

I grin. "Yep! Thanks, Purin." The others look at her in approval. It's acknowledged by all of us that I for sure won't live if I don't believe I can.

"Let's get going," Zakuro says. "The sooner this nightmare is over, the better."

We all nod.

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

Together, as we always have, as well always will, as we always will _be, _we shout, "METAMORPHOSIS!"

A burst of light explodes, then fades. We are in our respective outfits, and ready to end this once and for all.

"Okay guys, let's head out!" To Akasaka-san and Ryou, I cheerfully and determinedly say, "Don't worry--we won't lose! You may not remember this, but when we come back you better have some nice treats for us at the cafe! And by the way, remember this: Cats have nine lives, and I've only used up one, so there!"

Pai opens the portal.

I grab Masha.

Kish asks, "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you?" I retort.

He nods solemnly.

"Good, because there's no way I'm backing down now."

We leap up, and the portal closes behind us.

* * *

The inside of the space-station-thingy-whatever-it-is is in dire need of some interior designing. It's very drab. These things are obvious when you practically live at a sparkling pink cafe that screams "girly". Yes, I know that this is not the time for perky comments like these, and they aren't amusing at all, but hey, whatever it takes to keep my spirits up, right? So don't judge me.

As that one person on YouTube would say, "Leave Ichigo alooone!"

Fine, I'll stop. This is actually getting too pathetic a narration to be amusing anymore in any way, shape, or form.

Aaaanyway, so right now we're running through a long tunnel. And before we Mew Mews know what's happening, we find ourselves painfully shoved into what one might call a closet, except maybe a more like a closet from the future.

"WH--" Minto begins to scream, but Zakuro slaps a hand over her mouth. We listen.

Footsteps.

Then we hear _his _voice.

"Where have you three been?"

Melon's voice is icy cold.

"Out," replies Kish, and I silently cheer at his refusal to submit to Melon's imposed authority. (Yeah, Ryou's DEFINITELY been rubbing off.)

"Out where?"

"None of your business."

Taruto pipes up, and his voice is ever-so-forced. I can notice; Tokyo Mew Mew's been fighting him and his pals long enough.

But Melon only arrived on the scene recently. He wouldn't be able to tell.

"Please don't get mad at us, Melon! We just went to get some ice cream!" Taruto pleads.

I can almost see Melon's eyebrow twitch. "Ice...cream?"

"Yeah! It's this really, really good dessert on Earth, and you can get all these different flavors, and some come in bowls, and some come on some yummy cone thing, and you can get some with this thick substance called 'chocolate syrup', and some--"

"That's enough." Melon's voice was normal-sounding, except for the slightly-hidden authority behind his tone.

"Sorry," Taruto squeaked. If his face matched with his voice, he would be an excellent actor!

"Have you run into Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Not today." This is Pai talking. The guy who's the head of our current threesome of allies. The alien who's used to being boss monkey. The guy who is very unwilling to submit to anyone's authority. You can tell by the slightly flatter tone of his voice. "We are planning a sneak attack, however, in the near future."

Melon makes a small sound of displeasure. "Fine. Just make sure they die this time."

The footsteps fade.

The closet-thing door opens. There stands the trio, with even Pai looking relieved. "Well, we're all safe for now."

"Thanks," we say.

"I'll get the device," says Pai. "Taruto, you act as a lookout. We can't afford to start a battle without the event eraser safely in our hands."

"What do I do?" Kish asks.

"Stay here with Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Sounds good," he chirps, glancing at me and winking.

I hiss softly. "I swear, if we were talking under less dangerous circumstances right now, you would regret this whole flirting thing."

Kish merely grins.

"Er, we'll give you guys some time alone," Minto says, the traitor. I almost ask how they're going to do that--it's not as though they can really risk leaving the closet--when I realize the closet is actually more like a gigantic garage.

Suddenly, Kish and I are alone.

If only this was the sort of time I could pinch Minto's cheeks and pull hard. Pull really, _really _hard.

Heh heh heh heh heh....

"I wanted to apologize," Kish suddenly says.

I wait for him to continue, thinking, _Good! It's about time you apologize for flirting with a girl who's already with someone else! _Then, by his silence, I realize he isn't talking about that at all. He's apologizing for the crap I've been through, mostly because of him and his buddies. He's talking about the fact that I most likely won't be able to see the new tomorrow.

He's saying he's sorry for the fact that he can't help me hardly at all.

Compassion sweeps through me, and I smile, although I'm not sure if he can see it in the dark shadows of the closet/garage. But who knows, maybe aliens have night-vision. "It's okay. You don't have to."

"It's my fault, though, that this whole thing happened."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." His voice is miserable.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

All compassion disappears, and instead I'm annoyed. "What is _with _the guys I know blaming themselves for this whole thing?! IT! IS! NOT! YOUR! FAULT! BLAME! MELON!"

Don't worry, I didn't actually scream this. I'm not _that _stupid (despite what Ryou might say). I just whispered it as loudly and as shrilly as I could with it still constituting as a whisper.

But despite this, the door still opens. And guess who was there? Everyone's favorite guy, Melon!

He sneers at us. "Well, well, what have we here? Kish, were you showing Mew Ichigo around the space station?" he asked sarcastically.

"I--"

"You know what they say: Curiousity killed the cat." He raises his hand towards me. _Crap_.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

_**Bam! **_There goes Melon, right into the wall behind him.

Awwwwww, too bad!

"Thanks Mew Mint!" I call.

The rest of our superhero team runs up beside me and Kish, who curses.

"Kish!"

"Well, the situation sorta calls for it, don't you think?! Dang it, where was Taruto?!"

The walls in the space station are evidently not very strong, because it looks like Melon went through three, giving us time to get out into the hallway and gasp as we see the alien boy's body lying quite a distance away covered in blood. We can only pray it's not a corpse. Purin bursts into tears.

"There's no time to check," Zakuro says, ever the reasonable one. "Let's get to a more open area."

We agree, and Kish leads us to the main control room, for lack of a better word. "This'll have to be big enough," Kish says. "Darn it, where's Pai?!"

"You don't think..." Minto begins, who is holding a sobbing Purin.

"I don't think so. Pai wouldn't go down so easily."

My ears twitch. "We've got company."

Moments later, Melon swoops in, with blood matting the back of his head. "You'll pay for that!" he hisses.

"No, you'll pay for hurting Taru Taru!" Purin cries. She conjures her weapon. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Melon attempts to dodge it, but his attention had been on me, so he's still hit by her attack. "Gah! You--"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

My turn. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" I can't attack him fully just yet, so I reign in my power to not allow it all to burst forth at him.

All three simultaneous attacks hit their target, and Melon cries out in agony. Bruises are all over his body, and when he reaches his hand towards us, Kish throws an attack at him first.

I thought defeating Melon would be more difficult, honestly. But it seems I was wrong.

...No. I'm not wrong. This is way too easy. Something's off. He was powerful enough to intimidate Pai and Kish, so there's definitely something wrong with this picture.

What's he planning?

Melon smiles--a sick, sinister, twisted smile that sends shivers down my spine. "Fools," he spits out with mad happiness.

Suddenly, I can't breathe. Crap, I can't breathe! I struggle, trying to get the arm away from my throat. There's no way...Who's doing this?

"Hello, Mew Ichigo. I hope you don't mind that I had my doppleganger play with you," this Melon says softly in my ear. "I thought I'd watch before I joined in." He distances his arm very slightly from my throat, but it's enough to allow me to draw breathe.

"Let her go!" Kish shouts at our foe as the doppleganger fades.

"No," Melon replies, and I can imagine his slight smile.

Pai flies into the room now, Taruto hanging limply over his shoulder. If he bothered to bring him, that must mean he's alive! Thank goodness!

Pai surveys the situation in a second. "Drat," he mutters. Setting Taruto on the floor, near a relieved Purin, I notice he has something in his hand.

The event eraser.

Good!

All of a sudden, Melon's arm releases me completely. I don't hesitate to run to my comrades. But why--?

Oh. Ooooh! I forgot Masha was with us! He bites Melon repeatedly, which, as you might guess, does not sit well with our alien foe.

"You stupid fluffball!" Melon shouts, reaching out to either grab Masha or send an attack his way, I'm not sure.

"Everyone!" I shout. "Get ready to attack together!"

I'll be going soon, Ryou.

But I'll be back.

Definitely.

* * *

**RYOU'S POV**

Keiichiro and I watch the screen, tense and unable to sit back in our seats. I long to be there, to protect her. But this is all I can do. All I can do is watch over her and pray.

The screen's hectic as Masha gets close to Melon, then darts away to avoid being struck. _"Everyone!" _I hear Ichigo's voice call, crackling through the poor recording. _"Get ready to attack together!"_

A hand is placed on my shoulder, and I barely manage to keep from jumping. "She'll be fine, Ryou," Keiichiro says. He has a small smile on his face. "They all will."

I nod, unconvinced but needing his words nonetheless.

Taruto must have been awaken, because I hear him weakly send out an attack. Then Kish, then Pai. Zakuro goes next, then Purin. Now Minto attacks.

Wait, no. Masha has gotten far enough to show the entire scene. They haven't attacked yet. They're holding their attacks. Pai leans towards Ichigo, as if explaining something, and she nods. He returns to a normal stance, and I see Ichigo with something in her hands.

_"What are you going to do, Mew Ichigo? Erase my existance? You can't erase anything from more than five years ago,"_ Melon taunts, but the discomfort is obvious in his voice. He must realize that they aren't going to prevent his birth--they're going to bring forth his demise. Melon is no god. Not even he can withstand everyone's strongest attacks combined.

_**"What do you want to erase?" **_asks the familiar metallic voice of the event eraser.

Ichigo conjures her Strawberry Bell in her other hand. _"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise," _she says just loud enough to be heard by Masha. In a louder voice, she says, _"Everyone, get ready to attack as soon as I hit the button!"_

Finally, she declares, _"I, Ichigo Momomiya, want to erase this false reality to return to the original present."_ She glances at Pai. _"Is that specific enough?"_

_"It should be."_

Ichigo nods. _ "Thank you, everybody. Akasaka-san, if you're listening, I'll see you in the original present. Ryou... Ryou, I love you."_

She shouts, _"Now!" _And Keiichiro and I know she pressed the button for the second time.

The attacks are launched at Melon. Light completely blocks out all visuals on the screen, and at first I can't tell if it's because of the attacks or the fading of this reality. It is only when light starts to cover not only Masha's lenses, but our lab and ourselves, that I realize what's happening.

I had better see you in the future, Ichigo, my love.

* * *

_**I'm only looking at the spilling hourglass**_

_**When I turn it upside-down, look, it starts up again**_

_**I wonder if I'll be able to someday enter**_

_**The advancing time that only ticked away.  
**_  
_**Midway on the slope that only you passed through**_

_**Many warm spots of sunshine appeared**_

_**Here by myself, I'm reminiscing**_

_**About the tender warmth**_.

_**It's only you, it's only you**_

_**Who I loved**_

_**My eyes tear up in the wind**_

_**And you become distant**_.

_**I'll remember forever**_

_**Even if just about everything changes**_

_**It was just one, it was just one**_

_**Ordinary thing**_

_**But in the brilliance that I'll show you, there's only one thing that was fulfilled**_

_**I'll protect it forever and ever**_.

_**The chilly days continue, even though it's already spring**_

_**On a morning when I woke up earlier than the alarm clock**_

_**You're standing there**_

_**Making breakfast for three**_.  
_**  
It's only you, it's only you**_

_**Who isn't by my side**_

_**Up until yesterday, you were right by my side, looking at me**_.

_**It's only you, it's only you**_

_**Who I loved**_

_**It's a song that I sing**_

_**Only with you, only with you.**_

_**It's our, it's our**_

_**Time passed together**_

_**I don't want to**_

_**Continue on my own**_.

_**I'll remember forever**_

_**Even if this town changes**_

_**No matter how much sorrow I'm to encounter**_

_**I'll show you when I was truly strong**_

_**C'mon, let's go; we'll start walking on the sloped road**_.


	23. Good Morning

**JUST A DREAM**

**GOOD MORNING  
**

The light fades, save for a few beams of sunlight streaming across the city as morning dawns.

My head feels horrible. What happened? Did I have a spiked drink or something?

A breeze blows, and I shiver in the cold. It is then that I realize I am outside. I am in the park, _our _park.

"Our" park? Whose? Who treasures this park too? Why do _I _treasure this park?

Because she did.

Who?

A beaming kid of thirteen years who laughs gaily.

She seems to grow up a bit in my next memory. She is frowning, talking about some guy.

Why does my heart hurt when I see her upset?

Next, she is whining about preparations for high school. She looks at me with beautiful eyes, glaring eyes, telling me not to make fun of her.

Then her face twists comically as a pair of cat ears appear on her head and a tail springs out...

Wait, _what?_

Finally, I see her blushing. And I feel happiness surge within the me inside the memory. And I feel her lips against mine. And my desire to protect her and love her and simply be with her turns into need just like that.

As the breeze blows, my memory comes back in its entirety, not just in recollections.

_Ichigo..._

Her name is like candy.

_Ichigo Momomiya._

What happened to her? Is she alright?!

_Ichigo Shirogane._

I glance down at my hand. The erasing device is in my hand. But Ichigo was the one who had it that time. That means...

I jump up painfully, still very sore, and glance at the clock. It is a minute after I had pressed the button to bring us to that messed up reality.

Then this is our home.

But that also means...

Pain surges through me again, but it is not from my head, but my heart.

I need to see her. Dang it, Ichigo, you said you'd do your best! Don't you dare die on me, not again!

I run to the hospital.

"Shirogane?!" I hear someone yell, but I ignore them.

What room was it?

_"Where's Ichigo's room?" I demand quietly. _

_The doctor opens his mouth to protest, but closes it. He opens it again and says, "Room 209." I nod, and go to her._

That's right. That's what happened last time.

"Sir, you can't go in there--"

"Shut up," I say with a calmness I don't feel.

I yank open the door.

Her body has not yet been covered. Of course not. It's only been a couple minutes since her heart stopped beating.

But people have recovered before even after temporarily dying, right? Even if they haven't, Ichigo's not an ordinary person. She could definitely beat this thing.

I stroke her cheek. "Ichigo, it's time to wake up."

Her skin is so cold.

There's no color to her face at all.

"Hey, stupid," I say with the same quiet gentleness. "You said you'd come back."

Her eyelids don't even flutter.

I stare at her, at her beauty, and can't even consider crying. I'm too emotionally exhausted to cry.

What if she doesn't wake up?

I don't know. I just don't know.

I feel someone's presence.

"Hey there, Kish," I say without turning around. I hold up the device. He takes it.

"Melon's suddenly gone."

"Yeah. You were pretty helpful in the new present."

"Yeah?" He stands beside me and gazes at Ichigo. "Did we win?"

"Melon's dead, isn't he?"

"Yeah, guess he is."

A pause.

"Why did you come back to this present?"

"Because she wanted it."

He nods. "She would, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah. She wanted everything to go back to how it would be."

"What was it like?"

"It was similar to this world, only it basically reintroduced Tokyo Mew Mew two years after they should have."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

We gaze at her.

"What are we waiting for?"

"We're waiting to see if she keeps her promise."

"To come back?"

"That's right."

"She'd better."

"My thoughts exactly."

Footsteps.

Crying.

"You guys can come in, too," I call without moving my eyes from her face. "When she wakes up, she'll want to see all of you."

They are confused, especially since our former foe is in the room. But that's to be expected. I'll have a lot of explaining to do, and I'd like it if Ichigo's here to help.

Come back, Ichigo. Come back to me.

Somehow, I know she will. I can tell her will to live is strong, and she will keep her promise. But it's strange... I've never felt such unwavering faith.

I guess that's because it's Ichigo.

**Beep.**

We look up at the monitor. The long, straight line had suddenly gone up.

Doctors and nurses rush in. "There's a heartbeat! It's impossible!" they exclaim.

**Beep.**

"It's still irregular," one doctor says.

**Beep. **

**Beep.**

"No, now it's regular."

"Unbelievable!"

"Thank goodness!"

We're noticed. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you all should go into the waiting roo--"

"NO," we all say simulatenously.

"A-alright."

A flutter of eyelids.

A gasp of breath.

A groan.

A yawn.

An opening of eyes.

A gaze.

A smile.


	24. Epilogue: Our Future

**Key:**

**Ryou's POV**

_Ichigo's POV_

POV of both

**_Song Lyrics_**

**JUST A DREAM**

**EPILOGUE: OUR FUTURE**

**_This is the story of a girl_**

**_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_**

**_And while she looks so sad in photographs_**

**_I absolutely love her_**

**_When she smiles (1)..._**

This world.

It is where our lives began.

It is where we met.

It is where we were hurt.

It is where we loved.

It is where we belong.

The air tosses our hair as we stand under the blue sky, embracing this world with our hearts.

* * *

**As I wait in the park, a couple passes by.**

**"Oh, you," they giggle and coo at each other. It's disgusting, really. Can't these people have a bit of compassion on the rest of us and keep their romantic sentiments to themselves.**

**Suddenly I realize: I am just as bad as them now. I _am _one of them.**

**God, help me.**

**But we can't help it, I suppose. We're just hopelessly in love. But I take comfort in the fact that I'm not _that _wrapped around Ichigo's little finger.**

**But wait, maybe I am. Crap! Now that I think about it, she could just say the word and I'd almost immediately do whatever she said. I just hope she doesn't realize it! She's a little on the slow side, though, so maybe I'm safe.**

**That isn't to say I'm completely unromantic. Ichigo seems to blush on a daily basis now, and I sometimes hear Minto teasing her about our relationship. Ichigo always retorts that we've been going out for a while now, and won't she please be quiet?**

**To which Minto replies: "So how long has it been that you've been calling him Ryou-kun now? You dated Aoyama for two years, and you kept his name at Aoyama-kun. It takes you only _four months _of dating--in this world, at least; the other one doesn't count--to start calling him Ryou-kun. So, you two must be in complete love-love mode, am I right?"**

**Ichigo always turns into a black-haired--but still somehow bright-pink--cat by this point, so I come in and rescue her.**

**All right, I admit it: I enjoy being the knight in shining armor. Especially since the rescuing involves a kiss.**

**Really, though, we're past such teasing. Our relationship--if ignoring the facts of our mutual ability to turn into cats and our late nights in the lab drafting a treaty with the alien race--is quite simple now. She loves me--_she loves me_--and I love her more than my own life, and that's all there really is to say.**

**_But my love is all I have to give_**

**_Without you I don't think I can live_**

**_I wish I could give the world to you_**

**_But love is all I have to give (2)..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Would you call me if you need my love?**_

_**Where I can hear you perfectly.**_

_**You made me stronger**_

_**From the bounds of power, Dive! (3)...  
**_

_"Come on, Zakuro! Can't you make your limo go any faster?!" I whine anxiously as I stare at the traffic._

_She raises an eyebrow. "Shirogane's not going to kill you for being a few minutes late, Ichigo."_

_"But it's our four-month anniversary! I can't afford to be late! He might dock my pay!"_

_Zakuro smiles. I mean, she sort of does. You have to really squint to see it. "Speaking of not being able to afford: You don't have to worry about paying me back. I won't miss the money. Besides, this has been...kind of fun."_

_I grin. "I'm glad you liked our little outing too! Sorry, though; I honestly didn't mean to drag you into my last-minute shopping. And have you pay for half of Ryou-kun's gift."_

_"It's fine. I wanted to. Besides, you picked the perfect thing for him, and it's not as if you were going to let it go. You would have attacked the store clerk with your Strawberry Bell just to make him lower the price."_

_"Heh heh, no I wouldn't....Okay, so maybe I was thinking about it, but still!" I glance out the window again. There's still no sign of movement. My leg is filled with nervous energy as it bounces on the floor of the limo._

_I really, really hope he likes my gift. I mean, it's the first thing I've gotten him that's so nice. And it's our four-month anniversary, too..._

_Four months._

_Has it really been that long? Has it really been that short? I can barely remember a time when I was not with him, but at the same time..._

_Oooh, I'm so happy~!_

_I remember that song I once heard on the television. It was such a sad song..._

_**I fly towards the light,**_

_**That shines in the far away sky, but**_

_**The cold rain wets my wings,**_

_**And I'm alone again today (4)...**_

_That's the one! Did I really relate to it once? I can hardly remember feeling so lonely... Shortly after that song, I met Ryou in our fake-present, and things fell into place, and I fell in love for a second time. Even if though we were pitted against that world, that strange reality, I always had him._

_He's always been there..._

_**I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own **_

_**But as you walked into my life **_

_**You showed what needed to be shown **_

_**And I always knew what was right **_

_**I just didn't know that I might  
**_

_**Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight.**_

_**And I will never see the sky the same way and  
**_

_**I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday and  
**_

_**I will never cease to fly if held down and  
**_

_**I will always reach too high 'cause I've seen, **_

_**'Cause I've seen twilight (5)...  


* * *

**_

The sounds of this city.

The laughter.

The tears.

The screaming.

The whispering.

We have been through it all together.

_**...This the same place  
**_

_**No, not the same place  
**_

_**This is the same place, love  
**_

_**No, not the same place we've been before...**_

_**Hey, love!  
**_

_**I am a constant satellite  
**_

_**Of your blazing sun  
**_

_**My love  
**_

_**I obey your law of gravity  
**_

_**This is the fate you've carved on me  
**_

_**The law of gravity  
**_

_**This is the fate you've carved on me...**_

_**On me (6)...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**How long has it been since I fell in love with you?**_

_**My feelings only increase**_

_**Will you notice them**_

_**Even though I've never once put them into words? (7)...**_

_"Zakuroooo..."_

_"Look, they're clearing away the accident now, so be quiet," she snaps in her own quiet way. It's enough to shut me up._

_"I might as well walk," I growl._

_"How would you with the huge mob of people on the sidewalk _and _the streets?"_

_"Good point."_

_I fall silent for a moment. Then, after a bit of pondering, I wonder out loud, "I wonder why he chose me."_

_Zakuro must have expected that I was thinking about this, because she doesn't miss a beat to reply, "Because you two were made for each other. Yin and yang."_

_"But he could have picked a less troublesome opposite!" I huff. "It's because of me reality got screwed up, because of my carelessness that I died for, like, eight minutes. Because of me that he had to wait for me for two years... That's right, he did, didn't he...? Aw, man, I stink! He really should find a new girlfriend! And I can't even make it to our date for our stupid four-month anniversary on time!"_

_Zakuro has a way of not needing words to communicate her full meaning. However, she usually doesn't use violence._

_"OW! Why'd you kick me?!"_

_"Because you're being stupid. He was the fool who changed reality. Now that I think about it, you're not opposites. You both can be idiotic."_

_"Zakuro!"_

_She shoots me a look. "He loves you for better or worse. If you still doubt it, get him to do something disgustingly romantic like recite a poem for you. 'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.' Or something to that effect."_

_I stare at her. Then, in my mind's eye, I stare at Ryou-kun looking deep into my eyes, reciting romantic poems. "That's a brilliant idea, Zakuro! He'd have to really love me to do something like that!" I pause. "But it's not really that I doubt his love for me, it's just that he deserves better."  
_

_At her silence, I glance over at the eldest of us Mew Mews._

_She is smiling gently._

_And I realize what her smile is saying: He deserves the best, and for him, the very best is you.  
_

_"Thanks, Zakuro," I say with a smile._

_**Round and round in looping time**_

_**We live and come to understand things**_

_**At times laughing, sometimes crying,**_

_**We will continue to walk again today (8)...

* * *

**_

_**It's only you, it's only you**_

_**Who I loved**_

_**My eyes tear up in the wind**_

_**And you become distant.**_

_**I'll remember forever**_

_**Even if just about everything changes**_

_**It was just one, it was just one**_

_**Ordinary thing**_

_**But in the brilliance that I'll show you, there's only one thing that was fulfilled**_

_**I'll protect it forever and ever**** (9)...**_

**I glance at my watch for the eighteenth time. No, nineteenth.**

**"Mommy, that guy's been standing there for a long time. He looks scary. Is he a spy?"**

**"Shh! Ikuto, that's rude!"**

**Great. Now people think I'm suspicious. Maybe only kids do, but they count as people. Thank you, Ichigo. I swear, if you forgot about this date, I'll storm into your high school, kidnap you, and force you to do nothing but clean dishes for no pay all week without breaks, not even to eat or sleep.**

**But then, if I kidnap her while she's in school, she'll be wearing her new high school uniform. And she looks absolutely adorable in it. So maybe I'll bug her even more by just standing in the kitchen, watching her.**

**"Mommy, he's smiling!"**

**"Ikuto, what did I say?!"**

**Ahem.**

**I glance at my watch for the twentieth time. I then switch to my cell phone. Again. She really needs to charge her phone once in a while.**

_**Please realize**_

_**I'm here waiting for you**_

_**Even if the future awaiting us is unlike today (10)...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**What can I tell you?**_

_**Only being such a small self**_

_**I won't tell you more now**_

_**Because the words are so**_

_**Weak against time (11)...**_

There are still moments when we look back on those days and shudder.

Those were nightmarish days.

Because there were no goblins to get just the two of us, but instead monsters out for all our friends and fellow humans, the horror was constant.

The peaceful days when we were unable to challenge fate were the worst of the nightmares.

But we prevailed, like good triumphs over evil, just like in the storybooks.

And now we are ready for our happily ever after.

We think we deserve it.

_**Your fingers gently enfolded mine**_

_**As if silently protecting me...**_

_**Don't cry until the end...**_

_**I love you too much (12)...**_

* * *

**I'm going to kill her.**

**As I pace through the park, I imagine everything that could have happened to her.**

**A car crash again? That's not even funny.**

**She probably just forgot.**

**Maybe she just lost track of time.**

**Car crash...**

**Oh, for pity's sake! I'm sure she'll be running down the path, panting and begging forgiveness for being late in just a second.**

**...It's been four months, but I always make sure she's a proper distance away from roads when we go out. But it's not just with cars I'm cautious about: I keep her away from sharp objects (I never allow her to cook. I tell her to just come to the cafe if she wants to eat something, but she doesn't listen). I make sure we stay away from the questionable parts of the city. **

**I know I drive her crazy when I act so cautious, but she can't blame me, either. She only just made a full recovery a month ago. And this is the longest we've ever had such peace. It's natural to suspect something is amiss with every turn.**

**But despite my overprotective nature, she still accepts me. She still loves me. And that's probably the craziest thing in our messed-up lives.**

_**Because I have you**_

_**Because I have tomorrow**_

_**Because I can't live on all alone**_

_**I feel you so close by me**_

_**I guess that's love**_

_**Because you know how much pain tears can bring**_

_**I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes**_

_**As I search for a definite meaning in them (13)...**_

* * *

_Finally, the accident's cleared up and we're able to go._

_"Jeez, it's about time!" I cry as the limo starts moving._

_"You do realize," Zakuro says in a bored voice as she texts someone, "that you could have borrowed my cell phone to call him."_

_Silence._

_I glance at her cell phone. "Yeeeaaahhh....I'm dead, aren't I?"_

_"Don't even joke about that!" Zakuro says sharply, startling me. Then her eyes sadden and she looks away, slightly embarrassed._

_That's right. Even Zakuro was devestated by my death. For weeks after I came back, my friends always at to have a hand on my shoulder, or on my cast, or something. They didn't bother hiding the fact that they were worried I was going to leave them again._

_"Sorry," I apologize quietly._

_It was a struggle, trying to come back. Half of me was being pulled away, while half of me grasped desperately to any remaining shard of this world that I could reach._

_Then I would hear Ryou-kun's voice._

_That gave me something to hold on to._

_And I made it._

_I made it._

_****__**Always, always embracing**_

_****__**The fragments that rained into my hands**_

_****__**I already had the strength**_

_****__**To keep smiling to the end (14)...**_

___"Ichigo?"_

___"Huh?"_

___A sigh. "I said, 'It's okay'."_

___"Oh. Hee hee."_

___Another sigh, but this time with a very slight smile. "What do you think he got for you?"_

___"Ryou-kun? Hmm... Probably a cat toy. He likes to make fun of me, even though it's HIS fault I'm like this. And he has cat genes, too, so I'll have to trick him into turning into Alto and then bring out the little mouse he likes so much--oh, crap."_

___Zakuro merely stared at me. "You actually did trick him into turning into his cat self before. And he honestly started playing with the mouse toy?"_

___I grin. "Yeah. He has a hard time controlling his cat-side when he's actually in cat form. But don't tell anyone; he'll cut my salary if he hears I told you."_

___"...Anyway, what do you seriously think he got you?"_

___"Umm... He might have gotten me another necklace. Or maybe he got me a CD. I'm not sure." But either way, I know I'll absolutely love it. We know each other completely; he definitely got me something I would like._

___Even if he didn't, I'd love it anyway just because it was from him._

_Nya~!_

_**Who ya think you're kidding?  
**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to ya  
**_

_**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
**_

_**Girl ya can't conceal it  
**_

_**We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of  
**_

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**_

_**You swoon, you sigh  
**_

_**Why deny it, uh oh  
**_

_**It's too...cliché  
**_

_**I won't say I'm in love (15)...

* * *

**_We see each other.

All anger and apprehension fade away, leaving only relief and joy.

We walk up to each other, smiling.

_**I tied a ribbon in my hair**_

_**And then I tried to smile**_

_**I got the feeling that**_

_**I was changing who I was**_

_**A little bit of courage**_

_**Becomes confidence**_

_**I had forgotten that fact**_

_**Until I met you.**_

_**Any girl can become fearless**_

_**By knowing a certain kind of magic (16)...**_

"Hi, Ryou-kun."

"It's about time."

"Sorry. Traffic jam."

"And you didn't call because...?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"I already knew that."

"...Are you trying to make me mad?"

"Anyway, here's your present."

A mouse on a string.

_"Ryou!"_

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Here's your real gift. Happy anniversary."

A ticket to Umibozu's concert!

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Kyaaaa!"

We laugh at the outburst.

"Here's your gift!"

A limited edition textbook on all documented scientific findings.

"...How...?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I saw it in the store and I didn't think you had it, so..."

"Holy--! Ichigo, you paid this much for a textbook?!"

"Heh heh..."

"You didn't pay for all of it, did you?"

"Never mind that! Do you like it?"

"This is way too much, Ichigo--"

"Do. You. Like. It?"

A sigh, and then a smile.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

We smile in the way we only can when we're together.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

We slowly lean towards each other, not noticing the gawking nearby children and their embarrassed parents. Our eyes close, and our lips press together gently.

_**Cause You're just a dream  
**_

_**This is my reality  
**_

_**Totally insanity  
**_

_**If I could be in your dream  
**_

_**All I wanna do is be with you be with you  
**_

_**Be with you  
**_

_**You're just a dream  
**_

_**Oh whoa you're just a dream  
**_

_**Just a dream (17)...**_

**THE END--no--THE BEGINNING**

**Prettyinpinkgal: It's over. I'm just finishing this up in school, and I can't believe it's over. I've worked on this for almost four years, and it's done. Wow...**

**Thank you so, so much, everybody. I would have given up on this story long ago if it had not been for all of you. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue--I wanted to show how Ichigo and Ryou are much more bonded now, and their past experiences are not forgotten, but they still are moving towards their future. I hope that was conveyed properly.**

**Perhaps I'll make a much more lighthearted sequel. It's too soon to tell, and I want to finish my other works before any sequels take place. But thank you all for your support!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or the following songs:**

**1: Story of a Girl**

**2: All I Have to Give**

**3: Agape by Melocure**

**4: Tsubasa wo Daite**

**5: Twilight**

**6: Gravity**

**7: Eternal Snow**

**8: Every Heart**

**9: Toki wo Kizamu Uta**

**10: A little pain**

**11: No More Words**

**12: Saigo no Yakusoku  
**

**13: Sore ga Ai Desho  
**

**14: Last Regrets  
**

**15: I Won't Say I'm in Love  
**

**16: My Sweet Heart  
**

**17: Just a Dream by Jump 5  
**


End file.
